Still Dream
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Eight more years have passed for Jack and its winter time again. While on duty a run-in with an older Jamie rekindles their bond of friendship. Only now something else stirs in Jack's heart that he's never felt before. The only problem is he doesn't know what it is or what it means. Each day he spends with Jamie reawakens more memories and reminds him that he can still dream.
1. Beginning of a Dream

Sorry for cheesy summary, not good at them lol. I wanted a good JackJamie story that eased naturally into a relationship and all the fics I read on here were a big help for inspiration. Yey Rise of the Guardians!

* * *

Chapter 1

All slept peacefully that night. Jack had watched from his perch in the trees as his fellow friend in arms carried on with his nightly duty. A smile tugged on his blue tinged lips as he allowed his temple to rest against his propped up staff. The dream sand really was a pretty thing to watch. It was like you were able to see the stars a thousand times more close up than usual. Over the course of the last few years watching Sandy give the children dreams had become something of a routine for him. Now that he was a part of something greater, watching like this made him feel more at peace with himself.

With a grunt he stood up dusting his legs off. That frost wasn't going to put itself on the ground. His content smile turned into a smirk as he eyed the air then looked down to survey what work was left to him.

"My turn." He chuckled, dipping down pushing on his staff for leverage before leaping out of the branches flying over the grass. Oh what the heck, tonight he felt like taking his sweet time. Jack turned over, sailing on his back arms tucked behind his head to watch the sky smiling as the Man in the Moon silently watched back. Even though he never said a word he had a feeling he was chiding Jack for tarrying. "Relax, I got this." He murmured back, closing his eyes as he flew. His fingertips grazed the blades of grass.

A sigh left his lips upon feeling the greenery bend to his will. The frost grew like delicate arts sprouting lines and swirls rolling and rolling from one blade to another. Hey this _was _an art okay?

Kicking himself up off of the ground Jack shot up letting his staff graze the tree trunks around him. From up the air he smiled over his shoulder down at the glen now coming alive with wintry beauty before flying off to carry out the rest of his work into town.

Through the air he let himself enjoy the moment, to find the fun in his favorite pastime that had lately become a job, a chore. A twist here, a turn there, he lazily but at a decent speed he let his talent bloom over every known surface making it stretch wide and far.

In the lights of windows and streetlamps he watched how the refracted light bounced off each ice crystal giving an almost ethereal glow to the window panes, to the glass of the lamps that housed the dull orange glow along the empty streets. As they should be. Everyone sound asleep in their beds. Lost in the moment, he rose higher in a burst of excitement not noticing that he had just busted through a stream of sand gasping softly as he felt the pleasant tingle of sweet dreams being bestowed to innocent children. The golden glow outlined his features, his pale face full of first surprise then wonder.

The sand twinkled and wavered around him before slowly merging back with the stream to trickle down onward with its duty. He never dove headfirst into the dream sand before. Not that it was terrible, it was a pleasant surprise but he'd have to be more careful. How would you say, it was akin to the feeling of a human getting suddenly doused with water. Not unpleasant per say but one would be careful not to do it intentionally again in the future.

Jack looked up and saw the surprised look on Sandy's face and then watched it lighten with silent giggles. He had to give a sheepish smile of his own back when the elder guardian silently asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine." A little sleepy but fine. He laughed lightly and sighed, eyes watching the trails weave in and out of homes, above and over through the skies never-ending.

Jack found himself standing atop a building looking over the town. His job was finished for the night. Just a light layer of frost was all was needed even though he really wanted to unleash a month's worth of snow. He really would of done it too if North hadn't made him promise not to do so. A white Christmas was wanted. And almost every year Jack had burned himself out on work that he hadn't felt like giving the world a seven inch blanket of snow on December the 25th.

It was cool though. He understood North's intentions. Like a child waiting for Christmas, he had to wait for the best part of the season to make it more magical if not for North than for the children.

He rolled his eyes and drew his lips into a slant as he remembered the conversation. Well it really wasn't a conversation as it takes two for that so North was really just talking _at_ him. "The big guy is still a kid himself." He spoke aloud to himself slipping a hand into his hoodie pocket as the other allowed him to lean his weight onto the wooden cane. "That's okay though." Another sigh left his pale lips as his eyes darted back up to look at the town illuminated by the Moon. Sandy's work was almost done too he thought to himself noting the sand thinning out. "Good job Sandman!" He called out waving his staff to the other. In recognition Sandy waved back and covered his mouth hiding a yawn, his turn to smile sheepishly as he bade Jack good night and made his way to his home.

Now every kid should be asleep. It couldn't hurt to do a few rounds before heading off to sleep himself. He walked off the ledge of the building gliding effortlessly down onto the hazy opaque white streets remembering at one time what this town looked like centuries ago. When candles were sources of light and before steam engines gave room to electricity. Ugh he was thinking on the past an awful lot these days. Resting the old wooden staff on his shoulder he wandered the streets looking up into the windows making sure not just the children but their parents were asleep too. And just as well too, it was well past one in the morning.

After ten minutes of being a makeshift sentry a sound caught his attention somewhere on down the otherwise silent street.

"Odd…" His brow furrowed in confusion. Just when he was about to go to bed too.

Upon flying down the street and over the houses he realized it was familiar. Jack grinned in recognition knowing now it was Jamie's street. The house near the end to be exact…and…exactly where the sound had come from. Sure enough a boy stepped out of the front door, a light jacket draped around him, small billows of breath leaving his lips.

"Hello. And just what does he think he's doing?" Jack murmured to himself, lips twisting wryly into a half curious smile deciding to follow.

Jamie didn't wander too far just past the town square to sit on a bench just outside the glen where the Jack's pond resided. He sat there for a couple seconds until he decided it wasn't where he wanted to be. Instead he stood up and walked further into the trees until the water's surface came to view. Even alone like this he felt safe. With a small grunt Jamie sat at the frosted edge of the lake, drawing his knees up.

From a bare tree Jack gazed down at Jamie and had to smile when the boy started talking to himself. The kid had a bad habit of doing that.

"You know." Jack began, talking quite loudly his voice startling the other. "If you wanted someone to talk to, you just had to ask." Standing up, Jamie looked around wildly.

"Jack?"

"Who else?" Deciding to stop teasing the boy, he slid out of the tree floating down to land in front of him giving him one of his cool lopsided smiles. "How've you been kid?"

Jamie stared; brown eyes somewhat wide, hands in his pockets.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jack laughed leaning on his cane crossing a leg over the other. Now that he got a good look, Jamie wasn't quite a kid anymore. Since the first time Jamie was able to see him, Jack made it a point to see him occasionally. He was, after all, the first person to see him in over three centuries. It was naughty of him as North put it, to call Jamie his favorite. But the boy would always have a special saved space in his memories.

"I didn't expect to see you…" Jamie uttered.

"Huh?! Didn't expect?" He looked taken aback. "What you think the kangaroo did all this frost then?"

"He'd hit you if you heard you say that." That familiar smile found itself back to his lips. It was the one Jack liked best. Possibly it was one of the many reasons why Jamie was his favorite child. It was a smile he wore out on his sleeve full of honesty and belief. It was his 'I believe' smile. And it honestly had been a long time since he had seen it.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Jack cackled, lips curling back to show his pearly whites.

"You always say that and then you always get a goose egg to show for it."

"Just means I gotta be careful and make sure I know he's there so I can say it to his face instead." They shared a couple more laughs before Jack walked around Jamie a bit. "So kiddo, what are you doing out this late?"

"Jack I'm not a kid anymore." Jamie laughed out a defeated sigh, smiling despite it all.

"You're a kid at heart though. You have to admit that."

"True. You got me there." Jamie ran a hand through his hair. His voice wasn't light as it had been when they first met. Deeper but still soft.

"…when did you grow up so fast?"

"Wasn't that fast. You just missed out on a couple of years." The younger boy sighed rubbing his cold cheek to get a little warmth back into it. Yeah, a couple or ten.

"You hit a growth spurt since last year." Jack commented sizing him up. "Not bad. Another year and maybe you'll be as tall as me." He had to laugh at the sour look he got from Jamie, but it was just teasing.

"And to answer your question, I couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep?! Sandy gave you enough dream sand to knock out a bull elephant!"

Jamie yawned to show that the Sandman had in fact visited him that night but had been fighting off all urges of sleep. He covered his mouth frowning lightly. "It's the first day of winter."

"Tell me something I don't know." Jack pressed a finger to his nose lightheartedly making Jamie squirm.

He wriggled his nose and rubbed some warmth back into it. "I wanted to see you. Well, was hoping to…I haven't seen you in so long. I know you're always busy and stuff."

"So you still believe?"

Jamie looked up from his thoughts at the somewhat serious look on the winter spirit's face. It was almost cute really. As he got older he learned what eternal loneliness meant, understood the severity and even managed to grasp the concept of how the unseen spirits and guardians worked.

"I'll always believe Jack…I'm just…a little scared." He tugged a little on his flimsy jacket. "What if believing isn't enough? What if I stop seeing you one day because I've grown up?"

"That'll never happen." Jack leaned in, murmuring gently as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Not if you still dream." When the brown eyes looked up into Jack's periwinkle irises, the smile on Jack's face softened. "If you need help, just remember it's only a tooth away." Both boys chuckled in thought of a happy Toothiana when she held all of Jamie's baby teeth so proud of the way he took such good care of them. "I'll always be here Jamie. All you have to do is look for me, I promise. Remember your dreams and hope you held. And all that wonder and everything you knew will all come flooding back."

In one motion Jamie pulled the cold body against his own hugging him surprising Jack almost as much as himself.

"Jamie…"

"I never want to stop seeing you." He whispered, his low voice almost lost against the cool fabric of the elder's jacket and crisp winter air. Jack had to smile despite the unexpected surprise.

"You know…you always had such a wild imagination. I liked that." Jack chuckled, resting a hand on Jamie's back. "But don't use it like that. Alright?"

"Yeah." Jamie uttered back, sighing as his arms unleashed the guardian.

"I really mean it." He added and frowned when all he got was a nod in reply. "Hey what's that look for? You don't believe me?"

"I-I do…"

"I went and said all that sappy stuff and you don't believe me?"

"I do!" Jamie huffed blushing.

"Then say it will ya?"

"I-I believe you Jack!" Jamie stammered out.

"Much better." He ruffled the locks of brown. It should be a crime the way he teased the human so. But last he checked it wasn't and poor Jamie made it so easy. Jack was concerned about him anyway. Making the boy laugh was no incredible feat and he liked making him smile. "So why the long face? You know your face just might freeze that way."

After about a couple more seconds of uncharacteristic silence, Jamie moved his eyes from the winter being to out on the lake stepping forward to the surface actually stepping onto the water, and he wasn't the least bit surprised when Jack froze it solid under his feet. Jamie must not be in a kidding mood anymore. "I haven't seen you. I looked and I only see you once a year."

"Well winter _does_ come once a year." He followed behind Jamie, making sure each step that the brunet took was heavily enforced by thick layers of ice.

"I mean, _once_, a year."

"Ah well…winter does happen in other parts of the world…and the wind only takes me places so fast…" So that's what was up. He knew Jamie knew he was just making up excuses. He could have made time for him. He should have.

"Will today be the last day I see you until next year?" Jamie continued walking out onto the center of the lake.

"What? No of course not."

"Then why don't you come see me like you promised?" A couple years ago that voice would have cracked with child's heartbreak. But now all Jack heard was a teen's frustration and maybe even raw emotion left over from childhood. He looked down at the water around them and watched the ice slowly grow, lazily making its way over the surface.

"I'm really sorry Jamie. It _has_ been a while since we've had any fun huh?" He perked suddenly getting a mischievous idea giving Jamie a push.

"J-Jack don't-!" He wobbled. "The water-!" Very nearly doing the splits, Jamie threw his arms out for balance looking down at what had just been water seconds ago. To test it, he stamped his foot wobbling again. "It's solid…like…all the way?"

"Yep." Jack grinned and slid over the water, toes barely skidding over the calm ripples. The younger boy's eyes caught the sight of his childhood friend moving about in his whimsical grace with some renewed wonder. Just by Jack touching it, the water started to freeze. The staff had been a source, now an amplifier. By having more children believe in him, Jack was able to accomplish more feats of magic as a guardian.

"You couldn't do this before..."

"Well I've been practicing." Skating to the center of the lake he slammed his staff down into the water and a shockwave of frigid air blasted over the surface. Flurries of snow made Jamie's lashes flutter as he moved his shoulder up to defend his face. When he looked back he had to give a little laugh in excitement as he watched the crystallized frost bloom over the frozen water for extra flourish.

"You're so flashy."

"Everybody's a critic." The winter spirit rolled his eyes but smirked at Jamie regardless, moving to slide effortlessly on the ice. "Wanna skate?" Letting go of his staff he tucked both hands into the pockets of his hoodie waiting on the other to make up his mind.

It had been a long long time. He knew how to skate. On skates that was. Ice skating was an entirely different snowball game. The only time he could do it is when Jack was around. So was that considered cheating or helping? "Sure." Jamie took a few more tentative steps out. Some apprehension was slowly melting away as he let himself move.

"How cool is this huh?" The guardian chuckled. "No skates needed."

"Yeah." Jamie laughed back. "Only, I'm not going anywhere fast."

"Here then."

"No no no no wait Jack-!" He gasped as the spirit grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. His worried brown eyes locked onto Jack's laughing blues.

"What's the matter with you? You're so tense, loosen up! You used to love this!" Jack gently swung Jamie out making him glide backwards. "Believe in me, I won't let you fall." Holding out his other arm for balance, Jamie silently stared back into the carefree grinning face of his friend before he too smiled back.

"I'll hold you to that then." Jamie reached to tweak Jack's nose, laughing at the look he was rewarded with. What was this? This fun he missed out on. It had been so long since he had this much fun. He forgot how Jack made everything better and could only hope he would keep his promise and stay around longer this time.

"Hey, remember when we first met?" Jack spoke up his mischievous grin tugging on his pale lips.

"Of course I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!" Oh it was so fun to get Jamie flustered and huffy. "I should know, you slammed a sofa into me!"

"But you had fun."

"Yeah until the la-z-boy knocked out a tooth." Jamie smirked.

"And even that was fun too. You got to see Tooth in the end."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Jack tugged him along until Jamie found a balance to where he was able to lean on Jack and propel himself. It also helped that the bottoms of his shoes were now thankfully iced. "Look at that, you're a natural!"

"You don't have to baby me, Jack." Jamie slowed but still slid along the ice making small figure eights.

"Not babying." He held up his hands wiggling his fingers showing he had no hold and that Jamie had no help. "It's all you." He hummed to himself as he skated beside the teen. They really were almost at the same height. A bit of pride swelled up in his chest. Jamie was becoming a young man. The idea, while depressed him also made him happy at the same time and both for the same reason. Jamie was growing up. Too lost in his thoughts he failed to notice that the other had been trying to get his attention.

"Jack!"

"Huh?" He blinked, almost stopping in shock. "What is it?"

"That song." Jamie grabbed a hold of Jack's wrist, twisting around for momentum to push himself to the other side not surprised to feel Jack's wrist twist so he could grab Jamie's as well following after him like a shadow.

"Song?"

"The one you were humming just now?" He had been humming? Jack chuckled shyly.

"It's a song I remembered recently. About a couple of years ago actually." When he looked back at Jamie he blinked at the look he received and smiled knowing he wanted an explanation. "It was a song my mother used to sing to me. And my sister." He added.

"You had a mother?" Jamie's eyes widened.

"I did." Jack grinned wide.

"What was she like?"

"Oh like any other mother. Like yours. She liked to cook and bake. Pumpkin pie was her specialty." Jack smiled upon recollection silently wondering if Tooth helped with his memory.

"What about your sister?"

"Heh, like Sophie." He cackled drawing a laugh from Jamie. "Always following after me. Wanting to stay close. I looked out for her a lot. Kind of like how I look out for you like the brother I never had." Jack rubbed the brown locks drawing another laugh from him. "She's grown a lot by the way."

"She has. And she still believes in the Easter Bunny."

"Oh I'll have to tell Aster." The elder teen beamed. "His precious ankle biter still believes. That'll make his day."

Jamie continued skating with Jack for a good ten more minutes sharing laughs and jokes when he stopped to look up at the Moon. Slowing to a stop Jack stopped as well and gazed up with him.

"You know. I think he's either saying hello or it's time to go."

"Huh?"

"The Moon." The winter guardian nodded up to the sky. "He talks. Doesn't say much but I've learned to understand him a bit more. He talks to North often apparently. Though I don't quite know why."

"Maybe he does and you just don't listen." Jamie's eyes darted over the sky from star to star to land back on the bright full moon.

"Possibly."

"Or maybe he likes teasing you as much as you like teasing me."

"Hey." He frowned and then gave an accusing frown back at the Moon. Both He and Jamie seemed to be giggling together. That was nice. Team up against him why don't they. "It's getting late." He noticed from the position of the Moon. Sure enough Jamie took a look at the watch on his wrist and his expression fell; and all because of the numbers illuminated by the pale green backlight. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Jack you really promise?"

Young Jamie, old Jamie it made no difference. His sad questioning look remained the same as it did nearly a decade ago. "Of course I do."

"Pinky swear." Jamie held his bare hand out, pinky extended. Expectation was locked deep in soft brown eyes. Jack had made a promise and this time he intended to keep it.

"Pinky swear." He smiled and wrapped his own pinky around the other teen's their fingers squeezing before Jamie let go and moved to skate off of the lake. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"T-Tomo-?!" He whipped around in surprise losing his balance. Closing his eyes bracing for impact he found it never came. He opened his eyes and found the mildly worried look on Jack's face peering into his own.

"You alright?" He was holding him tight…and he was really close too. So close he could smell hints of what smelled like wintergreen on his breath. So close he could see the flecks of light in his widened blue eyes.

"Y-Yeah I'm good."

"You sure?" He gave him a questioning look still holding him, hesitant to let him go but he did so when Jamie nodded swallowing audibly.

"Yeah…"

"…Alright…" Slowly he released him but kept his hands on his arms that slid down to his hands until he let go altogether. "Told you I'd catch you. Sheesh you scared me. Don't do that." He chuckled softly flashing his teeth in a toothy grin. "Yeah tomorrow. Come on I'll walk you home." Of course when he meant walk…

"Didn't mean to-whoa!" Jamie gasped and smiled nervously when the wind caught him up. Jack reached out to his staff grabbing it as they whirled around the iced pond a couple of times. Guided by Jack, Jamie felt the excitement of flying again.

"Window or door?" Jack inquired as they flew, the other teen's house coming into view.

"Window." Jamie didn't need to point it out. Jack knew it by heart. He ought to have by now. He reached out and pressed the glass open as the winter spirit rested him inside the dark bedroom, letting go of his hand with practiced ease. "Thanks."

"No problem." He squatted down on the window sill, sighing as he sat comfortably smiling lightly. Same room alright but it looked so different. His eyes scanned the room again before resting on Jamie who was still staring at him outlined by the Moon, overshadowed by the spirit's shadow. "What? …?" He blinked as the younger boy reached out and tousled his snow white hair. "Hey, wha?"

"Just always wanted to do that." Jamie smiled at the befuddled look and bit his lip to keep his smile from growing when the confusion turned into an expression of shy embarrassment. He never knew how much of a kid Jack could be. It was kind of refreshing.

"Night Jamie." Jack sighed but smiled shaking his head, turning to head back out the window, looking over his shoulder when he heard the brown haired teen speak.

"Night Jack…see you tomorrow." Hope became alive in his soft doe brown eyes stopping Jack in his tracks to stare a moment longer.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Pale lips curved in what had to be his softest smile in a long time. And the beauty of it was only Jamie could make him smile like that. With that, Jamie was left alone in his room.


	2. And We Fall Asleep

Chapter 2

This had to have been the most boring way to spend any day, meetings at North's place. Jack sighed again resting his cheek into his palm and elbow on the large, worn but recently varnished wooden table. North had been talking with Bunny for quite a while now and hardly anything that had been discussed had required his attention at all. Nothing ever did before winter but since it was officially in the cold season his presence was a valuable commodity as the big guy put it. Jack didn't know if North's comment had been a compliment or insult.

Again he sighed and rubbed a finger into the table contemplating doing a little carving. Upon his frustration Tooth blinked and looked over with a smile.

"How are you holding up, Jack?" She whispered, eyes still caught on the bickering men before she gave the teen her full attention.

"I never get used to these things." He grumbled, he too casting the others a look. He grew fond of them all but really. Time people, time. He had an appointment to keep. His worried blue eyes looked up at the clock on the wall again to check for the Eastern U.S. time.

"That's right; you've only come to eight of these haven't you?"

"Mm." Toothiana leaned in sideways nudging his shoulder tenderly when she noticed his lost in space look, just to make sure he was still with them. "Huh? Oh yeah…only every single time it takes forever and a day. And they never need me until the end!" His finger clawed at the table top faster.

"Poor thing, you look a little anxious." She giggled softly. "Like you have somewhere you want to be."

"Something like that." His eyes went from the clock to the bickering mess that was old North and Aster. Geez not even the tinkering of the elves or the yetis could drown out that noise. "Look, I gotta go." He stood up from his chair making it skid on the hardwood floor effectively getting the attention of the other Guardians.

"Jack! You are leaving already?" North blinked, ever rich Russian accent thick.

"Er yeah, nice meeting and all but…gotta fly." Jack rested his staff on one shoulder and jutted a thumb over the other, turning around to leave. North released the rabbit's ears just as the other released his beard.

"But we haven't discussed matter of winter!"

"Yeah yeah I know," Jack stammered impatiently with a huff. "White Christmas. Happy, jolly ho ho ho. White Christmas. You'll get it, promise."

"But is more to it than-"

"Brief me later!" Jack ran to the stained glass panes that made up the window pressing it open. "Wind! Take me home!" He jumped up onto the window sill not looking back and that was all they saw of the young winter spirit: his back.

"Is all your fault, if you just let me talk-"

"MY fault?! Who said it's MY fault ya bloody dill?! I didn't chase the piker out the window! You're the one that started tuggin' on my ears!" Bunnymund huffed.

"Is no matter. I will catch him later." He sat down with a deep grumble ignoring his comrade, smoothing out his beard as Bunny massaged his ears getting the feeling back in them. "I am getting white Christmas!" North squealed in joy after a mere few more seconds of silence, squirming in his chair.

"Got rocks in the head is what ya got."

"Now now Aster there is no reason to fight right?" Tooth grinned wide.

"Not my fault he acts like a whacker." His ears folded back as he continued to frown.

"Ugh." She slumped on the table, covering her face. Amongst all the talking they heard the sound of shifting sand and saw Sandy off beside North who was giggling silently with an image of Jack above his head made of his sparkling dream sand.

"Hey now Sandy. Why the giggles?" Immediately the shorter Guardian silenced with golden eyes wide darting from side to side and pointed to himself in question looking at the big guy nervously. "Da you my friend." North chuckled. The Sandman shook his head shrugging. "Ahh you are hiding somethings!" He only shook his head faster noticing the sand above his head in shock hurrying to brush and bat at it to make it go away. "Is okay, you can tell us."

"So bloody nosy, look it's none of your business." Aster deadpanned as the Sandman continued shaking his head, mouth agape.

"Tell us Sandy!" The jolly man cried out with an ever present grin.

Tooth too perked silently and looked at Sandy. Jack hadn't told her anything either. At everyone's stares, Sandy crossed his arms and turned his head away closing his eyes in a quiet snub.

"Ah see there? Told ya you're being nosy." Aster smirked at their leader. "Sometimes you can be as dumb as a box of rocks." He shrugged at the rest of their team only half surprised to feel the hands at his ears again.

* * *

Jack got home much faster than he originally planned. Jumping from the air down onto his pond, he got a good look around. It was still early in the afternoon; good. Any longer and he probably wouldn't have gotten out of there until late at night. Now to find Jamie. Shouldn't be too hard.

He walked along from the glen down into town leisurely twirling his cane as he whistled a tune. He grinned as a few toddlers poked and prodded at his direction trying so desperately to get their parents attention. 'Mommy look its Jack Frost! See him?!' they said. He'd grin and wave back continuing on his way. It was the older kids he had a problem with. Speaking of older kids, they'd be in school at this time yeah? He gazed up at one of the many town clocks to check the time and sure enough.

"Ha ha, this will be fun." He snickered and zipped along through the streets, stirring up winds to nip at everyone in his path.

"So…its recess…whattaya wanna do?" Said one of the kids sitting on the back steps of the elementary schoolyard.

"It's too cold for anything!" Another whined. "Why can't we go inside?"

"Teach said it's just 58 degrees and that if we get up and play we'd warm up." The small group of four kids slumped.

"I wish you'd stop complaining!" One of the girls huffed. "There's lotsa stuff for us to do!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Another one of the older boys crossed his arms.

"Play ball like the teacher said for one!"

"Aw Sophie I don't wanna play ball."

"Hmf, fine." A ten year old Sophie walked over to pick up a lone dodge ball off to the side some odd couple of feet away from her friends, tossing it in the air a couple of times. "It'd be more fun if you guys joined me!" Holding her hands out to catch the ball, she waited a couple of seconds before she realized the ball didn't come back down. "Huh?" She looked up and all around. "Where is the-"

"Ouch!" One of her friends shouted from behind her while she was searching in her confusion.

"Sammy?" She blinked and gaped; surprised to see the very ball she was just tossing now in the boy's hands.

"Sophie that hurt!" He threw it back at her with a grunt hitting her square in the shoulder.

"Ow I didn't throw it!"

"Well if you didn't then who did?!" She chucked the ball at her friend Sam who ducked so it ended up hitting her friend Jean in the back of the head.

"Sophie!" She whined, tossing it back with so much force that it flew over Sophie's head…TOO much force for a girl her age. It went so far it hit one of the other kids off on the other side of the playground.

"Who threw that?!" The gruff 6th grader turned around rubbing the back of his head. The only poor kid in sight was little Sophie running up and then halting with wide brown eyes that looked from side to side for some help or some support. Nothing.

"U-Uhh…"

"Bennett! Should have known!" He hissed picking up the ball and stalking over to her. "You got some nerve you know that?"

"I-I didn't- i-it wasn't me!" She cried out. "Now give me my ball back!"

"Oh this? Try and take it!" He held the rubber ball up high over his head. Sophie tried reaching up all civilized like, not jumping or begging like most did her age. When common sense told her he simply was too tall, she settled on crossing her arms and fuming.

"Oh yeah, real mature."

"What's the matter Bennett? You chicken-ow!" Sophie gasped, eyes on the ball as it bounced off his head and rolled over by her feet. As if…someone smacked the ball out of the bully's hands effectively serving him a punt down on the head. "What happened?" He growled rubbing his head.

She picked up the ball looking it over with wonder. Hey wait a moment…was that…frost on the ball? Suddenly as if someone slapped the rubber ball from her hands, it landed at her feet with a bounce before it flew at the 6th grader's face echoing with its rubbery squeak bouncing back at Sophie's feet only to fly off again over the bully's disoriented head to hit another student.

"DODGEBALL!" Someone screamed and in the mayhem, the ball was thrown and kicked all around hitting each other starting a hearty game. In confusion, Sophie pressed through the other students to stand by and watch from the outside, noticing that even her friends had jumped into the big middle of it. She did NOT start that game, and if she didn't…

"Jack Frost?" She whispered.

"S'up kiddo?" Jack hung upside down beside her teeth bared in a mischievous grin as he gave a suave little cackle.

"Oh gosh it IS you!" She gasped eyes wide, a smile stretching her lips ear to ear. "What are you doing here?"

"You guys looked bored. Thought I'd lighten things up a bit. Usually I'd have snow to throw but hey, I work with what I got." He shrugged. "But to answer your question, I'm looking for your brother."

"He's over at the other building. It's the high school building right over there." She pointed off behind them. "Can't miss it."

"Thanks." He sat back up right and paused looking back at her leaning in with squinted eyes for a closer look before grinning knowingly. "Hey is that a loose tooth?"

"Sure is!" She beamed. "Think maybe I'll get a dollar this time?"

"I'll ask. You just might." Jack chuckled, ruffling up her long blonde locks. "Keep brushing though. It's what Tooth likes."

"Kay." Sophie waved as Jack winked and zipped off towards his destination. Her back turned still waving, she squeaked when the dodge ball smacked her in the back.

"You're out!"

"Oh come on I wasn't even looking!" She picked up the ball charging back into the big mess.

* * *

Jack found himself strolling about in the front of the high school building. It had been close to the end of the day but not quite. He hadn't need to leave the North Pole so quickly, then again North needed to set his clocks right. A couple more minutes were left and Jack was just too impatient to wait. With his infamous smirk he helped himself in through the front doors, surprising some of the staff inside at the sudden wind that whipped the doors open.

It didn't take long for him to scout out and find Jamie. All he had to do was follow the droning monotone of the teacher and there were the mass congregation of bored teenage minds. He stood at the doorway, leaning on it as he watched the roomful of heads tipped down either writing or falling asleep. The latter sounded about right actually. Can someone say 'time for some fun'? Oh yes.

Jamie's head was tipped down along with the rest of his class as he scribbled small notes with even smaller interest. He turned his head to eye the outside wondering when it would begin to snow. Not too much longer he hoped when suddenly a gasp from the teacher caught his attention. The papers on his desk were being scattered about like crazy. As he scrambled to catch them, the teens chuckled and giggled under their breaths.

When at last the teacher caught all of his papers, he cursed the sudden gust of air eying the open door thinking some poor janitor came by with one of his blasted floor cleaners. With a huff, he closed the door turning back to his class. "Back to work, back to work."

Work was no fun though. Jack chided mentally floating up on the ceiling biting his grinning lips. His little stunt though had caught his favorite's attention. Jamie looked around the room in suspense, not even thinking to look up. That was okay, no need to get discovered this early in the game. Jack waited a little longer until the excitement had died down to strike again.

Their teacher turned to write on the board leaving his back exposed. Smirking darkly, the winter spirit blew a light chilling wind. Oh just enough for it to only freeze his skin, holding in a silent cackle when he succeeded in drawing a surprised yelp from his victim. Again the students looked up in alarm as their teacher jumped and reached around at his back to pat at what felt like ice crawling down his back.

Jack had to fight to hold back the snickers. Oh he hadn't done this in so long. Playing pranks and taking time to enjoy them that is. Jamie furrowed his brow and hesitantly looked down again. Just a coincidence he told himself though something tingled in the back of his mind.

"I must be going out of my mind." The instructor mumbled under his breath as he picked up the eraser to clean up the mess of chalk lines he made on the dark green board. He turned his head _again_! And Jamie wasn't looking! Nothing could make it more perfect! Deciding to play closer to the field, he flew down and held his hand just briefly above the teacher's one…two…and wham! Slamming the teacher's eraser-held hand to the board, his head and shoulders became shrouded in a mist of chalk dust this time succeeding in getting more laughs from the kids.

Again Jamie looked up and gaped when his eyes settled on what he saw. A grinning Jack looking at the class, back at the teacher and back to Jamie with such happiness dancing in his blue eyes. Sienna brown eyes grew wide as saucers as his jaw hung open.

"Hey Jamie, you okay?" One of the kids beside him jostled him from his gaping fish look as he looked at her and back to the front where sure enough Jack was still there still getting a laugh from the teacher.

"You didn't see that?" He mumbled under his breath.

"See what? Mr. Dobbins acting crazy?" She giggled and then straightened up when she saw the teacher was once again looking out over the class. Though tried as they might to…hold in the laughs and…vainly cover their mouths. The chalk dust that so generously peppered his hair, face and shirt collar was simply too hilarious a sight.

Jamie had trouble trying to keep his eyes away from the man and holding in his laughs so he settled on covering his mouth and looking down at his notes.

Slowly the man took his glasses off and cleaned them with the bottom of his shirt. "The next student that makes a noise that even remotely sounds like a laugh will serve detention. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir…" All the teens echoed. Fun was over, back to work. Not quite. Jack held his hand out wiggling his fingers concentrating. At hearing what sounded like glasses clinking together, Jamie looked up again inconspicuously keeping his attention trained to his childhood friend. What was he holding? His eyes narrowed in confusion. What was he…he wasn't…oh no! Hanging his staff onto his arm, the sly Jack Frost snagged a hold of the teacher's shirt collar, tugged and down his back went a palm-full of fresh ice.

* * *

Jamie along with a number of students swarmed the front of the schoolyard on their way home. He turned half around walking backwards to wave as he went one way and his friends went another.

"How'd you like that?" Jack piped up, sidling up beside him.

"You gave me detention!" Jamie grinned.

"And you look happy about it." He twirled his old wooden staff around nonchalantly as they walked around the water fountain placed in the front of the school grounds.

"I just didn't expect to see you so soon." Jamie laughed.

"You don't expect a lot of things lately. You thought I was going to break my promise didn't you?"

"There you go teasing me again." The younger boy shook his head.

"Heh, only because you make it fun." Jack turned his head towards the water of the round fountain hitting the water with his staff. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Jamie mused lightly shifting his bag with a nudge of his shoulder looking over their shoulder as they walked. Catching sight of the water fountain he smiled, finding the water Jack had just played in had frozen in the splash shape. "We can just go for a walk I guess. You got time?"

"Time's all I got." Jack chuckled, swinging his cane to rest on his shoulder.

"Good. Come on." He waved the white haired teen along, leading him to historical downtown Burgess, chatting about anything and nothing; mostly about what they had been doing during their time apart. Then all at once Jack perked and grinned at his surroundings. "What's up?"

"I just remembered what used to be here is all."

"Here?" Jamie looked up at the buildings.

"Yeah. See over there?" The younger teen looked over where his friend pointed. "The blacksmith used to be there." It was hard to tell though for all the old wooden structures. "And over there? There was the mill." Jack's eyes darted all over the place pointing all he used to know all while Jamie stood back smiling. It was almost like watching an excited kid at Christmas managing to keep himself under control. He moved to stand beside Jack just feeling his happiness run off of him.

"Do you remember where your house was then?"

"It's around here somewhere." He turned his head looking left to right.

"You want to see if we can find it?"

"Shouldn't be too hard." Jack grinned. "Alright, let's look."

"Alright!" With a smile Jamie reached out and took his hand, feeling a bit of excitement himself moving to tug him along. He faltered a bit when he heard the other gasp noticing the look on Jack's face. "Jack?"

"I…" The elder teen worried his brow as he looked at the ground. 'What was that?' His thoughts whispered at him. The moment Jamie took his hand; he could see it so clearly in his mind. A boy. Like Jamie. Taking his hand. They were running through the woods on a hazy late afternoon. _Come on Jack!_ he said. It was a memory from over 300 years ago, but why was he remembering it now? It was just- he didn't-a boy! He never remembered a boy! Well he had some friends for sure back then, but, he didn't recognize the one his memory just showed him. Granted all he saw was the back of his head.

"Jack?" Jamie repeated, his worry beginning to show.

"I…remember where my house was." Jack drawled out before smiling, reassuring the other that he was fine. "It's over here." He pointed the other way giving Jamie's hand a small tug back. "Come on."

Along the old cracked concrete paths they walked until Jack took them in front of an old general store. Jamie looked up at the building that was close to falling apart. "Kind of cool how it stays up." The brown haired boy looked at his companion. "Was this built over it?"

"Yeah…I remember. There was this huge tree behind the house and our well was just beside it." Sure enough, beside the old store a few feet was an old stone well that had been filled and covered. The tree was long gone though. "This was my home." Jack sighed.

"Do you miss it?" Jamie murmured, sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yes and no…" The winter spirit's eyes wandered over the space. "For three centuries I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from…or what I was meant to do. For three centuries I didn't know I had a home. It wasn't until after I met you that I finally found the answers I had been searching for, for so long. To all of my knowledge anyway, I didn't have a home. And then I learned I did." He shrugged, walking along the old pavement, kicking rubble. "Since my memory came back I know I loved my home and my family enough to miss it but at the same time…it's been so long, the wound has already healed and I have this new life…so I don't really mourn the loss…do you think that's terrible of me-mh?"

Jack stopped feeling the other hug him from behind. He felt his face press against the back of his shoulder as Jamie cinched his hold tighter. "Of course not." Jamie whispered. Jack closed his eyes wincing. He remembered being held like this once, but just when he was closing in on the truth it slipped away. And all he had was a feeling of déjà vu.

"Jamie…"

"I'm not much, I know. But I'll be your friend. No matter what."

"…heh, I know you are Jamie." He turned to face the other teen who at standing height was just a mere couple of inches shorter than him. Jack pressed his forehead to Jamie's. "But you're more than that. You're my best friend." He whispered. Best friend. Best friend. Best friend. The words echoed in his mind. His blue eyes flickered under dark lashes as he looked into Jamie's eyes grinning lightly removing his hands from his pockets to tenderly prod at the reddened cheeks of his companion. "You blush way too easily you know that?"

"Shut up." Jamie huffed, batting Jack's hands away to rub at his cheeks. "You're just too close and too cold." The elder laughed quietly.

"You have homework?" Jack inquired, thinking about what events transpired earlier.

"Some yeah. And then I have to go in early to serve detention with the whole class." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"I'll let you go at it then." Jack pulled back, one side of his mouth turning up in his trademark lopsided smirk. "I'll probably be by to see you tonight or tomorrow, is that okay?" He added quickly before Jamie could get the wrong idea, not liking the way the other's expression seemed to fall. In relief he felt his shoulders release the tension as Jamie beamed.

"I'd like that. It shouldn't take _too_ long."

"Regardless." Jack sighed with a groan rubbing the back of his neck. "I kinda ran out on the others…in the middle of a meeting so I better head back soon and beg for forgiveness or something."

"You did that for me?" Jamie smiled, feeling a bit of lush pride swell somewhere in his chest.

"Well yeah, I didn't want to keep you waiting." His blue eyes looked away just knowing he'd just be giving Jamie reasons to tease him should he look.

"Well…I'll be seeing you then." The younger teen shifted his bag letting the contents of paper and books rattle to alert just what was inside. And what a depressing reminder it was.

"Yeah. Have fun with homework." Jack slipped in a mild tease as Jamie rolled his eyes.

"See ya later." Both boys waved, however Jamie was the only one to leave, walking back home. After a few seconds of watching his friend leave the snowy haired teen kicked himself once he noticed he was out of sight.

"Why didn't I walk him home?"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Hey guys~ Thank you so much for all of your comments! I intend to make this as long as I can and as natural and canon as the actual story and a real life relationship can be. I will update when I can which won't be too often because work both figuratively and literally sucks the life out of me and I have no net *leeches library wi fi* but rest assured this story isn't a one-shot, there is a plot behind it. And I've even drawn/sketched some pics so maybe I can post some on my dA to give you guys some idea of how I picture Jamie to look as a seventeen going on eighteen year old. Again thank you for your support! I encourage you to go out and watch the movie again lol!_


	3. Dreaming I Was Dreaming

Chapter 3

He awoke in the grass, stirring ever so gently as he felt the drowsy summer sun shine down at an angle in his line of vision. The wind was a breeze bringing a scent of wild lupine and asters from the earthy toned hilltops over on him. Vibrant colors of purple yellow and pink went on for miles down the hills and into the woods. Sounds of the birds and trilling of woodland life buzzed in peaceful harmony. His brown eyes parted partially to reduce the glare from the sun. He smiled lazily at the warmth tipping his head to the side and smiling wider at what he saw. The sun was glaring in his eyes but he saw the boy lying beside him. Even though he couldn't see his face he knew who he was. He saw the smile being reciprocated and all was right with the world. Time even stood still for him. Everything was right.

In a startle Jack jumped awake; blue eyes wide as he hesitantly looked from side to side. He sat up feeling his face to wipe away the frost that had built up. Again he looked to his side; there was of course no boy. Jack moved from his bed in the thicket behind the lake rubbing his hair. There was no field of flowers, there was no sun. There was only frostbitten earth and the looming Man in the Moon keeping watch over all. Whatever that was, he could feel the long forgotten warmth flooding over his entire body.

In the dark he rode the wind along the streets hoping that if Jamie had been waiting up for him, he hadn't waited too long. He made it to the end of the street and looked up at the house to see that every light was out. Was it that late?

Jack sighed soundly as he decided to turn and go back home.

"Jack." He turned suddenly to see the voice sighing again in relief when he saw Jamie come from the front door wrapped in a light jacket and scarf. "There you are. Better late than never." He grinned at the elder moving to rub his hands together.

"That late?"

"A little after ten, but it's alright." Jamie chuckled. "You kept your promise."

"Yeah, I did." He smiled wryly back at him, still a little shaken up from the dream he had.

"Do you work tonight?" Jamie kept his gaze on Jack.

"Nah, the frost is on the ground. That's all North wanted for now. Maybe some light snow before Christmas later. What about you? What are you doing out? You haven't really been waiting up for me all this time have you?"

"Yes and no." Jamie chuckled. "Mom's tired, she just asked if I would return the neighbor's dishes she borrowed from Thanksgiving." Jack took a look to see the white grocery bag hanging on the other teen's arm, resting in the crook of his elbow. "I figured you'd show up sooner or later." His smile broadened and all at once Jack was flooded with warmth. Scents of wild flowers came back to him as he stared. "…Jack?" Jamie murmured with confusion and hints of worry.

The warmth fled, replaced by the normal cold he was used to and the scents of marzipan and cinnamon replaced the aroma of flowers. "S-Sorry I was just lost in thought." He laughed a little in spite of himself looking away with an even more worried look.

"Is something wrong?" Jamie frowned softly reaching to touch his shoulder making the elder close his eyes.

"I've been thinking too much lately." The winter spirit found himself whispering, thankful that no repressed memories forced him into a lapse or blackout.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Jamie offered. "Christmas is coming up soon, you need to get your strength up." Maybe he was right. He was just tired and suddenly meeting up with a mature Jamie after all this time was just messing with his head. "You don't have to come tomorrow."

"But I want to." Jack countered, looking up in surprise.

"I don't, not if you're sick." The brunet's expression saddened. "I'd rather you get rest. It's not worth it if you're unwell."

"To be honest, it's been so long I don't think I can even get sick anymore." Jack murmured with a little smile. "But…if it's what you want Jamie."

"D-Don't think I don't want to see you." Jamie gasped. "I do, I really do. Every day in fact, but not at your expense. Millions of kids all over the world are counting on you and I don't want them to blame you if you couldn't do your job..."

"You don't have to protect me." He smiled at the human, everything feeling right. "But…I appreciate the sentiment." Pausing for a moment he added. "Honestly I don't think anyone else has cared as much as you do." From his words he watched Jamie's shoulders relax but his face still cased in concern, eyes alive with worry.

"Please get some rest." Jamie pleaded. "I'll check on you tomorrow, okay? At the lake to see if you need anything." Which that in itself was odd. Plus he didn't know what he could do for Jack anyway. How does one nurse an immortal being? Jack nodded and sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Want me to walk with you?"

"No it's fine. Thanks anyway though." The younger nodded accepting his friend's gratitude. "You need to sleep too you know. You have school in the morning."

"Yeah I do." Jamie huffed. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome." The snowy haired teen smiled, mildly teasing just so he could have that smile back on Jamie's face. The expression of permanent worry was a handsome mature look for him but it just didn't suit him. "I'll feel better in time. I promise."

"You sure make a lot of promises don't you?"

"And I keep every single one of them." He tipped his head to the side some, leaning his weight on his cane.

"Yes you do." The younger boy sighed, watching his breath mist out in the night air. "And while you're at it, stop biting my nose will you?"

"It's called a nip. You'll come to appreciate it more." Jack huffed but laughed. "Well…I guess its goodnight then."

"Night Jack." Jamie smiled.

"…night Jamie." Jack pushed his weight off of his staff as the merriment stopped tugging on his pale lips to let his softer smile to ease in. "Don't catch a cold."

"I'll try not to." They waved to each other as Jack caught a current in the wind, sailing off into the distance. Instead of going back home as he had originally planned, a new idea sparked in his head and he turned direction suddenly.

"North Pole." He uttered, voice lost to all but the wind.

* * *

"Where is the cocoa?" North looked to one of the elves jingling past with a plate full of cookies taking one from the plate. In recognition that he missed something, one of the elves turned back around and ran off more than likely to pick up the mug of steaming chocolate he had forgotten. "This year's Christmas will be wonderful! White Christmas everywhere!" He laughed in joy.

He inspected his lists rolled out over his workshop table as he nibbled the iced cookie, crumbs getting trapped in his beard. To do lists always seemed longer than any nice list he's ever had. With a frown he tapped the written words of 'inspect the sleigh'. That's right, one of the runners were a little shaky. Well that wouldn't do now would it? "I will have to get this done early."

In the middle of going over inspections he failed to see the elf jingle back with the saucer holding the mug full of hot chocolate. However the yeti by the door calmly took the mug and continued staring forth impassively. Appalled but mostly confused, the elf's bell twinkled as he turned to face the obviously much taller furry helper. Seconds later the doors flew open knocking the elf away.

"North." Jack slid off of the breeze, cool feet hitting the warm wood floors.

Dazed and confused the elf hobbled off in a wobbly line. The yeti that caught the door gently closed it and moved to give St. Nick his cocoa.

"Spasiba!" North beamed holding the mug. "Ah Jack Frost you scamp, what brings you here?"

Jack waited a bit to let the adrenaline wear down. It was no easy task to make it all the way up here on wind alone. He took a couple more seconds to catch his breath before speaking and when he opened his mouth to speak, he found the words wouldn't come as easily as he thought they would. With a smirk, North turned to face him.

"You lost tongue?"

"No…" Jack sighed looking up at him trying to be serious, but it was hard to be serious with a man who held a huge mug reading "who's your Santa" and had crumbs of pink cookie in his beard. "You uh…saving that for later?" He chuckled lightly pointing to his own chin.

"Ach, you are such comedian." North grumbled patting his beard down ridding it of the crumbs.

"So I've been told." Jack smiled up at the elder spirit chuckling a bit before he tried once again to be serious, the smile falling. At this North frowned as well.

"Why long face? What is troubling you?" He padded a large hand on the boy's shoulder making him lose his footing for a moment. "You are not still upset about rushing out on meeting are you? You are forgiven I said-"

"No it's not that." Jack shook his head, holding onto his staff with both hands leaning his cheek against the frozen wood.

"What you need is cocoa da? Bring more cocoa!" North boomed and the wobbly elf from before saluted, tongue hanging between his goofy smiling lips before marching off right into the door. The yeti rolled his eyes, frown still in place as he groaned and opened the door for the elf shutting it again behind him. "Now…have seat. Tell old North what is problem?"

Jack had to think of how to word this as he moved to sit in the small chair beside North's work bench. He didn't rightly know what it was anyway so was there a right or wrong way to put it? He opened his mouth, brow furrowed as he just let the words come to him. "I've been having these weird dreams."

"Dreams?" North stroked his beard.

"…yeah." Jack murmured softly. "Only…I don't think they're dreams. They feel so real."

"Real how?"

"I-I don't know, like…like when I wake up it still feels like I'm there. Like I actually _lived_ it."

A thinker's brow creased the old man's forehead. "If they are feeling real as you say, they probably are memories from childhood you are experiencing." North reached for his mug looking at Jack for the okay.

"It's fine go ahead." He nodded quickly, North nodding as well taking a big sip as he searched for more words to go on. "But if they are memories from my childhood I would have remembered. My teeth. I saw every last childhood memory."

"Every memory your mind wanted you to see." St. Nick pointed a finger at him.

"…what?" Jack looked up, genuinely interested now.

"Teeth from childhood are…how you say…very precious da?" He chuckled. "In each tooth are precious memories of growing up into adult. But some memories fall through and aren't captured."

"What kind of memories?" The younger spirit leaned forward some.

"Repressed memories. Maybe something sad or scary. Even though the memory is dear to you, if is that bad sometimes brain has mechanism to make you…forget."

"But why? H-How can you recall these memories?"

Upon noticing Jack's harried responses, he drew up his mouth into a thinking slant and scratched his head. "Is ways. None that I know of as I have retained all of mine and never had repressed…" He frowned softly when the boy just looked crestfallen. "Don't give up hope Jack. If you have repressed memory, it will come back da?"

"I suppose so…"

"Of course it will!" The Christmas spirit boomed merrily with a laugh clapping the boy on his back nearly making him fall out of the chair. "If it troubles you so, you should go see Tooth." He took another gulp of his hot chocolate sighing out in delight.

"Tooth?" Jack perked. "She can help with that kinda thing?"

"Of course she can! She is being master of all memory! If there is way of remembering something in childhood, she can help!" Tooth…of course Tooth, why didn't he think of that in the first place?! "Now is there anything else I can help with?"

"No thanks, I'll go see her now." He stood up just as the door opened up to show the happy elf holding the saucer and mug of piping hot cocoa.

"Won't you stay for while? Have hot cocoa we can go over Christmas plans!" North smiled.

"Uh, thanks but I really gotta go. We can next time."

"Very well. Good luck to you Jack Frost." St. Nick sat back at his work table with a twinkle in his eye and Jack took off out the door. The elf looked around confused and grew even more confused when the yeti once again took the mug. He looked up in anger and huffed, hopping from foot to foot. The door flew open and the elf went flying as Jack came in again sheepishly smiling.

"Oh and thanks for listening."

"Is no problem." North chuckled waving. "Come back anytime." Jack smiled and once again left, for the final time. The yeti with an ever present gruff impassive look closed the door gently holding the mug and then took a sip, a smile slowly curling his furry lips.

* * *

Toothiana worked diligently fluttering around her home as it flooded with her fairies. "Good work!" She squealed cheering them on. "OMIGOSH!" She stopped one to look. "Timmy's first baby tooth?" Her eyes welled up with adoration as the fairy she palmed also looked up with wide watery eyes nodding. "It's so itty bitty teeny tiny~!" Tooth let the fairy go on its way to place the precious tooth in its designated canister. When she heard the melodious squeal of a couple dozen or hundred of her little helpers, she turned excitedly to meet the source.

Jack smiled nervously at all the swooning fairies waving lightly at them. "Baby Tooth." He perked when the particular fairy smiling when the happy little thing fluttered against his cheek tickling him. "Ha ha, nice to see you too- oh sorry." His smile grew sheepish seeing her shiver. Both looked up when Tooth parted the sea of happy squealish fairies.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, flying straight to him hugging him tightly.

"Ack! To…Tooth…ch-choking…not…not breathing!" He gasped.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry." She giggled letting him go. "It's just been so long since you've visited me! Is there a special occasion?"

Jack gulped his air down and inhaled heavily rubbing his chest. "No, nothing special. I just had a favor to ask."

"What? A favor?" She blinked noting his sudden composure and turned around clapping. "Okay ladies, okay back to work! I know I know, swoon later!" Tooth giggled a little shyly before turning back to face her guest. "Come with me, we can talk." He followed her through the archways and winding open hallways. Nice decorating. Some kind of feng shui feeling going on here. He stepped into a room with long tall windows that sort of represented a birdcage if only roomier. Guess what they say is true about this place. Built for birds by birds. "Now what can I do for you?"

The younger spirit looked around nervously, chuckling a little when Tooth urged him to sit on the stool beside her. "Sorry to stop by so suddenly."

"It's no trouble Jack, you're welcome any time. You know that." Toothiana smiled, her iridescent wings fluttering.

"Thanks." He flashed a toothy grin making her squeal. "Heh. Anyway, there was something I wanted to talk about. To be honest I should have come to you first, I don't know why I didn't…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck sighing. "It's my memory. There's something up with it…"

"Like what?" All teasing smiles aside, she blinked violet eyes slipping into a bit of a serious side of herself.

"When I dream." Jack looked up at her, curling up his legs to hug his knees resting his staff on the ground next to the stool. "I had this strange dream tonight. It's too weird to mark it off as _just_ a dream." His eyes were swirling with confusion and a hunger for some answers.

"Tell me about it." Tooth crossed her legs, resting her hands cordially on her knees.

He closed his eyes to better recall the dream, possibly a memory. "It's from before. Before I became Jack Frost. It's so real, and so familiar to me. Like I actually remember the smells and how everything sounded and felt."

"Naturally." She smiled. "Memories tend to do that. And you said you were able to see all of your childhood memories right?"

"That's right, but this memory wasn't in my teeth. There's a hole in my memory and it feels like I'm getting bits and pieces here and there." He furrowed his brow.

"Oh dear." Her hand covered her mouth. "You mean…oh dear. That sounds like a repressed memory."

Jack nodded, wringing his hands together. "North thinks so too. He sent me here to see you. You got to help me Tooth, it scares me."

"It does? ...You don't think-"

"No. I don't think Pitch is involved." The younger shook his head. "I think it's just me scaring myself. I've already had two blackouts. One in the form of a flashback and the other in my dream."

"If you're having flashbacks so close to each other then there is a source triggering it. I've had mild cases before and this sounds like them. Unless you find the source I can't really do anything…" Toothiana reached to his shoulder touching him tenderly. "I'm sorry Jack. I wish I could be of more help…"

"No it's fine." He smiled up at her; teeth bared making her sigh in joy. "I appreciate the help. I'll see what I can do on finding the source."

"Okay." She smiled but blinked when he stood. "Be careful though!" At her sudden warning, Jack turned to face her. "Repeated contact with the source can cause more memory lapses. Even something like that can affect Guardians like us, Jack."

"I'll remember that." Jack nodded.

"Good. And don't force it. It'll come to you in time; just let it come to you naturally." The feathers atop her head happily twitched. "If you happen to find the source or have any more problems with your memory feel free to come back any time."

"Thanks Tooth." He murmured, leaning in brushing a soft brotherly kiss against her cheek and laughed softly upon watching her blush a soft purple and pink.

"O-Oh my…I should go back to work…yes I should." She smiled shyly cupping her cheeks with both hands happily giggling. They both walked together down the halls back to the main holding where the fairies were still happily buzzing about gathering teeth when Baby Tooth fluttered up excitedly with a tooth. "Oh is that…oh it is! It's Sophie's!"

At this Jack jolted and grinned. "Hey Tooth. Sophie wants a dollar for that."

"What? A dollar?" She blinked.

"Yeah." Jack shrugged. "Been brushing regularly too. Calls for a little reward don't you think?" Baby Tooth held the little white enamel up for Tooth to inspect and she smiled.

"I think so. One dollar for Sophie's incisor. She drives a hard bargain." Baby Tooth nodded and zoomed off to place the tooth in its proper place and carry out Tooth's instructions.

"She sure does." Jack sighed, swinging and swishing his staff about with a practiced hand.

"Leaving now?"

"Think I will. It's late and I better get some sleep. Maybe I'll be lucky and have a dreamless sleep…I never thought I'd say that." Jack looked to his staff clenching it tighter.

"I know." She kept her gaze steady on him, eying him pitifully.

"Bye Tooth." He smiled over his shoulder.

"Bye Jack, hope to see you soon dear." Tooth wiggled her fingers in a dainty farewell before flying off to see what the commotion was higher up near the top of the tower. With a spring in his step, Jack took a leap diving off of the platform flying down into the Asian mountains to catch the strong winds allowing them to carry him back home.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well this chapter was a little shorter wasn't it? I was hit by a sudden burst of inspiration that I had to get started writing right away. Thankfully there was enough of it to get me around my writer's block lol. And again thank you guys for cheering me on in the reviews. Seeing those really pep me up and remind me that you guys want to see just where I'm going with this story. It even means more inspiration! So feel free to comment on what you think is going on, I encourage it. I'll get started on the next chapter!_

_Now for a little bit of recognition for some reviewers_

_Humanized Serenity: I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far. Your comments are very encouraging and keep me in a great mood! Please keep cheering me on :3 it's readers like you that make me want to keep writing even though it's not my forte!_

_MsMorningBird: I love working with potential plots and with any good plot comes comedy relief. I tend to rely on a lot of comedy relief to balance out the drama and many situations come out to be what I believe cute. I'm happy you agree!_

_Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness: your comments ultimately sparked me to challenge myself as an artist. I'm not much a writer, my ability relies solely on my art. But when a fandom comes along that I'm so fiercely devoted to, I want to contribute anything I can. If this small piece of fan fiction added to a category that grew to more than 1,000 pieces in over two weeks is one of the better stories out there its because of people like you that inspire other fans like me._

_ThePreppyEmo: Thank you for the comment lol. I like that I'm keeping you guys guessing. Maybe it will keep you wanting to check in on updates if the story interests you so far_

_For everyone else, Reid Phantom, Squeefreak, Yami Alchemist, Catsrcute 567, Catlover 10192 and any guests keep checking in and reviewing! Your continued support is appreciated!_


	4. The Awakening

Chapter 4

"OOOOHMYGOOOOSH!" The loud and deafening scream carried long, loud and far in the Bennett household. Jamie shot straight up in alarm from his sleep blinking repeatedly and rubbing his bedhead hair. "Jamie Jamie look!" Sophie ran into the room jumping on her brother knocking the air out of him.

"OMF! Sophie e-easy…" He coughed, moving her off of him but trying to focus his blurry vision on what she was holding in her hands. "Hey a dollar."

"That's right! A dollar!" She grinned wide showing him the missing tooth. "I lost it last night before bed! It was Jack Frost! He told me he'd get the Tooth Fairy to give me a dollar and he did it!" The brunet blinked before smiling and petting her hair down.

"Kept his promise didn't he?"

"He sure did! Oh…I gotta save this." Her eyes went wide as dinner platters as she held the currency bill to her chest. "Gotta save it!"

"Better go put it up then so you don't lose it then." Jamie covered his mouth yawning falling back on the bed.

"I will! Oh wow, the Tooth Fairy is the greatest!" Sophie giggled holding the dollar dearly. "Never ever gonna spend it. I'll keep it forever and ever!" Jamie watched in amusement as his kid sister hopped out the door in her jammies once again leaving him alone. He lied there sitting up in bed for a moment before moving the covers aside to get up in stretch.

"Time for a shower." He popped his back, ruffling up his hair even more. Maybe by the time he was finished getting ready he could go check on Jack and see how he was. His bare feet walked across the carpet of his bedroom down the cold hardwood floor of his hallway to the bathroom. A quick shower was all he needed but once he got in there he stayed to let the warm water gush over his neck and back. He found himself thinking on just what it was he was doing to poor Jack, making him stay just so he could see him. "I'm grown now…I shouldn't still have this childish want to see him…"

The idea depressed him, growing up. Growing up meant abandoning all of what he knew as a child. It meant…growing into a man and starting a family; having kids so they could believe in the Guardians. He winced as he rubbed his shoulder. No this was no good for him. There was good reason why he wanted Jack to stay. He cared, even Jack himself said it! No one has ever cared as much as he had! Hurrying up to wash himself off, he jumped out of the shower clad in nothing but a towel as he ran out the door nearly face first into his mother.

"Mom!"

"Oh there you are Jamie, can you take Sophie to school? I'm not feeling too well." She coughed, covering her mouth seemingly not bothered by the fact she just ran into her half naked son fresh from the shower. Well she shouldn't be, she only bathed and diapered the boy when he was knee-high from a grasshopper.

Oh no, Jamie groaned internally. If he took Sophie by the middle school, that didn't leave him time to go check on Jack… "Is there no other way? Can't she take the bus?"

"Please honey just for today, its Friday. I'll feel better by the time Monday comes around I promise."

"You always say that." He whined softly trying to hold his towel to his body.

"Please Jamie, please. Just for today."

There was no winning with this woman. He sighed and rolled his eyes lightly, inhaling a breath and holding it. "Okay fine." Jamie let the air out in a rush. "L-Let me get dressed." He turned in a huff to go straight to his room grinding his teeth in a pouty frown as he heard his mother call for Sophie behind him. So much for checking on his best friend.

* * *

Jamie walked along the sidewalks with his sister at his side. He looked down to see her happy smile stretched across her face. Her tooth had been all she talked about this morning and she talked about it with such wonder and exuberance. It made him smile too that his kid sister was a believer.

"Jamie? Why do you look so down?"

He blinked; straightening up from the slump he didn't know he was in. "Huh?"

"Well you look kinda sad." Sophie really did look so much cuter with that missing tooth. Jamie looked away before looking back again. To be honest he didn't like the way she was eying him.

"Not sad, I was just hoping to have a little more time before heading off to school."

"Oh…Jamie…?"

"What?"

"Are you seeing someone?"

"WOAH!" Jamie's arms went out, eyes bugged as he slipped and fell down right on his back with a grunt.

"Jamie! Are you okay?!" Sophie gasped looking down over at her brother with a worried cry.

"I-I'm fine!" That was tough guy talk for 'no I'm not okay and if you dare try to help me up right now I won't speak to you until you're forty'. Sophie sighed and stood back as her brother squirmed back up, hefting himself up on his feet. "Where did that come from?" He gaped at the little girl.

"Well you know…you've been acting really weird all week."

"Weird? Weird how?!"

"Very…like…happy." She shrugged causing the other to stare still as a rock, pupils wobbling a little as he carefully processed what she just said.

"What…in the world?! Happy means weird?!"

"No! You've always been happy it's just…you're…happier! You always walk around now with this this…this weird…glow! I dunno!" Sophie pouted. "You just act…like momma did when she started dating again. You know…like you're in love."

Jamie froze, mouth held agape. "Sophie. Whoa whoa, back up, back it up." He chuckled nervously. "You've been eating too many skittles before bedtime sis." The blonde frowned sternly, crossing her arms. "Love? Really?" He chuckled, moving along careful not to slip on the icy sidewalk again.

"Hey you're the one that's been muttering in your sleep mister. Don't blame me." Jamie gasped turning to face her with a look full of pure shock. Sophie eased up on the pouting when she noticed she managed to embarrass her big brother. "I didn't hear anything…but you've been talking for the last few days." A few moments later they reached the middle school and the younger sibling turned to face Jamie with a little smile. "I think it's nice you're in love. You'll have to let me meet her when you're ready." With a bounce in her step, she giggled, happily running to her school building up the driveway.

"I'm not in love!" Jamie called after her cupping his hands around his mouth before slumping. "I'm not…" It took him a few more seconds of standing there to really think about what she had said. Maybe he had time to...a quick look to his watch made him twitch and curse under his breath as he turned on his heel running right for the high school. The only thing he had time for was skidding into the school on time. And fortunately for him he _did_ make it on time. Jamie threw his bag into his locker, collected his books and ran for his first hour class. He sat there thinking of all the things that had happened the last couple of days. Jack coming back, keeping his promises, feeling as happy as he did when he was a child and Sophie suddenly coming out to say what she did. He sighed and rested his forehead into his propped up hand. Jack made everything hard to concentrate on.

School eventually came to a close, dragging out each and every second for him but it didn't end there. He joined his classmates and seated himself in detention hall, pulling out his notebook.

"Hey Jamie."

"Hey Becky." He sighed but gave a smile to his friend, setting all his binders and notebooks up in order before putting them into his bag.

"Got any homework?"

"Nah, finished it all in class." Jamie reached to pull one binder out in particular, removing his notebook and started doodling.

"So you're going to be sitting in here for an hour with nothing to do. Bummer." She pouted. "I have algebra."

"Ooh I feel sorry for you." He laughed and laughed harder when she shoved him playfully. Eventually when the teacher made his presence known, all the students calmed down and began working on whatever work they had to bring home with them. Jamie sighed and began drawing more in his notebook. Random lines joined together with more random lines, he wasn't really thinking about it until Rebecca looked over his shoulder and whispered.

"Who's that?"

"Huh?" Brown eyes looked to her before he looked back down on what he had done. He gasped softly, shocked and surprised that the drawn face of a certain winter spirit was staring back with a cool smirk.

"That's pretty good; did you make that up yourself?"

"U-Uh no, it's a…friend of mine." Jamie stuttered.

"Ooh he's a cutie. He looks photogenic too! What class is he in? What's his name?"

"H-His name is Jack…he doesn't go to school here…" At hearing her fawning over Jack he started to feel something he never thought he'd feel. Jealousy. He furrowed his brow at the sinking feeling in his gut.

"Oh did you meet him online?"

"No…he was here…he'll be coming back soon…"

"Oh that's great, you must be close." She giggled then sighed dreamily. "To get such detail I mean. He has a pretty smile. The eyes look really lovely too."

"Um, thanks." He smiled bashfully studying what he had drawn. Jack really had a dashing grin didn't he? And the way the light reflected in his blue eyes. He paused as his eyes stared longer at the drawing. The only reason he was able to get such detail had been because of Jack. When he caught him on the ice that night his face was so close. Close enough to where he could count his lashes. And the smell of wintergreen…or spearmint? Nah he'd settle on wintergreen. It wasn't until the other spoke up again that he broke the trance.

"So is he single-"

"No!" Jamie's eyes grew wide. "Er…no he isn't…" He added with a nervous laugh when his outburst not only confused Rebecca but a few others that happened to hear him and turn to look. "Sorry." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Oookay?" She looked at him strangely and giggled before going back to her work. Jamie furrowed his brow as he looked back at his picture.

'I never really noticed all these things about Jack…' Jamie wondered in his mind. 'I mean…I saw them and thought he was so cool but…he looks good…really good like…handsome good!' He huffed softly and rested his cheek into his palm. 'It's no fair how some guys are cursed with good looks.' He smiled anyway and fingered the graphite lines before stopping himself with a blush. 'Ugh what am I doing?! Fawning over him like Becky did… …fawning?! Did I really just say that?!' Jamie covered his face with a hand. 'What's wrong with me… ?'

His cheeks were alight with embarrassment as he stared a moment longer at his picture. He needed to get his mind off of Jack. Grudgingly, Jamie placed the drawing inside his binder and turned to flip his notebook to a fresh piece of paper to draw something else. He smiled in relief as he began drawing his own hero. Needed…more hair. Leaner. Ooh a kid like him! He grinned as he drew furiously.

"What'cha drawing now?" Rebecca peeked over.

"My own super hero." Jamie chuckled. "I'm blocked on inspiration."

"Oh yeah? Kinda looks like your friend Jack if you ask me." She giggled, turning back to her own work.

Mortified, Jamie stopped to look at just what he had drawn. Oh for the love of-! It _was _Jack! He contemplated ripping the paper out of the notebook and trashing it…but he couldn't find the heart to even rip the paper out. His brown eyes gazed sadly down at the paper. He knew what was going on, his conscience was telling him he should have checked on Jack today. He looked so drained last night too. Oh why didn't he check on him? It would have been worth it even if he would have shown up late to class.

With a sigh Jamie tenderly tore the paper at the perforated edges and stored the drawing along with the other one inside of his binder. Not too much longer, a couple more minutes then he could go see Jack. And man did that clock drag. Detention couldn't have ended soon enough.

Jamie ran out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. He panted as he ran down the sidewalks down into the old beaten paths of the park towards the pond. "Jack! Jack I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" He called out smiling with a pant. A second, two seconds, then ten; there was no answer. Jamie frowned lightly. "Jack?" He called again. "It's me…Jack…" He looked around in worry. Where was he? Jamie sighed and hung his shoulders in defeat. Jack wasn't here.

Slowly he walked back home. Stupid detention, thanks to that he missed Jack. He made it back home and sighed as he trudged up his stairs and tossed his bag into a corner in his room flopping face first down onto his bed. So now what was he supposed to do? He'd go down to the lake and check later.

* * *

Jack luckily had no problems with his dreams but North had sent for him some time after he woke up. He wanted to go over those plans that Jack had promised him. The younger spirit apprehensively went along with it and before he knew it he was caught up in another one of those meetings he just _loved_ so much. Why should so much hard work go into making it snow?

"How much longer is this going to take?" Jack muttered in a monotone, his propped up palm cradling his cheek.

"Not much longer Jack." North cheerfully looked over lists and laid one down for him to look at. "Now what do you think about these areas?

"They're fine North but I can't make a six foot snow in the Serengeti."

"Why is that?" The elder blinked.

"It's too warm. The climate isn't right."

"What continent is that again?"

"Africa?"

"Oh you are right…surely you can…make it snow enough to where snow can stay?" Poor North, he really wanted a white Christmas all over the globe. Jack had to laugh a little in amusement.

"I can't do that either. Unless you want all the snow to melt and cause the earth to jump to being made up of 90% water."

"That would cause problem…is shame children there not know white Christmas…"

Jack bit his lip in thought before resting his hand down on the table. "Alright I'll cut you a deal. I'll make it snow but only for a little bit, got it? Climate, region and all that stuff aside. That good enough for you?"

North fingered his mustache, his forehead again creasing in thought. "Hmmm…works for me!" He laughed, the happiness dancing in his eyes making Jack laugh some himself. Despite the man's occasional tendency to leap before he looked, North was a prominent role model in Jack's life. Fatherly and nurturing, quick to help him with anything he needed. He'd never admit it aloud, but he much preferred being with the other Guardians now than being on his own, yes even Bunnymund counted. Never before did he know how fulfilling it could be to actually belong. "You are making long face. Is making you look like Bunny."

"Ugh, don't say that." Jack rolled his eyes but smirked anyway.

"Did you go see Tooth?" North continued writing notes on the lists, rolling some away, pulling more to look over.

"Yeah…" He sighed heavily scratching the back of his head. "I didn't get anywhere though…"

"As I said, don't worry! Will come to you in time." Jack nodded looking down at his cup of cocoa dipping his finger in it feeling the warmth before frowning and removing it, turning to North.

"Say North?"

"Da?" He mumbled through his beard, writing quickly on parchment.

"You've been around a long time right?" He turned his back on his steaming mug of hot chocolate leaning back on the wooden table as an elf crawled up on said table dipping his tongue into the mug slowly slurping up the drink.

"I have." The elder spirit looked up with a grin. "Many many years. Why you ask?"

"Did you…know me when I was human?" Jack slowly drawled. He almost thought he said something wrong when old North paused in his writing and continued writing, looking like he was debating on what to say.

"You and your…sister, Jillian," Jack's blue eyes widened. "Were rascals." St. Nick sighed and chuckled. "Those were simple days. But I digress, I knew you Jack Frost. Even then you were on naughty list with your pranks and jokes…but you had genuine love for sister. You two were believers too. It made me proud you taught sister to believe." At hearing this; a soft smile tugged on the young teen's lips, eyes lost in a fog of memory as he remembered his sister's face.

"If you remember that…then, do you remember anything else? Any_one _else? Like…a boy?"

"Now Jack we have no time for this. We have plans!" North pouted.

"But North if you remember my childhood you could help with my memory!" His hand clenched the table sending a jolt of frost over the surface nervously, the ice crawling up to his cup of chocolate immediately freezing it; elf tongue and all.

"And what did Tooth tell you?" North eyed Jack warily.

"W-Well she told me to just let it come naturally-"

"And it will!" He rested a hand on Jack's shoulder squatting down some to see eye to eye. "I am sorry Jack, really I am but I remember nothing else. Take Tooth's advice. Discover for yourself at your pace, do not force it."

"Okay…" Jack looked away with a sigh and expression of defeat before North's hand shook him lightly.

"I mean it. It will be alright, da?" He smiled when the younger too nodded hesitantly and smiled. "Good. Have drink of cocoa. I think we are done for today." Jack looked back at his mug furrowing his brow in half disgust and half amusement, retracting his hand from its reaching position.

"Thanks but no thanks." He smirked, decided to let the ice thaw leaving the table. "When do you want to talk again?"

"Hmmm…" The big guy tapped the feathered quill against his chin. "We will have meeting one week before Christmas. Okay?"

"Fair enough." Jack nodded, reaching over for his staff shooing the gawking elves away grabbing it up. "I'm going back home. Next time call me would you? Kidnapping me is really getting old." He looked back at the yeti by the door who pointed to his own not so amused grumpy eyes then to Jack. "No offense Phil." Ever since that first time, whenever North needed Jack he'd just send the yetis by snow globe to pick him up. Sans oversized bag of course.

"If you promise to actually come! You are too sneaky for own good." North shook a finger at him. "You like to shirk."

"Yeaaah you got me." Jack tipped his head to the side, nose scrunching up with a good laugh. "I won't next time. Promise."

"Okay, as long as you promise. I think I will go study toys." The elder put his quill down, slapping his hands together mentally washing his hands free of it. "I will see you soon Jack."

"Alright." He walked out before North, grinning at the looks he was getting from the yeti on guard. Oh he never tired of seeing the toys being tested. On his way out he snickered as he heard a-

"I don't like, paint it green!"

* * *

Jack floated back over the town of Burgess sighing in relief. It took long enough getting back home and he was tired. With a grunt his feet touched the ground as he walked. It was a distraction, it served its purpose but he was still thinking about his repressed memories in the back of his mind. And North, he acted like something was up. If he did know anything he sure wasn't going to tell him anything any time soon.

He held his staff horizontally across his shoulders, holding it there with both hands on either side of his head. A few moments later he realized where he was: historical Burgess. It was no surprise. Jack tended to wander when he was in thought and this was the place that had been in his thoughts. Blue eyes looked all over the old buildings sighing in bittersweet reminiscence. Then he frowned in annoyance. If he could remember all of this, where everything was when this town was but a settlement, why couldn't he remember who that boy was in his dreams? In the hole of his memory?

"Repressed…memory…" He said to himself looking around. "I saw a hill…if I walk there…" It was worth a shot.

The snowy haired boy walked aimlessly through the downtown area, through the trees when he remembered the blackout with Jamie; the memory of him being eagerly led through the same trees. His mind focused on that, trying to tap into it again. It was a no go, but he definitely remembered where he was going. Eventually he ran out and gasped. A rolling hill that stretched out down far. There at the end of the field were few trees stripped of leaves and a highway though too far away to hear the cars. Jack's feet stumbled through the rock and ivy terrain of the woods to walk onto the hill of golden grass and sprigs. There were no asters or lupine or golden rod, not anymore he didn't think. But there was an abundance of mountain mint and witch hazel.

Jack sat himself down on the top of the hill setting his staff on his knees watching the sun beginning to set over in the west. There was no denying it; this was so familiar to him. He sighed heavily and looked down at his side feeling the winter sun flood him with feeble warmth. No one there, he was alone. The feeling ate at him in such a way that it made him stop to think. To think about how he always liked to be on his own before. But sitting here now and thinking about it…knowing he was alone in this very spot, he wanted to cry.

"I've just been working too hard." He whispered rubbing the side of his head, scruffing his white hair. "Whatever memories I have repressed, they can't be all that bad. I had a great life…"

A few more minutes and the sun would disappear over the hills. It was then he noticed that he hadn't had a chance to see Jamie all day today. He needed to see him. Jack stood up and moved to go back the way he came when he roughly bumped into something about his size. "Ow!"

"! Jamie?" Jack gasped at the boy rubbing his nose, eyes tearing.

"Ow Jack." Jamie pouted.

"Sorry I didn't see you." Jack smiled sheepishly. "Wait, what are you doing following me?"

"I saw you fly in. I shouted at you but I guess you didn't hear me. So I followed you. Get your ears checked would you?" The younger huffed, removing his hands from his nose.

"It's not bad." The winter spirit rolled his eyes smirking, holding his fingers over the sore nose for a Johnny on the spot icepack. "There, better?"

"Heh, aren't you a Jack of all trades?"

"Cute. Make another pun and I'll pinch." Empty threats, gotta love 'em. They looked at each other for a moment before laughing, Jack's hand retracting back. "So what are you doing out?"

Jamie sniffed, wriggling his nose. "Looking for you. I wanted to come see you this morning but I had to take Sophie to school. Then I had detention after school…" He stopped in remembrance of what had happened during detention. Whether he knew it or not, a small blush painted his cheeks. He really did catch a lot of detail in his drawings. Every little detail in fact. Even the light freckles on his face. His handsome face…

"Yo!"

"H-Huh wha?" Jamie blinked.

"Now who needs to get his ears checked?" Jack smirked, leaning on his staff. "I said I was at North's. He wanted to go over Christmas plans. I can safely say that we came to a compromise."

"Oh…white Christmas?"

"Oh yeah." The elder sighed and looked back over at the setting sun. "Want to sit here for a bit? Watch the sunset? Cool place to watch it from."

"Why not?" Jamie smiled and moved to sit in the grass hugging his knees, Jack joining him. Both boys sighed heavily engaging in some small talk, just talking about their day only Jack leaving out his repressed memory problem and Jamie leaving out his revelation that he found Jack handsome.

"So that's it. And that's why it's going to snow in Africa." Jack placed his hand on the ground leaning back some. The brunet's laugh was music to his ears. More kids should laugh like that he told himself. However he flinched when he felt something on his hand. Looking down he saw Jamie's hand land right over his and saw it pull back in alarm.

"Sorry."

The mildly surprised, shy and apologetic face of Jamie Bennett was all he saw. He blinked and there was another familiar face sitting next to him, but he wasn't Jamie. The hill of flowers surrounded them but he didn't see that. All he saw was brown hair, smiling burnt sienna eyes and a smile that would make Tooth faint in adoration. A loose cotton shirt hung on his lean torso as he leaned in close to Jack tentatively. He was so close now that Jack was frozen on the spot. The boy's head tilted, his eyes closed lashes fluttering against his pink cheeks. Warmth flooded him again as he felt it; warm lips pressing into his own. And the thing that scared and excited him at the same time was that he was leaning into it. He _wanted_ it.

_I love you Jack._

"I love you too…" He found himself whispering back.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yey got another chapter done! I know exactly where I'm going with this; it's just filling in the swiss cheese holes of my plot that's the trouble lol. I didn't know the name of Jack's little sister…if it's wrong I apologize, it just seemed to fit… Jack and Jill went up a hill…plus I saw it used in a fic somewhere lol. You got a little bit of action out of this though, maybe you guys have some kind of idea of what's going on. Keep checking in and reviewing for updates. I have two pictures drawn~ hopefully I can get those posted up soon. And a plus, here is a link to a newly posted pic of an older Jamie hikari-sora1 . deviantart # / d5o946n I pasted with spaces. If it doesn't work, just look up my dA account, same screen name._

_On a separate note aside from the story. If I have any readers from Connecticut, my heart goes out to you and your family._


	5. Awake When I'd Rather Be Asleep

Chapter 5

Smooth lips slid into his own, so wonderful and warm. He shouldn't be doing this. They would have been found out, but he didn't care. He loved when his hands would slide into his hair. His lips parted for air, barely holding back the whimpers as his lover's tongue would so gently graze the inside of his bottom lip.

"Jack." He whispered, fingers dancing over his scalp, down to his neck.

It was so torturous. Like watching a movie of a life not his own through someone else's eyes, unable to control his actions. But it had to have been his life, it must have been him! This joy and overwhelming want to be close to this boy kissing him and touching him in the intimate but tender way a man touches his wife was too close to unbearable. The summer air kept them warm as they lied back into the grass and colorful flowers holding each other.

"I missed you." He whispered down at Jack, nosing his temple their hands still touching each other keeping contact in anyway they can. Strokes of the hair, dragging the very tips of their fingers down cheeks, necks, clothed chests.

"I missed you too." Jack whispered back. "How did you get away?" And he cupped the other's jaw pulling him down into another deep kiss drawing groans from both of them.

"Mmm I finished early." The other boy pulled back with a pant and smiled at him, soft laughter bubbling from his chest when he felt Jack kiss his teeth. It was alright though, as Jack had proved many times before, he loved kissing his teeth. "Thou art more lovely with each waning day. Shall I compare thee to a rose?"

Jack pulled back making a face but smiling pinching the boy's nose. "I wish you would talk normally." His friend chuckled but drew Jack back into his arms making him blush all over again.

"I do love the way your nose wrinkles when you hear my cultured tongue." The boy sighed softer still at Jack's smirk. "And my how you take delight in teasing me."

"Why not? You do as well." Jack murmured, moving to roll on top of the other. Soft chocolate brown eyes stared down at the boy in wonder; never knowing that the one below him was thinking the same thing.

"It should be sin to love you." He whispered to Jack.

"Last I checked it wasn't." Jack leaned down and pressed his nose ever so lightly to the boy's. "Why should it be sin?"

"The heat is unbearable." Came the whispered reply.

"Then it must be heaven's light." Jack smiled at his friend but frowned softly when his words only succeeded in drawing a more forlorn smile. "What is wrong?"

"People like me aren't blessed."

"Look at me." Jack whispered, cupping the brunet's face gently with both hands he moved it back to lock eyes with him. "I have been blessed with you…wouldn't you call that a blessing for you as well?"

"…Jack." He laughed so tenderly. "Oh how you say you are not the romantic one."

"You bring it out in me…now kiss me." He whispered against his mate's lips. "We haven't much longer before they come looking for us." Complying, Jack's lover wrapped his arms around him once again pulling him into one of those satisfyingly deep kisses they both loved so much hearing nothing but the sounds of the birds calling out in the trees and the beating of their own hearts in their ears.

It was too good to be a dream, but it had been that. At least that is how Jack interpreted it. He opened his eyes barely noticing he was covered in frost, the equivalent of sweat for him. Cursing softly he forced his body to sit up. That dream could have only been caused by what happened earlier. It was awkward! He had to lie to Jamie about what he whispered and then both boys said their goodbyes as normal and went about their ways. Only poor Jack found himself plunged into a series of dreams after having trouble falling asleep. Dreams? Were they really dreams or more of his repressed memory?

Jack thought back on those dreams and covered his face blushing, lashes fluttering lightly as he closed his eyes. Even behind closed lashes he saw that beautiful boy. "He looks like Jamie." He whispered. And too true he was. That nameless boy in his memory that was slowly covering that gaping hole looked so much like Jamie it was almost scary. Dreaming about it was scary anyway. No nightmares involved just pure bliss. These issues with his memory frightened Jack in more ways than Pitch Black could have ever imagined. "It's making me sick…" The winter spirit mewled to himself, curling up almost scared to move any more.

In the middle of trying to make sense of his dream he failed to see his surroundings slowly lighting up with a soft golden glow as the source closed in on his location. He looked up not surprised to see the Sandman coming down to check on him. Jack smiled in relief, sighing heavily.

"Hey Sandy."

The elder Guardian smiled and then looked around like he was looking for something before settling his confused eyes on Jack.

"What are you looking for?" Jack cocked a brow when Sandy pointed to him, himself and then looked around more. "No. No one else is here but you and me." He chuckled softly but furrowed his brow when Sandy continued looking. "Hey what's wrong?"

The Sandman looked back up with a silent sigh shaking his head with confusion, shrugging his shoulders.

"So what's the problem?" Jack chuckled as Sandy floated over closer and sat near him and began to show him a reel of sandy images going too fast for Jack to even keep up. "H-Hey whoa whoa! I told you about that. I appreciate the thought but I can't keep up when you do that." With a shifting huff he whipped a veil of sand from his palm and moved in close to Jack making him twitch. "H-Hey I just woke up, I don't need to go back to sleep."

Sanderson shook his head and continued forth, wrapping the veil gently around Jack's head to show him. What should have happened was Jack passing out dreaming of things he loved. Snow, snowflakes, snow days, and his friends. Innocent things like that. Instead Jack stayed awake, not a hint of drowsiness.

"…what gives?" Jack whispered fingering the sand. The snowy haired boy looked up at his friends to see what he was trying to say. The conjured image was of Sandy himself giving Burgess sweet dreams, but when the sand made its way to a conjured image of Jack, it had bounced off. "The dream sand isn't working? Not on me?" Sandy nodded and shrugged. This isn't good. "H-How long has this been going on?" From Sandy's indication, he gathered about three days…about the same time he met back up with Jamie.

Sandy hadn't known yet about his memory problem he didn't think. Maybe there was something he could do. "Sandy, I need your help. It's about my dreams and I think my memories." At seeing the image of a tooth above Sandy's head, he shook his head. "I already talked to Tooth, she can't do anything."

The Sandman furrowed his brow, pouting in thought as Jack explained his situation from beginning to finish. The answer seemed simple enough to him. True the dreams Jack encountered weren't dreams at all and were actually repressed memories trying to be naturally recovered by taking the place of dreams. But as Tooth had put it, Jack needed to be in contact with a source.

"I guess…memories are powerful things…" Sandy nodded in agreement. "Do you think there is a reason I'm remembering this now? After all of this time?" Jack whispered.

He didn't know much, but he had some idea and some idea was really better than nothing at all but before he could offer Jack any form of answer he looked up through the bramble of trees and brush to look up at the Moon. After a moment or so he looked back at a confused Jack pointing out to him that he needed to get back to work.

"Ah yeah guess it's late. Sorry I kept you." Sandy smiled patting Jack's shoulder showing it was no trouble at all. "If you don't mind…could I come see you sometime?" Brightening up, Sandy nodded excitedly just beaming at the younger making him laugh softly. "Thanks I appreciate it…see you later." Both Guardians waved, Sandy leaving Jack's company the gold light slowly fading away leaving nothing but the silver light from the Man in the Moon. "If you do know something, tell me would you?" Jack murmured up at the Moon. He didn't know what he was hoping for and a good thing he didn't put much stock into hoping for anything from the Moon because nothing happened.

He sighed heavily and lied back in bed after giving the Moon a sour look. Silent as ever. Should he manage to fall back asleep, he decided to make a note to see Tooth in the morning. Something had to give.

* * *

Jack set out early in the morning moments after waking up. He rode on the wind high up in the clouds gliding out to Tooth's Palace. Within seconds of arriving he managed yet again to gain the attention of every fairy within his vicinity. He smiled waving to the squealy little things before leaping from platform to platform looking for Toothiana.

"Where is sh-" Jack stopped with a little laugh as he found Tooth way up high looking through one of her libraries. "Hey Tooth!"

"Jack?" She gasped looking over her shoulder back at him and she wasn't smiling.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

She furrowed her brow sadly, feathers drooping lightly. In her hands was a canister. A pretty old one and it looked familiar.

"Whose is that?"

"H-Huh this?" Tooth moved to looking like she was going to hide it but she held it out to Jack to show him. It was his baby teeth. "I was just looking…"

"Y-You looked at my memories?" Jack stood there not knowing to feel defensive, angry or not care at all. He really didn't care if she looked but…

"I'm sorry." She pulled the case back with both hands cradling it carefully. "But something happened recently. I was against looking at them Jack, but I needed to. I hope you can forgive me."

"Tooth, it…" He sighed shaking his head. "It's no big deal."

She smiled weakly but still looked deflated. The younger hadn't seen the woman look this sad since Pitch screwed her over.

"So what happened?" Now that he got a look around the air looked a little tense, not even the other fairies were buzzing about up here.

"It started a little after you left a few days ago. Your canister, it started to glow. And the memories started to leak."

"Leak?!" Jack gasped. "Did I lose any?!"

"N-No you didn't lose any…" Tooth looked down at the canister.

"Talk to me Tooth, what does this mean?" She turned away her feathers still drooped, wings fluttering still despite her saddened state. "Tooth."

"In the case of repressed memory," She began turning to look at him. "I let the children remember bits and pieces of what they already knew so they can find the memory for themselves. And…the same goes for adults if they have repressed memories from childhood. There's a reason why they are to remember slowly Jack."

"And why is that?"

"Think of your teeth like a reservoir and your memories like water…" Toothiana sighed shakily holding the canister to her chest still, like the teeth themselves were a brace to gather her bearings. Every little case in her library she held dear to her heart. And poor Tooth was trying so hard to keep her voice level. "Naturally a lot of memory can go into each tooth but if you have a repressed memory, it gets replaced with another one of your memories instead and before you know it all of your teeth are filled with memories…when you start remembering, its best to remember slowly, giving your teeth time to retain what should have been there…if you remember fast it…" She held the canister up to him just what was wrong with it. "It overflows."

He worried his lip at the state the canister was in, the hinges looked to be forced open. It wasn't that bad but it shouldn't look like that at all. He hadn't meant for this to happen, he just wanted some answers. And after three centuries he felt he deserved them. "Tooth I-"

"D-Did you find anything?"

He couldn't very well lie to her; the proof was in her hands. "I did." The winter spirit set his jaw.

"I…I'm sorry Jack." She whispered closing her eyes as a tear left to fall down her face. Jack flinched in alarm rushing to her holding her shoulders.

"Tooth…no, no why? Why are you sorry?"

"I should have known about this." She cringed, shoulders trembling softly with silent sobs. "Please forgive me, I-" The younger shook his head hugging her tight pulling her against him. With a silent gasp, feathers twitched in surprise and sensitivity as she felt them being petted.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. It's my fault, you understand me? There was nothing you could have done." Jack pulled back to look into the fairy's eyes and cupped her face trying to quell her tears. "Please Tooth." He whispered. "Don't cry."

She shook her head gently, feathers wisping around her face. "You trusted me to keep those memories safe. Every child does, if I can't do even that…"

"It's because of me, alright? It's _my_ fault." Jack stroked his thumb on her cheek to wipe away the tear. He felt sick to his stomach. His selfish wanting yet again hurt someone. "You did a great job keeping my teeth after all this time. It's because I found out more stuff that this happened, not because of you. So don't take all of this on yourself." Not Tooth, he didn't want her to feel this burden on her shoulders. Not as fond as he was of her.

"O-Okay." She sniffled and smiled.

"Good." Pale lips stretching back in a smile he pat her feathers down gently releasing the other for some room. "Now, how should I go about fixing this?"

"Well…I should supervise your memories for a while just until it comes back. You've only recovered a little bit of it."

"A little bit? How can you tell?" The snowy haired teen tipped his head some, interest piqued when Toothiana tapped the case opening it before Jack, picking up the last tooth to show that only a fraction of the roots were glowing.

"The teeth shine with memories, Jack. Look at your other teeth, they're full." Indeed they were, all of his baby teeth shimmered and twinkled fully of happy memories all save for the one Tooth held between her thumb and finger, dull with shining tipped roots. "I've been nursing the memories to make room. The teeth have been holding up fine and fragments of your memory have settled. So you can take at least a couple of little blackouts until it threatens to overflow again."

"And then I have to be careful until they settle again."

"Right." She nodded.

"How can I prevent it? It just…happens at random." He sighed; clenching a hold of the staff he left hanging on his arm.

"Not exactly…" She mused placing the tooth back before looking up at him. "You said you found something?"

"I think so…I think I found the source too."

"Show me." Her purple eyes lit up with such a curiosity it made Jack laugh flashing his teeth. "Oh seeing your teeth would perk any girl up." She giggled making Jack laugh louder. "Seriously, show me the source. I can take protective measures in case large bursts try to come in."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Hands twisted his hold on his staff. "Come on." Tooth followed the teen, letting the wind carry her with him back to North America. Upon reaching the land she trembled with anticipation. "You okay?"

"I can feel the memories all around me. Lots of teeth are waiting to be gathered tonight!"

Jack laughed shaking his head. "This way." He led the way down a familiar place to a familiar house. "Here."

"Here?" Tooth blinked and floated up to the window looking inside carefully lest anyone spotted her. There she saw Jamie working diligently at his desk, writing it seemed. "Jamie Bennett?" Tooth looked back down at Jack who didn't seem interested in joining in on watching the brunet, quite opposite to be exact. "You think he's the source?"

"Every time I've ever had a flashback, he's been there." Jack blushed a soft light bluish color rubbing at his face.

"Hmm…" The Tooth Fairy looked back into the window and narrowed her eyes in concentration before they widened with innocent curiosity and her head tipped. "I'm sorry Jack, he isn't the source.

"What?!"

"W-Well there's no doubt his presence does affect your memories. You two do share a close bond." She stammered with a little laugh. "But there is no significant reaction."

"Wha- I- but…but I was so sure…" Jack's shoulders slumped. "If he isn't the source, then what could it be?"

"It doesn't have to be people." She left the window to hover down beside her friend. "Maybe it's a place, or a song? Sources of repressed memory don't have to be a living breathing thing."

"Place…" The younger furrowed his brow in thought biting his lip before snapping his fingers. "I got it. Follow me." And he zipped off in a blast of cool air.

"W-Wait Jack!" Tooth called flying after him, lucky for her she was a fast flyer. Though she almost flew right into his back when he stopped suddenly. "Eek!" She squeaked, throwing on the breaks. "What? What is it?"

"Down here." He pointed, diving down into the downtown historical site walking around. She joined him and fluttered around looking at the old buildings, concentrating. "Well? This has to be the source."

"Hmmm…" The buildings spoke to her, the land itself. It was rich with history, Jack's history and there was significant amount of memory but only of memory that Jack had already retained. "This isn't a source either."

"H-How can that be?" Jack gaped. "This place…I-I had my first blackout here. A-And on the hill."

"Well this place is a great part of your memory, but it isn't repressed." Tooth's shoulders slumped some with Jack's. "I'm sorry Jack. Wait, you said hill?"

"Yeah. There was a hill I remembered so I went to see. It's changed some but its there, just as it was in my memory." The teen held his cane tightly against himself.

"Well we should go see it." Smiling, Tooth pat Jack's white hair making him pout at her. "Silly. Come on." She fluttered up into the air, waiting on the other Guardian to guide her the right way. They flew through the trees until Jack came out to stand where he had yesterday staring down the hill and all around.

"Whoa…" Tooth stopped, holding her hands out palms facing out. "There's something here. Off the charts!" With some newly found hope Jack perked up moving closer to her in anticipation. "Easy Jack, easy…" Her eyes scanned around at the flowers, the trees, and the grass. This vicinity itself was a fountain of wonderful feelings. Just being here made her feel so warm. She smiled, teeth bared as she spun around in a full 360° to make sure her eyes caught everything. "So many happy memories here Jack."

"I-Is it a source?" He asked hopefully.

This place, even though it was connected it too was not a source. Her smile grew apologetic as she shook her head. "But it is very important to you."

"Just…what makes a source Tooth?" Jack looked sadly lost. "You say significant reaction and this place was as you said "off the charts"…"

"Well the definition of a source of memory is the cause of why you have the memories to begin with. There is no denying it. The things you have showed me already play a part in your memories but none of them are straight out causes. I'm really surprised and proud of you Jack." She beamed.

"Why? We didn't find anything…"

"That you discovered this much already on your own!" Tooth smiled, reaching for his hands holding them tight. "Don't give up. Just take it slow Jack, you'll get there I promise and a lot sooner than you think." Jack gave her a small smile nodding.

"Thanks Tooth."

"No problem! I'll keep watch over your teeth and if anything happens, you and I will be the first to know."

"Sounds good." Jack smiled and puckered his lips blowing out a chilly air to stir his bangs.

"You've grown a lot over the last eight years." Tooth giggled softly rubbing her arm.

"How so?" He looked over his shoulder to the fairy blue eyes full of curiosity that grew to confusion as she continued to giggle girlishly.

"You're so kind. Back then you'd be so quiet and awkward if you saw me cry. Now you're so quick to help me."

"It's still awkward." He stuttered rubbing his cheek as he looked away with a light blush. "But it's better than seeing someone cry. I've seen enough tears for a lifetime. And you least of all people should be crying."

"Thanks Jack." Tooth murmured, humming softly. "I better get back and see what the girls are doing. Sometimes they're so helpless without me." The younger nodded and continued to look out at the hill. Sources, non-sources, it was confusing and he just really didn't want to think about it right now. "See you later." She waved and flapped hard catching a current, jetting back home across the ocean. Once again Jack was left alone with his thoughts. It was a crisp Saturday morning…Jamie didn't have school. Usually he would have jumped at that opportunity, but that dream last night. It was so awkward to even think about being around Jamie right now…what should he do? Jack blushed clenching a tighter hold on his staff as if wringing the wood would give him the answers he wanted.

"Please help me." He whispered to no one, looking up into the sky. He couldn't see the Moon. But that didn't necessarily mean he couldn't be heard. It didn't matter anyway, because the Moon never listened anyway. He might as well have been talking to a brick wall. "What should I do? I want to see him but…a part of me is just…no! I'm not scared!" He scolded himself for even entertaining that thought. "I'm just…too awkward."

He slumped with a sigh. "But…" He closed his eyes bringing his hand up, fingers brushing over his lips. Those lips were…he craved them. Well he remembered craving them. Wait he remembered? "That's right…I always wanted to kiss…but I always made him kiss first…" Argh this was embarrassing! Remembering all this intimate stuff! Besides how does one even forget about something like this?! N-Not that it was so amazing and romantic and epic! Just…having a relationship with another boy, how could he forget that? It just felt like something he would remember. It should have been. Jack looked down at the grass where he knew he once lied with another boy his age so many years ago. He was so close to remembering more.

Being near this place was near draining for his senses. Jack shook his head and moved to fly back into town. He liked the fond feeling of sweet memories caressing his senses but something else seemed amiss about the place and the more he thought about it, the more he felt something dark and terrible lurking like a Nightmare in the shadows waiting to pounce and he just wasn't ready to face that yet. Slow and easy as Tooth said. She would fly back in an instant and bean his skull for thinking about remembering more at this time anyway.

Jack passed the historical site going straight back to his pond pacing about not knowing what to do. With Christmas on the rise, he needed to concentrate on his work and practice making people happy. Namely North with his want for a white Christmas. He went to go off in one direction but stopped and kicked himself. Was he really going to do that to Jamie? Just because of a silly dream? It wasn't even Jamie! And it's not like Jamie knows or even feels the same.

"Why am I even freaking out?" Jack chuckled shaking his head. "I should see him…" With a sigh he turned about and flew back to Jamie's house hovering right outside as he did with Tooth earlier. He smiled watching the boy write furious, tear up the paper and pull out a fresh piece. Poor kid. Jack pushed slowly at the glass slipping into the room grinning with a bit of mischievousness as he then blew a chilling air down Jamie's neck.

"OH MY-" Jamie gasped slapping a hand over the back of his neck turning around sharply. "Jack! Wh-What are you-"And he turned to hide all the paper he was writing on, pushing his wastebasket under his desk. Oh like he wasn't hiding anything at all. "What are you doing here?..."

"Came to see you of course." Jack grinned. Ah same easy to tease Jamie, but something was different. Nothing bad, just different. Jamie seemed to blush more easily today too for some reason. "What you got there?" And like the ever nosy snow spirit, he snagged the paper Jamie was trying to hide from his arms eyes scanning over it. "Hey wh-what is this?" He chuckled.

"Jack give it back!" Jamie's face flushed ten times more red.

"A love letter!" Jack beamed recognizing the poetic albeit more realistic lines of proclamation. "Not too bad!" He floated up by the ceiling skimming over it, even reading a few lines aloud. The brunet only shouted louder. "'I've come to love your blue eyes.' Oh so she's got blue eyes huh?" Jack grinned skimming down lower. "'You're more beautiful to me than I ever imagined.' Good stuff!"

"Give it back!" Jamie jumped, snatching the papers from Jack's icy fingers succeeded in ultimately stunning the elder. Jamie…had never yelled at him before. "I wish you'd stop teasing me like that!" Oh god…no, tears were in his brown eyes.

"Jamie…hey, I didn't mean…"

"Just go okay?" Jamie held onto the paper feebly before crushing it in trembling hands letting it fall to his feet. Jack too felt the power to stay aloft leave him as his toes touched the warm carpet of the young teen's room.

"Jamie…"

"Go alright?! I…I don't want to see you right now!" Jamie turned his back to his friend not wanting him to see him cry. No, not again. Please don't tell him he made someone else he cared about cry again and certainly not twice in the same day.

"Jamie I was just playing." He uttered, voice cracking. When Jamie didn't say a word to him, he knew he was serious. "I'm sorry…" He whispered at last smiling wryly, he knew what was happening. Jamie growing up. He had found a girl he liked and there was no more room for belief in a Guardian. No more room for Jack. And there was no denying it after that, thinking that hit Jack in his heart making him wince in pain. "I'll leave you alone…bye Jamie." Jack whispered, his voice carried on the cold wind.

Jamie gasped and spun around hoping to see that Jack had been still teasing him but no, his room was empty. The only evidence that Jack Frost had been there was a chilly wind and open window. In a mild panic he ran to the window and looked out, he was nowhere around. He hadn't…meant to chase him off he just…he was so scared! His note, his letter for Jack…if he had read more…

He sunk to the floor and began to cry, hands weakly hanging onto the window sill.

* * *

_Author's Notes: A bit of a sad place to leave off the chapter :( but this will only draw them closer in the end. I've had more time to think about those swisscheese holes and how to go about filling them in. This resulted in more rapid progress in penning out chapters. This one is a bit longer than most I think and more emotional as both Jack and Jamie are staring to find and discover that their feelings of friendship are starting to mean something more. Again thank you guys for cheering me on! Sorry if the story is moving too slow, I'll try to keep a beat and keep the boys on track. We'll get to where we want them to be soon I promise lol. Keep checking for updates!_


	6. I Need Some Sleep

Chapter 6

Jamie stayed there in his room. His tears had long dried, now he was just sitting there writing slowly. He had really just wanted to write down how he felt. It wasn't like he was really going to give that letter to Jack. When he looked over his crumbled letter he saw the damp marks where Jack's fingers had gripped the paper. He had kept him from reading the last few lines…but…was it worth it? Jamie was too nervous to chase after Jack. He didn't even know what to say. Well this was it then, he had to give him the note! If anything to clear up any misunderstandings about how he really felt.

"Jack…" He whimpered feeling a fresh wave of tears well up in his eyes. Jamie had plenty of time to deliberate. He had feelings for Jack Frost. How strange that sounded. But it didn't sound completely far-fetched, I mean, really. Jack was handsome! He was- he was beautiful! Jamie blushed remembering how soft his hair was, how strong he was when he held him up, and the aroma of wild winter spices. He even remembered how many freckles were on his face for gods' sake!

Thinking about Jack was…oh gosh, it made him feel warm. Wait…do kids…_did_ kids even, was it normal to fall in love with their Guardians after they grew up? Fall in love…

"I…I'm in love." He whispered with a smile, feeling all the wonders that came with the confusing emotion tumble and roll in his chest and stomach.

With a little crease in his brow he spun around in his chair to look at his bed and he swore he could see himself there when he was little, gazing with all the wonder of a ten year old as it began to snow in his room and a laughing Jack Frost as they played, jumping on the bed. It was so innocent then. Jamie regarded Jack as his best friend and he still was but Jamie was older now. Next month he turned eighteen and his want for Jack to stay with him forever had turned into something more serious. His smile slowly fell as he turned around in his chair again, turning his back on the happy memory.

"What have I done…?" He whispered, covering his face with his hands. "I-I have to apologize." Jamie snatched up the note and his jacket rushing down the stairs hopping into his shoes trying to fold his letter, put on his jacket and tie his shoes at the same time. Sophie looked up from her chair in the living room staring with wide confused eyes.

"Jamie? Where are you going?"

"I-I gotta- oh I gotta go!" He panted, turning around full circle hopping like a March hare a couple of times to get the shoes on right while he held the note between his teeth.

"Huh?"

"I-" Jamie laughed grinning wide picking the note out, his arms stretching out. "I'm in love!" And he took off out the door.

Sophie slowly shook her head. Whoever that girl was, she was messing so bad with Jamie's head. No one could make Jamie that flustered.

He ran down the street with a bit of renewed hope, skidding on the ice, falling a couple of times as he slid down the slope towards the lake. "JACK!" Jamie called. "Jack please!" The teen panted looking all around him, chest heaving. "Jack answer me! I-I didn't mean to say it! I didn't mean it!"

Jamie's hopeful brown eyes looked around for any kind of moment. Anything at all. No such thing came. "Jack…" Jamie whispered. "If you're hiding…please just come out. I didn't mean to hurt you…" Convinced that maybe the winter spirit _was_ hiding, he walked up to the pond and stood on the edge of the lapping water and started to walk on it. If Jack really was here, he wouldn't let Jamie fall into frigid water. He took a step into the water, nothing. Just one more step, he took another feeling the water seep into his sneakers. Maybe just one more…and before he knew it he was knee deep in cold water clenching his teeth. "Argh what am I doing?!"

Angry at himself, Jamie stepped out of the water huffing. The water remained as it was rippling at the dirt where the brunet was just standing, somehow seeming to mock him.

"H-He's not here…" His teeth clattered. "What do I do now…?" He was emotionally drained, upset and now his pants were sopping wet with freezing cold pond water. There was nothing else to do than to give up so that was what he did. Jamie hung his head and trudged back home.

* * *

North had been surprised to have a guest show up at his place. Especially when he last saw said guest just a day ago. He watched as a hooded Jack walked up the stairs and past the toy factory. Not a word was spoken either. With a bit of worry tugging at his brow St. Nick followed Jack watching as he came to where he wanted to be: by himself in the back of North's workshop curling up at the window.

"Jack? What is wrong?"

The younger spirit's head was turned away as he watched the snow fall outside the window. North shook his head at the silence and turned to the elves huffing with a grunt. "Why are you under boot? Go do something useful, bring cookies." The elves sensing some tense air in the room fell over each other, pushing one another out to leave the room to get those cookies like North asked if they knew what was good for them. Once they were alone again, North leaned against the other side of the window catching the bleak disheartened look on his comrade's face. "Jack, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." He croaked out.

"Is so somethings to talk about." He waved a hand to Jack before crossing his arms. "I have never seen you look sad since eight years ago. Is like you lost best friend." Jack flinched drawing himself up tighter, pulling his hood down tighter.

"Just…I want to be alone…" Jack whispered.

"Okay…" The elder pushed himself away from the window giving Jack a sympathetic look. "I have business in globe room…if you are needing anything, I'll be there." Jack never looked; he just heard the sounds of the heavy boots clop on the hardwood floors out of the room closing the door carefully. He was alone again with his thoughts. What Jamie had screamed at him still hurt. His blue eyes shut tight in pain as he rubbed his chest feeling hopeless. This was just great. Not only did he lose his favorite believer, but he was still being plagued by his repressed memory.

"I hate you." Jack looked up and glared out the window at the Moon. "I finally have a purpose and you take all my happiness away. I bet you're laughing up there." He slammed a fist against the glass window pane in spite moving to curl up again. Maybe if he got some sleep…just one little nap. Last night was draining and that flight to Asia earlier and the trek here to the Pole was starting to take its toll.

He drew his knees up to his chest hugging them as he rested his head against them, closing his eyes. Just a little rest. Just…

_Jack…_

"Huh?" His brown eyes flickered open as he looked around at the field of flowers wondering who just-

"Jack." The other teen smiled at him chuckling. "You fell asleep again."

"Sorry." Jack smiled sleepily up at his friend. "Oh, no work today?"

"No, I was let go early." The boy sat next to a still sleepy Jack leaning in and rubbing his hair. "You're always so tired. Do you sleep at night?"

"I try. My mother has been working extra hard. With father away I've had to do so much more."

"Poor Jack." He chuckled.

"Oh you don't need to worry about me." Jack sighed with a smile, leaning back in the grass. Both sat there atop the hill in companionable silence. It was a lazy afternoon as they stayed silent for a few moments longer before the nameless boy sighed heavily pulling his knees up.

"What's wrong?" Jack turned to look at him.

"I have…something I need to say…I've been…wanting to say it for some time now…but the consequences are dire."

"What is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me. We're friends remember?" He grunted as he sat up to give his friend a look.

"Yes." He smiled at Jack and leaned in, the loose cotton shirt billowing in the warm wind. His heart raced, beating for all the nervousness of the world but never for fear. Brown hair so much softer than his own, laughing dark honey brown eyes and that charming smile that made Jack feel happy whenever he saw it.

"What are you…?" Jack found himself whispering, his own brown eyes swimming in a concoction of emotions.

"Jack…" He whispered tilting his head. Soft doe eyes fluttering shut. _"I love you."_ The other whispered, pressing warm lips against his friend's. Both boys felt their hearts beat together as one. Neither pulled away but neither deepened it. It was a step closer to something so much bigger than them. To a love more powerful but so small right now.

"_I love you too."_ Jack whispered back. The beautiful memory faded away in the light of the summer sun, fading to snow.

"Guh!" Jack jumped awake startled. Blue eyes shifted as he looked side to side. Where was he? Where…oh…that's right, North's workshop. He ran both hands through his hair closing his eyes. "I still don't know your name…" With a sigh he grew lax and rested his back against the wall again noting that a snowstorm was just pattering against the window. It must have waked him up…or not. He turned his head hearing a sound out the door of the big guy's room coming from the globe room.

Jack slipped from his position by the window, a little groggy as he closed in on the noise. He leaned on the wooden door frame as he watched the Guardian of Wonder and Hope have it out in another one of their little _meetings_. Or something more interesting…

"I am just saying." North whispered harshly at Bunnymund.

"Are ya sure it's that serious?" The pooka crossed his arms fixing the Christmas spirit with a look.

"Quite!" He hissed. "Man in Moon has told. So you must keep it quiet."

"Before ya said it was your belly." Bunny tapped his large foot with a scowl. "Now it's the Man in the Moon?"

"Is both!" North hugged his stomach. "Belly never lies!"

"Uh huh, so this…situation. Hush hush yea?" The rabbit looked over his shoulder to unhinge his boomerang to fiddle with it, paws smoothing over the surface.

"Da, you can't tell him."

Jack sat back in the shadows frowning at the conversation, contemplating on walking out to confront them on what they were talking about just to see their faces. Oh but then a part of him wanted to find out what they were talking about, he'd wait a bit longer.

"…but he has the right ta know North…" His stern green eyes looked up.

"Not yet, Man in Moon has instructed."

With a sigh Bunny turned to walk a bit trying not to pace. Which was really hard not to considering he had just heard a secret he was supposed to keep from one of their own fold. "So you're just gonna lie ta him then?"

Ooh when was Aster so chivalrous? Jack cocked a brow but then again the both of them had grown close, he even agreed to stop messing with the egg hunts so bygones were bygones.

"It's…what is best for him." St. Nick sighed. "I am wanting to tell him, believe me. Does not feel good to see him struggling with so many problems, but Manny has decided. Is reason why he wants us to be quiet."

"This is gonna come back ta bite ya in the arse." Aster waved his boomerang at North's direction.

The larger spirit nodded. "It can-"

"Sh." Bunny held up a paw and immediately snapped his head to the direction of North's workshop, capturing Jack in his sight. He was so quiet too, how was he found out so… Bunnymund's ears twitched. …fast. "…Come on out mate." He slipped his boomerang back into its holster.

Jack moseyed in, his staff slung over his shoulders. His blue eyes gazed over his two friends impassively as he came to stand in front of them.

"Hey Jack. So uh…" Bunny looked back at North who in turn looked at the teen smiling.

"Did you get rested up Jack?"

"Yeah…" Eying them warily Jack continued to move, walking about at his own lazy pace tapping his cane against his shoulder in thought. "So what are you guys talking about? Easter's not for another few months."

"Chrissie plans. The blowhard's full o' himself. You oughta know that by now mate." Bunny smirked making Jack smirk too. North resented that, but at least Jack was smiling some again.

"True." The younger spirit nodded his head but sighed. Christmas plans, yeah right. Then again what business was it of his?

"Say Bunny when was last time you had company?" The jolly man leaned in some to murmur into Bunny's ear.

"Oh about three years a-…ah no. No no ya got kangaroos loose in the top paddock if ya think-!"

"Come now Bunny, look at Jack. Is dying for attention!"

"I knew ya always had rocks in your head, but you're bloody nuts if ya think I'm gonna baby-sit him!"

"…I'm still here." Jack frowned.

"Is not babysitting." North scolded, hands on his hips. "Is Jack looking like he needs baby sitter?"

"I know what ya meant North it's not happenin'."

North's brilliant blue eyes stared at Bunny before narrowing slowly. "…February 14th 1688-"

"Ya swore you'd never bring that up again!" The pooka shook a paw offensively at the elder spirit.

"Ooh now I'm definitely interested." Jack perked up with a grin.

"No you're not! Keep a sock in it North!"

"Is all starting and ending with one name: Cupid."

"NORTH!"

"Oooh stupid Cupid got ya huh?"

"He is not liking to talk about it." North leaned down and whispered into Jack's ear with a naughty little smirk.

"Fine! I'll take him back ta the warren!" Bunny huffed. If it weren't for all the fur one would have seen him blush.

"Hey wait I want to hear more." The snowy haired teen perked with a grin.

"No ya don't!" He tapped his foot, a hole opening under Jack's feet immediately sucking him down into the ground. "You're gonna pay for this North. I'm gonna get ya."

"Just steer clear of arrows da?" North giggled earning a fierce sour look from Aster, ears folded back and all before the rabbit too joined Jack down into the ground, hopping out into his warren finding the teen wandering about the entrance.

"Thanks for the warning." Jack gave a half heartened frown over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that mate." Bunny walked over and looked out over through the rest of the warren with his hands on his hips looking with Jack. "Been a long time since ya been here. Hadn't it?"

"A few years give or take…" Jack murmured.

"Yeah. Well, nothin's changed." Bunny sighed.

"Mmhmm."

"…look, this is awkward enough." He sighed frowning a little.

"Well I didn't _ask_ you to bring me here."

"I didn't ask ya, I brought ya here because I wanted to."

"Maybe I didn't _want_ to come either."

"Ungrateful snot, y-ya know how many kids would give their left arms just ta look at this place?" He stuttered angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware kids were lined up coast to coast waiting to see Kangaroo Jack."

"You-! …Heheh…" Aster paused in his anger rant starting to chuckle which in turn made Jack smirk.

"Good one huh?"

"That _was_ pretty funny."

"I've got more." Jack grinned.

"C'mere ya bastard." The pooka took Jack in rubbing his hair affectionately. He had come to love their mini fights. They were the kind where they could blow off steam, say whatever was on their minds and manage to stay friends. Best kind to have.

"Argh, hey." Jack reached up and ruffled Bunny's fur atop his head in-between his ears.

"Oy."

"You started it."

"And I'll finish it." Bunny grinned giving Jack a playful push. After their usual bouts of playful insults, Aster sighed seating himself down on the ground with Jack joining him. "Somethin' been troublin' you mate?"

Jack sat there for a couple more seconds in silence before sighing. "I…well I don't know."

"Well it must be somethin'. I gotta admit, it's weird seein' ya all out o' sorts." The pooka nodded to Jack, ears twitching feeling some cool air nip at them.

"Well…" He began and then trailed off fingering his chin wondering just how to put it. You know, without giving away every single detail. Having North and Tooth alone know what was going on with him was unnerving enough as it was. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Ah bloody-did North say anythin'?" Bunny huffed.

"No, you guys just mentioned Cupid. I was just curious." The teen shrugged. "He's…flamboyant."

"Hah, thas puttin' it lightly." Bunny sarcastically smiled rolling his eyes. "All jokes aside, why do ya wanna know?"

"I just…I've been thinking about it lately. Not that I am! It's just; I've remembered what Tooth said to me once. You know, that we were all someone before we were chosen. What if we loved someone in that life?" The teen was genuinely curious but he seemed to notice a change in Bunny's expression.

"Ah…well…it was another life…and really so long ago." The rabbit sighed and looked up to the sky leaning back on his paws. "I do remember though. There were…a lot of rabbits here."

"Like you?!" Jack's eyes popped open wide.

"Nah mate." He chuckled. "If there were a lot o' blokes like me around, the warren wouldn't stay secret for long now would it?"

"So…what makes you special?"

"That's…a story best left for another day." Bunny grinned with a small laugh and a softer kinder smile as he added on to his answer. "To answer your question though, yea, I was in love once."

Jack smiled at him and turned to watch the warm greenery of the warren sway in the nippy wind. He'd of course leave the warren snow-free. He had tortured the poor guardian with snow for so many years already. Unless the pooka wanted it of course.

"So it had nothing to do with Cupid?"

"Nope."

"Ah…sooo, are the rumors true about the arrows?"

"Whatever ya do mate, stay _away_ from them arrows."

"I got it."

"An' don't look up when he flies overhead. Bloody idiot wears a toga in February."

"…dully noted." Jack wrinkled his nose, both spirits mentally groaning in anguish at the thought.

* * *

"Add three eggs." Sophie read aloud from the book as she stirred the contents in her bowl. As she was about to crack the eggs she heard the door open and close with a small thud. "Jamie help me." She huffed over her shoulder as the elder boy passed by the kitchen.

"What are you doing now?" He sighed looking over her head to the baking ingredients taking off his coat.

"Baking cookies for Santa of course." Sophie waved her spoon at Jamie. "Mom said to wait until you got home but I couldn't wait. Now help me will ya?"

"Yeah yeah." Jamie sighed out again, lying his coat on the back of a random chair in the dining room and proceeded to wash his hands at the kitchen sink.

"Why are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting." He frowned, rolling his sleeves back getting a look at the recipe page.

"You were so happy earlier." Sophie stirred up the contents, pulling back her spoon as Jamie cracked the eggs for her, spilling them into the concoction.

"Yeah well now I'm not. Is that a problem?"

"No." She sarcastically chimed rolling her eyes, adding little bits of vanilla and salt. "Sheesh Jamie I was just wondering."

"…you're right." Jamie sighed. "Sorry Sophie, I didn't mean to take it out on you." He gave her a smile rubbing her hair making her laugh. "Let's make some cookies huh?"

"Yeah! Almost done. Momma already set the oven for us."

"Let me get the pan greased then." The elder moved to get the pan and the shortening and secure a place at the island to get started with his chore when he stopped to listen, hearing the Christmas music playing from the radio atop the fridge. "Ugh, can we listen to something else? All I've heard all month long is Christmas music…"

"I like it." Sophie frowned. "But change it if you want I guess." Jamie nodded and walked to the refrigerator reaching up to change the dial.

"No offense North, is just I like some variety." He mumbled under his breath as he changed the station.

_I'm here without you, but you're still on my lonely mind- _click.

_When I look into your eyes- _click.

_So much for my happy ending- _click.

"Hey I like that song!" Sophie spun around to huff at her brother.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you- _click.

"UGH! Fine! Christmas music it is!" Jamie turned it back onto the first station.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your no-_

Jamie pulled the plug out of the socket. "We can do fine without music."

"Come on Jamie, that's so uncool…" Sophie pouted at him.

"Fine. Here." He pulled the little radio down and plugged it up closer to her turning it down but not before he changed the station.

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

"Time has brought your heart to me~" Sophie sang along with it, humming. Jamie rolled his eyes smirking. At least she was happy now. And they were able to get through the entire baking process without losing any limbs. "You're so good at this." Sophie whispered as she hovered over Jamie's shoulder watching him ice their now cooled cookies.

"Takes practice." He murmured. "You can do it too if you practice. Want to try?"

"No yours look better…"

"Not true. Here look, I'll help you." He pulled the girl around for her to sit on his knee as he pushed the little Ziploc sandwich bag-turned-professional icing bag full of frosting into her hands putting a hand over her much smaller ones. "Give it a go." Jamie smiled and guided Sophie's hands outlining stars, ornaments, santas, hearts and all kinds of gingerbread men.

"Wow." She smiled squirming with excitement at just how pretty her cookies were turning out.

"There. Told you didn't I? Now you better decorate them while the icing is still wet." Jamie turned his kid sister loose as she quickly went to get her decorations. Oh yeah, she was going to go crazy. Shaking his head with a grin, Jamie secured himself some decorations as he started on his own.

"Jamie Jamie look!" She beamed, getting the attention of the teen. "I made Bunny!" Jamie gasped quietly as he gazed at her awkward but cutely shaped gingerbread rabbit cookie. With a sad smile threatening to tug at lips, he looked away quickly knowing tears were going to start welling in his eyes.

"It's awesome Sophie."

"Are you going to make Jack?"

"…maybe, I don't know." He murmured.

"You should." She nodded, grabbing up another one proceeding to decorate it to look like the Tooth Fairy. "He came to my school the other day. He saved me from a bully."

"He did?..."

"Yeah! You know that stupid Derrick boy? He thought he could push me around right? So Jack taught him a lesson! Thanks to him he leaves me alone, and my friends even want to play dodgeball with me now, I'm like…the hero of my class!" The blonde giggled. "And it's all thanks to Jack!"

Jamie fiddled with his little man-shaped sugar cookie before he looked at his décor he had to work with and smiled fondly. It's just…too bad he'd never see Jack again… he blinked rapidly to make sure the tears wouldn't fall before he looked up at his sister. "Alright you twisted my arm, I'll make Jack."

"Kaaay." She was already at work dusting the wet icing with green and yellow sugar crystals making a tiny edible Tooth.

"Hey good job, it looks just like her."

"You think so?" Sophie mused, tipping her head to the side surveying her work.

"Mmhmm." Jamie was already going to work on his own. Some blue shimmer icing for the coat, brown icing for the pants, white for the hair and some blue for the eyes.

"Aww Jamie that's so cute!" Sophie squealed over his shoulder. "It looks _just_ like him! You got everything down! Even the drawstrings and frost on his hoodie!"

"I tried." He chuckled nervously, finding himself blushing at the miniature version of his crush.

"Yeah me too." She sighed holding up her cookie of Tooth. "I can't get her face right though…"

"I have drawings upstairs in my room if you want to look. Top drawer in my desk." Jamie pointed up to the ceiling. "Don't go poking around for anything, got it? I'm not hiding presents in there this year."

"Yes I know. It was just that one year let it go." The blonde rolled her eyes, hopping off to get those drawings for reference from her brother's room. It was dark save for what little light the already sunken sun provided and the little lamp on the desk. "Here we go." She opened the drawer pulling out the pretty recent drawings. "Wow he's so good…" When she turned to leave she felt something crinkle underneath her bare foot. Lifting her foot she saw the lone crumbled piece of paper. "What's this?" She set the drawings aside on the desk top, unfolded the discarded paper and read it to herself, lips silently moving. With each line her blush grew and her eyebrows rose. It was that last line that made her jaw fall.

_I love you Jack Frost._

"Sophie?"

She gasped spinning around hearing Jamie call her from downstairs. "Y-Yeah?"

"Where are you? Hurry up!"

Throwing the crumpled love note in the floor, Sophie gathered the reference materials she was seeking and quickly left the room running back downstairs.

"There you are. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Er…nothing." She smiled. "Just…amazed, at…your drawings. See?"

"Oh…" Jamie furrowed his brow but shrugged it off. "We're almost finished here and you got to clean up. We have church tomorrow remember? Mom wants us in bed early."

"Yeah…" The younger sighed but eyed her brother, watching as he fondly played with his Jack Frost cookie. "Hey um…have you…_seen_ Jack lately?"

"No er….um…I…did this morning but…he's gone now…he probably won't be back for a while…."

"Did you scare him? I-I mean! Uhh, you know…"

Jamie made a small face. "No I…yelled at him." He sighed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Uh! Wha but…why did you yell at him?" She stared accusingly at her big brother.

"I-I didn't mean to. He…I…I don't know. He was just teasing me like usual and I was shouting before I really knew what I was saying…"

"Is that why you've been miserable?..." Sophie's bottom lip puckering out in a small questioning pout.

"…yeah." Jamie murmured, still playing with his cookie. Sophie stood there by the table, looking down at the rest of their cookies. So…when Jamie suddenly burst out earlier that day claiming to be in love…it was with Jack? She didn't know her brother was that way…it wasn't a bad thing; she just didn't expect it. Jack was cute she thought.

"So…you want him…to come back?"

Jamie nodded staring down at his cookie. "I wish he _would_ come back." His voice threatened to crack, rumbling with just a little gravel. "So I could say I'm sorry…" She glanced down at their cookies, looking at the one of Tooth she was making when she snapped her head up suddenly remembering something.

"…oh no! Jamie!" Sophie gasped, pawing her face suddenly.

"What, what is it?" He blinked, looking up in alarm.

"I left my stuff at Jean's!"

"What? I thought you said you got it all."

"I-I did but b-but I forgot some! Can you clean up for me? I'll give you my allowance for this week!"

"You don't have t-"

"Thanks Jamie, love you big brother!" Sophie hugged his waist and ran off out of the kitchen and the house altogether, no doubt plotting.

"Make sure you're back home before ten!" Jamie shouted out the door after her. "What in the world got into her?..."

Sophie booked it to the house up another block panting as she knocked, a girl her age answering the door looking just as confused as Jamie had. "Jean I need to ask a biiiig big favor, can you let me in?"

"Sure…" She opened the door. "Is that the favor?" Jean giggled with a smirk.

"Ha ha no." They went to the other girl's room, Jean leading the way. After getting her breath she looked at Jean with the most serious face she could muster which…was…kind of unnerving. For Sophie anyway. "Jean."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you have any loose teeth?"

"N-No…"

"Aw man…"

"Why? Didn't you just lose a tooth?"

"I did but I need another one!"

"…uh huh…and why do you need another one?"

"So I can see the Tooth Fairy! I have to ask her something really really important!"

"Ugh Sophie…" Jean sighed rubbing her head. "It doesn't work like that! The Tooth Fairy is a really really busy…fairy!"

"I know but it's important!"

"Well I don't have any teeth to give you…wait, I think Sam's brother has a wicked loose tooth…"

"Sammy's brother?" Sophie's eyes went wide.

"Yeah but they-Sophie!" Jean gasped as her friend whipped around to go outside but only succeeded in running into the narrow corner of the bedroom door knocking her back on the floor. "Omigosh are you okay?!"

"Emh…hey…" She groped around at her mouth and looked off to the side where a fresh bloody tooth was. "Jackpot! I owe you Jean!" Sophie took off out the door leaving her friend's house.

"Um…_what_ just happened?" The redhead sat on her bed confused.

That night Sophie put her tooth under her pillow and sat back, relaxing. She of course had to explain to Jamie why she came back empty-handed. She made a mistake she said, already had it all in her sleepover bag which was the truth to begin with.

Hopefully the Sandman wouldn't pay her a visit too soon. She didn't need to fall asleep this early, but she was already feeling the tugging of sleep calling to her. Ugh, not good…she fought to stay awake.

Suddenly she snapped awake looking up in the darkness. Oh no…was she too late? She spun around and yanked her pillow away eyes wide at what she saw. The little fairy slowly peered up at Sophie, a coin in its arms.

"Hi there." Sophie smiled and held the fairy captive in her hands. "No no sh sh. I'm not gonna hurt you." She whispered as the fussy little thing started squirming in her hands. "You're with Tooth right?" The fairy nodded exuberantly. "I need to talk to her, it's really important. Okay? Sorry I caught you." Sophie whispered softer. "But if I keep you here with me, then Tooth's gotta come."

Well she didn't have to wait long in the meantime she talked to the fairy, petting it tenderly. Nearly ten minutes later after Sophie was just about to start dozing off, a voice brought her back.

"Sophie Bennett."

"Huh? Tooth?"

There Toothiana was, in her room fluttering at the foot of her bed arms crossed trying to look stern that only gave her a cute pouty look. "What are you doing young lady?"

"I-I'm sorry." She let go of the fairy that only cuddled up in the little girl's hair. "But I had to see you." Tooth let an analytical smirk play at her lips, fingering her cheek and jaw.

"Knocked out your second incisor in the same week and on purpose too."

"I-I know I look pretty silly right now, but I don't care. It's for Jamie." Sophie's eyes went wide with worry.

"Jamie? What's wrong dear?" Tooth fluttered over beside her.

"He's miserable, he's been sad all day. He misses Jack." Sophie cuddled the little tooth fairy close to her cheek. "He said they had a fight and Jack might not ever come back. Y-You gotta tell him to come back! Jamie's really really sorry!"

"Sophie…I don't think-"

"Please he….h-he loves him." Great tears welled up in her eyes.

"He what-?"

"Oh I know! I'll give you my dollar back!" The little girl scrambled to her dresser where she safely kept her precious gift given just a few days before.

"No Sophie." Toothiana held her shoulders to calm her down then smiled. "You can keep your dollar, I _did_ give it to you. You're such a big girl, calling me out like this even. I'm willing to overlook you taking one of my fairies hostage. That you're willing to do this for your brother is commendable."

Sophie smiled. "He's my only brother…I love him."

"Okay, I'll talk to Jack. I promise."

"Thank you so much!" She ran to the fairy grasping her in a hug surprising Tooth greatly.

"You're welcome sweetie." Tooth whispered with a smile running her fingers through the long soft blonde tresses. "Now you better get in bed. Sandy is still giving out dreams."

"Kay." She yawned, rubbing her eyes squeaking softly as Tooth lifted her up putting her back in bed.

"Try to keep your teeth a little longer kay? So you can have many happy memories." Sophie nodded with a sleepy smile. She tried to say goodnight, but she was just so tired from staying up. The moment her head touched the pillow she was out like a light, golden dream sand swayed over her head giving her sweet dreams of playing with her friends. _All_ of them.

"Good night little one." Tooth whispered over her shoulder, feathers fluttering behind her as she left the bedroom to the one place she thought Jack would be. North Pole.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Inspiration for the conversation between Jack and Bunny came from my gf. I made her watch the movie and she loved it lol. She came up with this image of a roman gladiator for Cupid and I went along with it. If you're a Hetalia fan, just imagine Grandpa Rome meets France. I tried to get this done last week but so much stuff was happening. More writer's block and all of that good stuff. I have a fluffy JackJamie picture I'm working on. It's almost finished! :D just have to finish inking the lines. I'm having a great Christmas too! Got lots of presents. I went to see RotG again but in 3D this time with a friend of mine. Ooh so many happy feels. Even talked to Blockbuster, they're gonna give me their promotional posters when it ends happy daaaay. Another cool thing, I made awesome cupcakes I nicknamed them Elf Cupcakes and Jack Frost Cupcakes because I'm such a shameless fangirl and I designed the icing in motifs that remind you of the characters. Took me six hours to bake and decorate a couple dozen altogether whew, they came out lovely too. If anyone is curious just PM me and I can give you the recipe and stuff. I bought stuff to make cookies, going to do just what Jamie and Sophie did with my sister and brother tomorrow! No way to spend Christmas better than baking awesome RotG cookies! Will upload pics to dA asap too. Until then keep checking in and reviewing! Happy holidays everybody!_


	7. A Kiss Goodnight

Chapter 7

Birds sang in the late summer afternoon. The trees were full of green leaves slowly growing gold in color. Even the flowers now were beginning to show their age. The sweet green grass of the hill outside of the village bent to the elements of the season, turning dull and gray as autumn neared. The golden hue of the waving grass on the hill remained the same though. It was their special place. It was a place no one would think twice about.

Jack lied out on the grass on his side as he heard the words he had heard so many times before, but from such a soft spoken mouth. It made all the difference in the world. Hell it made him want to pay closer attention to the sermons.

"Though I speak with the tongues of men and of angels, and have not charity, I am become as sounding brass, or a tinkling cymbal."

Jack's brown eyes closed, reveling in the soft voice.

"And though I have the gift of prophecy, and understand all mysteries, and all knowledge; and though I have all faith, so that I could remove mountains, and have not charity, I am nothing.

"And though I bestow all my goods to feed the poor, and though I give my body to be burned, and have not charity, it profiteth me nothing."

"That's nice…" Jack whispered.

"I like it too." The boy smiled, looking up from the text closing the book onto his finger to bookmark it. "Though something seems off."

"It sounds wonderful to me." The other looked to the soft spoken boy with a grin. "Keep reading."

"Very well." He looked back down, opening the book again gentle brown eyes roaming over the scrawled text he wrote himself. The church was a special part of every citizen's life. The bible was their life and their light. When they needed something to hold onto, they held fast to their faith. In a world where everything was falling apart, what else could you believe in? Whether or not there was someone or something listening to your prayers, it provided a great comfort unlike any other just to believe.

Jack rolled over onto his stomach to pay better attention to his friend, eyes half mast as he listened to the silver tongue of his friend bring the olden words to life in front of him.

"Charity suffereth long, and is kind; charity envieth not; charity vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up,

"Doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not her own, is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil;

"Rejoiceth not in iniquity, but rejoiceth in the truth;

"Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things.

"Charity never faileth: but whether there be prophecies, they shall fail; whether there be tongues, they shall cease; whether there be knowledge, it shall vanish away.

"For we know in part, and we prophesy in part. But when that which is perfect is come, then that which is in part shall be done away."

He gazed up at Jack for the signal to continue on. When he saw the dreamy look on his face he had to laugh a little. Just a chuckle hidden behind his knuckles as he held up his hand. "Jack."

"Keep reading, please. You're almost done are you not?"

"I am." He nodded.

"More."

With a sigh of feigned annoyance but a happy honest little smile, he continued on with his reading of the chapter. "When I was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things.

"For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part; but then shall I know even as also I am known."

"You have a beautiful voice, James." Jack whispered. The boy called James blushed, shyly brushing his hair behind his ear. "I still don't see what you think is so off. The chapter you are reading is lovely."

"It is my favorite but…"

"But?"

"It would sound lovelier if…the word love was used."

"Love?" Jack tipped his head to the side some, mouth drawn up in small slant of a befuddled smile.

"I think so…" James nodded. "Yes I do." He smiled looking back down at his text, fingertip pointing out the last of the words of the chapter.

"And now abideth faith, hope, love…"

"Mmm it does sound very nice doesn't it?" The other teen grunted as he sat up and moved to sit beside his lover, taking up his hands freeing them of the holy scriptures as he looked him in the eyes.

"Th-These three…" He leaned in close to James slowly closing his eyes, tipping his head. In acceptance of Jack's not so subtle flirting, he bit the bait and leaned in feeling his face light afire. Never did he think Jack would accept his friendship after his confession let alone his love, but here they were; sharing words of wisdom and words of love. James smiled tenderly as he connected the distance just barely brushing his lips against Jack's whispering so sweetly to him. "But the greatest of these…"

The dream ended. Sweet words still. The wondrous sounds became quiet. The Burgess woods became a miasma of color until his blue eyes focused enough to see just where he was. Back at North's place…oh yeah. Bunny brought him back after they had finished their talk.

"Nh…James…" Jack closed his eyes again panting softly wiping the frost from his forehead and cheeks. "James Coleman, god I remember you. How could I forget you?" He whispered to the air sadly hugging himself.

"Jack?"

"Huh?" The teen snapped his head up to see North standing there at the workshop door.

"Are you sleeping well?"

"Yeah." Jack muttered, sitting upright running a hand through his white hair with a sigh.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, you are sure you are alright?"

"Yeah big guy, I'm fine." Jack laughed softly giving him a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?" Under North's studying gaze he began to feel a little uneasy. "What?"

"Oh, is nothing. Just noticing, you are looking…different."

"Different? How?" He turned to look into the window he had been sleeping by in hopes to catch a glimpse of his reflection.

"No is not outward. More…inside." The Christmas spirit pat his own chest before tipping his head to the side some with a knowing smile. "Is special glow I see time to time." At his words, Jack furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes trying to see where North was getting at. "You are knowing what I am talking about!"

"…No…"

"Jack…" North grunted softly, sitting in the window beside him taking a gentle but firm hold of his shoulder. "You're in love."

"L-Love?" He stammered, a bluish blush growing on his cheeks. "H-How do you gather that?"

"I have ways." He tapped his forehead still smiling. "The glow you are giving out is hint."

"Oh yeah?" The teen sighed and looked back out the window watching the snow fall. Anywhere but at North right now. "I better get going now." He murmured, running his hand through his hair again eyes flashing up to look up at the elder's direction for a moment. "Maybe get a little practice done."

"Very well." North nodded. "Remember, snow on night of Christmas Eve."

"Yeah I know." Jack sighed and laughed out a defeated smile shaking his head. He pushed away from the window taking a hold of his staff resting it on his shoulder as he walked out of the workshop. It should be…Sunday morning today. Once he made it outside he groaned, pleased at the feel of the snow on his skin. "Hey wind!" He called out, feeling the gust. "Let's go home!"

* * *

Jamie sat inside the holy house beside his sister who yawned quietly. He looked down giving her a look that said she shouldn't have stayed up. "Hey…did you lose another tooth?" He whispered.

Sophie's eyes grew wide a little but she shook her head. Giving her another look, Jamie decided to let it go as he turned his eyes back to the front. He liked coming with his family but today his attention was…elsewhere. His eyes wandered over the walls, the stained glass and the altars. The father's voice carried out over the congregation in the same low tone as always. Kind of somber, Jamie thought now that he stopped to think about it.

As the preaching came to an end, the congregation was asked to bow their heads in prayer. Jamie tipped his head but as he did he happened to catch a glimpse of Sophie clasping her hands together and her lips rapidly mouthing a silent prayer. Looking over to the other side he saw his mother's head bowed otherwise silent as water in a jar. She looked so…so sad. The brown haired teen furrowed his brow but closed his eyes joining the rest of the house in prayer.

When the father's voice came to a stop, Jamie echoed in amen with the mass and stood up with his sister. "What were you praying for?" He leaned to whisper into her ear.

"Happiness." She smiled. "Oh Sammy! Jean!" Looked like she spotted her friends. Jamie watched her run past the lines of departing people to her friends chatting up a storm. He smiled remembering when he played with his…his friends…but they weren't together anymore…not since Pippa moved… After that they all scattered about, different classes, different cliques. Jamie was left alone. He hoped it would last longer for Sophie.

"Jamie." He perked at his name, looking back at his mother who was putting on her coat. "Sophie's going to play with her friends; can you pick her up for me later?"

"Sure. Last minute Christmas shopping?"

"And grocery shopping."

"Sure." He waved watching her leave with the rest of the people. However he stayed behind and walked up the isle to seat himself at the first pew looking up at the beautiful stained glass image in front of him.

"I have a favor to ask." Jamie whispered to really no one in particular. To…well God…or maybe the Moon if either were listening. He hunched over resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together. "I was scared." Shivering lightly at the cool draft in the church, he continued on. "Scared of losing…the only friend I have left…that I have…grown close to over the years. Because of that I said…_shouted_…things I never meant to say. Please help me make it better." Jamie held his linked hands up pressing them to his forehead. "I know he might not ever want to talk to me again…that I might lose the friendship he's given me…but I have something I need to tell him. And I have to tell him while I still can. So if you're listening…please help me."

He didn't know if it helped any, but it helped bring a little peace to his mind to know he got that off of his chest. Standing up, he adjusted his scarf around his neck and face, pocketing his hands and leaving the quiet empty church hearing his steps echo off of the hollow walls.

A pair of questioning blue eyes watched high from the rafters, silently following the movement of the walking boy.

* * *

Tooth fluttered from the clouds of Burgess panting softly as her eyes scanned for a certain spirit. She zipped from the pond to the streets. Turning a corner she gasped as she saw a certain older believer, moving out of sight until Jamie had passed on his way.

"…he _does_ look miserable…" She whispered. "Oh! That's right, where's Jack?" Her violet eyes darted from side to side. Sure enough not too far away she spotted a troubled looking winter spirit walking out from the church, staff hung on his shoulders. "Jack!" Tooth called.

"Tooth?" Jack snapped his head up blinking. "What are you doing here?"

"Thank goodness I found you." She zoomed over. "Look." Turning her head down she moved her petite hands within the folds of her feathers to pull out a memory canister. Jack's memories.

"Oh no…" Jack pressed a pointed knuckle against his lips. "I-Is it broken?" His eyes wandered over the casing, the lid bent.

"No, I caught the memories. This much can be fixed. I wanted you to look at this." Popping the case open she pulled out the last tooth and smiled up at Jack. "It's half full. Whatever you just remembered recently it should have given you a great boost of memory."

"It did…" Jack sighed eying the tooth, glimmering half full with recovered memory. "But there's still something missing…"

"Of course there is, you have more than enough room left to get it back." Toothiana smiled putting the tooth safely back in its spot and the canister back within the folds of her feathers. "And you won't believe this. But I found the source."

"I mean…I finally remembered…names and stuff. But…something tells me it's more than-huh? Y-You did?!" Stuttering halfway through his sentence, Jack's wide eyes glimmered with a new ray of hope. "Tell me! What is the source?!"

"It's everything you showed me." She smiled at him, knowing he'd be confused. And there it was, the crease in his brow. "Walk with me." Giggling softly, Tooth beckoned to him as she turned to flutter down the sidewalk knowing that Jack would eagerly follow. Sure enough the winter spirit was there right at her side hungrily waiting for the answers.

"Don't keep me in suspense Tooth!" The snowy haired teen cried out.

"I'm thinking of how to explain it." The fairy mused fingering her chin. "The places, people, everything you showed me, they were the source."

"How? You said they weren't."

"Alone they aren't." Tooth sighed. "It took some time to finally get that. It didn't make sense that everything so close to you wasn't a source but was so important to you at the same time."

"So…it's like a puzzle, just put the pieces together and there's my memory?"

"It's more complex than that." She stopped and looked around at where they were, by an old lot that served as a miniature dumping ground for furniture and spare housing parts. "Here." She flew over to the lot and started pulling out a few old window panes glass still intact in the frames. "See this?" Toothiana pointed to the dusty old glass.

"…what about it?"

"Draw Jamie on it…here." She pointed to a place. Not knowing at what Tooth was getting at Jack just shrugged and humored her tapping the glass to draw a frosty figure of Jamie Bennett on the window. "Now…" Setting the glass aside carefully, she picked up another piece of glass tapping on another place. "Draw the hill here." Again Jack did what she asked. On different panes he drew the sun, the clouds, and the woods. "Now…watch this…" One by one she set the windows against the old wooden picket fence in the corner of the lot.

Upon layering the panels, Jack's mind registered what he just did and he smiled wide. "It's all one big memory overlapped."

"That's right." She smiled. "All those places _were_ a source…and Jamie too. It was just because none of them were in the same place that it didn't read off as one. The sun, the trees, Jamie, all of it was singing out to you like instruments. And when they join together they make a symphony."

"So…if I get Jamie at that one place…"

"You just might get all of your memory back at once. Every last memory that fell through the cracks."

"Every last memory…" Jack echoed. His face of hope was replaced by a small frown. He still was feeling lost. "Why was it repressed anyway?" The teen frowned before looking up at Tooth. "Why can memories be repressed?"

The Tooth Fairy smiled wryly looking down at the window panes before looking back up at Jack. "The mind, human minds especially are complex and fragile. There are defense mechanisms to fight out any threat that might break it. Repressed memories are such a mechanism. I know you want to find the answers Jack but please be careful. There is a reason why you forgot what you did. If you recover those memories, you might not be the same." He remembered North saying the same thing once.

"I need this so much Tooth." Jack whispered. "Something tells me I need to know. I can't explain it. I even feel like I might regret knowing."

She nodded. "I understand."

"I don't know what else to do…I feel…" He looked away hugging his cane against his shoulder.

"…how about you try talking to Jamie?" Tooth offered.

"I-I don't know…I mean…"

"You're best friends. Why don't you want to talk to him?" She tipped her head to the side frowning softly.

She didn't know what happened yesterday, Jack thought. He didn't want to bring it up. Giving her what was reminiscent of a kicked puppy look she gave him a sympathetic gaze resting a hand on his shoulder.

"If you had a fight…it's best to make up while the wound is still fresh. It will heal faster." The teen looked up to the sky sighing jumping a little turning his attention back to Tooth as she spoke again. "You might find him waiting for you."

"I'm still a little…"

"Scared?"

"I think so…"

"What are you scared of?"

He stared at her a moment longer before looking away kneading his brows together, squeezing the wooden staff harder. "Of saying the wrong thing…doing the wrong thing, doing something I'll regret…or something he'll regret."

Tooth smiled giggling a little. "I say go for it. You never know unless you try."

A pout tugged on his blue tinged lips. "I don't know."

"Then take your time, but don't leave him hanging." She tipped her head to the side some still smiling at him. "You're his favorite Guardian you know."

"I don't know he seems to like you a lot."

"No more excuses!" Tooth tugged on his ear making him cringe. "You need to go see him. In the meantime I have work to do. Tread lightly Jack. Take-it-slow." She wagged a finger at him.

"Yes yes I know." He rolled his eyes earning him another tug on the ear. "Ow!"

"I'll see you later." Smiling, she waved and leapt up into the gray sky zooming off more than likely going back home. "She's getting abusive." Jack muttered rubbing his smarting ear before slowly turning his serious gaze to the frosted glass. "So…guess this means I _will_ have to face Jamie again…"

* * *

Jamie had left to pick Sophie up that afternoon. Their mother still out getting as Jamie put it, some last minute Christmas shopping finished. Once home Jamie went to his room where he stayed leaving Sophie downstairs all by her lonesome. He paced about in his room, trying to think of anything else he could do. It was just driving him insane! Jack was just nowhere to be found. Both siblings had walked past the pond just a few moments ago and still there was no answer from Jack. It had to be official. He wanted Jack here with him after his near decade long absence and he chased him away.

It took a few more hours of just lying about on his bed or playing on his laptop, the MMORPG music playing in an infinite loop as he ended up just leaving it idle before he decided to pull out his binder and look over the drawings he did on the last day of school. He had to chuckle a bit though despite how cruddy he felt.

"I'm sorry Jack." He whispered to the drawing of his friend, fingering the slightly smudged lines. It was too late to say those words but he said them anyway slipping the paper back into his binder and the binder back into his bag. Jack was the only thing on his mind as he stretched out on his bed letting a little nap woo him to sleep.

"Jamie…Jamie!"

"Huh?!" Jamie jumped awake with a sleepy gasp wiping his mouth free from any drool. What time was it? His brown eyes narrowed at the red numbers on his alarm clock. Oh snap 8 o'clock?

"Jamie!"

"Coming mom!" He shouted rubbing his mild bed hair before getting up and hopping down the stairs to see what she wanted. As he made his way into the kitchen leaning against the kitchen entryway he saw his sister run past between him and the wall under his arm with a platter of pizza in her hands.

"Jamie baby." His mom kissed his cheek. "Will you take out the trash for me?"

"Mh. Yeah." He scrunched up his nose but smiled for the kiss anyway.

"Pizza's on the island."

"Thanks." Well he went about his duty, sacking up the trash and tying it up before he tossed it over his shoulder just like a familiar holiday icon with a grunt and walking outside into the nippy air. With a little less than graceful flourish he flicked the offensive black bag into the garbage bin slapping his hands together. "That ought to…do…" He blinked as a snowflake flew past his nose. Snow?

He looked up to see but there was no snow. Huh? Another fluttered from out of the corner of his eye and he turned to see, his brown eyes widened. Sitting there on his wooden fence was the one person he wanted to see more than anyone.

"Jack." Jamie whispered.

"Hey Jamie." He smiled weakly, his leg lightly swaying. Much like their encounter last week, Jamie stared in shock not quite knowing what else to do. "Well say something would ya?"

He wanted to. To say he was sorry like he had said to himself so many times. He imagined what it would be like to have this opportunity to tell Jack this and now that he had it, his tongue had frozen up unable to help him make the words he needed to say.

"Nothing to say?"

"I…ah…" The brunet's shoulders slumped. "I missed you…and…I…" Oh god why were the words so hard to say? He pocketed his hands looking away his breath misting out in little cloudy huffs in the night air.

"Jamie?"

"Why is this so hard?" Jamie suddenly chuckled despite his helplessness pulling his hands out to rub his hair looking away.

"Just say what's on your mind." The winter spirit shrugged.

"…I'm sorry." He murmured, swallowing thickly. "I didn't…I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just scared and…you surprised me."

"…In all honesty, I shouldn't have teased you about something like that." Jack sighed, slipping down onto the frosted grass tossing his staff nonchalantly from hand to hand. "And if it means anything, I'm sorry too…I just realized you're not just growing up in body, but in mind too." He smiled wryly. "And…it was a really nice letter. The girl that gets that, she'll be very lucky. I just wish I…could stay around longer."

"Jack-"

"I'll of course stay if you want or I'll just leave-"

"Jack!" Jamie shoved his hands into his pocket and pulled out the crumbled piece of paper at the elder pressing it urgently into Jack's hands.

"You…alone…what's this?" He trailed off in mid sentence looking at the paper.

"Read it." Jamie looked away with a blush at his cheeks that one would swear was just the cold air kissing his cheeks.

The elder teen unwrapped the paper reading over it. He recognized this, it was the love letter Jamie had wrote for that special girl. But why was he letting him read it? Proofing? With a wry chuckle he shook his head and read over it anyway.

_You've been on my mind an awful lot lately. You're a good friend and have been since I was little. Since I've grown from a boy to what I am today, I realized my feelings have matured too. I say "what I am today" because I am not sure I am a man yet, but I most definitely am not a boy or a child. You are so beautiful to me inside and out. Your hair is fair and soft to the touch. I love petting it, when you let me that is. I've come to love your blue eyes. They shine with an honest love for everything around you. I never imagined I could be so lucky to know you. Or to be this close to you. You are even more beautiful than I ever imagined. Beautiful seems like the only way I can describe you. But you are, especially when you play in the snow, in your natural environment. You mean the world to me and I'd rather live a life having you by my side not knowing how I feel than have you knowing and want to stay far away from me as possible. I don't hope for miracles, I just wanted you to know how I felt. If there is no way, if it isn't me you want just say the word. I still want our friendship and I'll lock these feelings away._

Jack frowned more and more as he read. Poor Jamie, he was really suffering. He really liked this girl. No, he loved her.

_I guess that's it then. I wanted to be poetic but it's probably not your style. And that's okay. I guess there's just one more thing to say. I love you. I'm not rushing this. I thought long and hard. My feelings are sincere, I know this much. So I'll say it again. I love you. I love you. I'll never get tired saying it and I'll never get tired of seeing your face. Please stay with me always until I am no more._

_I love you Jack Frost._

Jack's hands trembled as he read the last sentence. His blue eyes snapped up to Jamie to see that he had been watching and that flushed redness playing at his cheeks intensified. "Jamie…" He whispered. "What is this?"

"I think you know what it is." Jamie choked out looking away.

"…Me?" He whispered.

"…Yes."

"A-All this time?"

"Recently yes…"

"Jamie I…" He was overwhelmed. All this time he thought…Jamie was growing up, on a fast track to forgetting him…but Jamie wanted to take him into adulthood with him! "Oh Jamie…" Jack whispered looking back down at the note.

"Please forgive me Jack…I can't…I can't stand being away from you any more!" Jack's eyes snapped back up to stare into his favorite believer's eyes. And he loved _his_ blue eyes? Jamie's brown eyes were much prettier to look at. They were warm and made him feel like slush inside. "Please say something Jack…" Jamie whispered.

"…heh." Jack pocketed the note into his hoodie smiling at Jamie. "Alright…you've been doing all the talking. I guess it's unfair that I continue being silent while you spill your guts. You want to know the truth Jamie?" The brunet prepared for the worst news but nodded anyway. "How I feel?" Again he nodded as Jack looked down at the ground and twisted the end of his cane into the ground. Jack nodded back more for affirmation for himself to continue on. "I've been dealing with conflicting things lately. Especially with my memory, but it's awakened something inside me. To be honest it scares me but…it makes me so incredibly happy. Like better than snowball fights even." He chuckled, drawing a smile from the other albeit a little nervous. "I can't begin to describe it. Well…it's like…coming home after staying away for so long. Or like waking up from a bad dream. That comes pretty close."

"Bad dream?" Jamie murmured with a more sincere smile beginning to play at his lips.

"I guess…that's what it feels like…what I mean is…what I'm trying to say…is…I love you too." Jack smiled, his cheeks blushing so softly. "I thought for sure you were planning on growing up without me and…it hurt. I don't like being away from you."

"I don't like being away from you either." Jamie whispered. Jack stood there in front of the other, the two boys staring at each other for what seemed like the longest time. The last time someone told Jack they loved him…there was more involved. Like touching and kissing but poor Jamie was so nervous, it was kind of cute actually. And with the light from the Moon, Jamie just looked that much more beautiful to him.

"Jamie…" Jack whispered, moving in close feeling his immortal heart coming back to life. He also swore he heard Jamie's heart pounding. After all, his own was thumping like a mad rabbit's happy foot, why wouldn't Jamie's? The brunet licked his lips nervously, he was eager to reciprocate his feelings, especially when the snowy haired teen took his hand in his own cooler one gently. He leaned in, leaving his cane in the ground to free his hand to pet that soft brown hair. "Hey." He whispered softer still, that petting hand moving to his jaw tipping it up.

Jamie again licked his lips feeling the blood rush to his face. He shyly looked into the eyes of his best friend before darting his eyes away.

"Hey now." Jack murmured leaning in more smiling at the flecks of gold he saw in his honey brown eyes. "Look at me. No need to be shy."

"I-I'm not…"

"You're trembling." Jack whispered.

"W-Well it's cold…" Jamie kept his eyes away shyly.

"That can't be, you're burning up." He pressed his forehead to Jamie's making him flinch from the sudden cold contact, brown eyes meeting blue. Another smile tugged on Jack's lips as he looked deep into his soul before he decided to pull back just a hair. The wait was finally over. Without another moment of hesitation, he tenaciously pressed their lips together leaving a hand in his hair to keep him into the kiss.

"Mmh! Mm…mmmm." The younger teen mewled gently, lashes fluttering shut as he lifted his hands to the other's shoulders, daring his hands to tangle into the white hair he loved so much cradling the back of his skull before allowing himself to press into the kiss so lost in sweet chilling ecstasy.

Their lips massaged together, slid together like the perfect shaped puzzle pieces. Jamie didn't know how good it felt until he felt it happening to him. He gasped through his nose as Jack moved his arms around him to hold him so tight. But then Jamie needed his air. When he moved to pull his lips from Jack's…

"Mm…mh…..shtuck…"

"Mm?..."

"Shtuck, Jack." Jamie blushed, blinking his eyes open to look into Jack's sheepishly laughing blue eyes.

"Sohry." He laughed through his nose. "Here."

"Ow ow-"

"Eashy." Jack held Jamie's shoulders cooing to him tenderly. It took some gentle coaxing and prying, but Jack's light tugging slowly peeled their lips apart. "Hehehe." Jack laughed despite it, Jamie rubbing his lips.

"I didn't know kissing you would be like licking a flagpole." Jamie huffed.

"Let's try it again." Jack urged, pulling the other teen against him.

"Promise you won't let me get stuck?" He eyed him suspiciously.

"Promise." The elder whispered, fingering his favorite's chin urging him for another kiss. A soft butterfly kiss. Once, twice, three times to his almost chapped lips. "See?"

"Yeah…"

"Better?"

"Mm, more?" Jamie whispered, his breath in sweet warm huffs rolling up into the cold air. "S-Sorry is it too fast?" He stuttered upon noticing the surprised look on Jack's face.

"Not at all…I like a bold Jamie. I'm just thinking that maybe I want to hear that again." Jack leaned in to press cool lips against the other teen's ear. There he goes teasing him again.

"Jack…" Jamie blushed tenfold, mildly scolding Jack for even attempting to tease him right now.

"Please…I want to hear you say it."

"…" He inhaled and sighed out shaking his head rolling his eyes a bit before smiling at Jack deciding to cast all shyness to the wind moving to wrap his arms affectionately around his lover surprising even himself. "Kiss me."

"Mm that's more like it." The elder waggled his brows, pale lips pulling back in a dashing smile as he leaned in making Jamie giggle a little before they kissed some more. "You know? I like kissing your teeth."

"Oh shut up." Jamie huffed with a smirk as they hugged and doted on each other out in the backyard. From the window of Sophie's bedroom upstairs, the music from the radio carried out from the parted glass as she went about playing in her room oblivious to the two boys embracing each other just outside her window down below.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright. I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight._

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yey for updates. Whew I just wanted to say, as a huge music lover I wanted to incorporate some songs into the fic I felt touched a cord with this certain pairing in their unique situation. If you dislike the songs for whatever reason, power to you, you can just insert whatever songs you like that you feel make sense lol. With a certain excerpt of a song from the last chapter I did some foreshadowing. See if you can find it~ I wanted to stay true to history so I did my research. Christianity was a huge part of colonial life and it made sense to add it to the story. There was also a sense of belonging for it. The kissing scene was my gf's idea. I made her watch the movie; she came back that night and said she was disappointed. "No one got stuck to Jack!" she said lol. I agree, my tongue was stuck to him long ago so I promised her I would add this little joke in for her. Flagpole lickin' good. So keep commenting and reviewing. Favs and follows I love~ On a side note, my laptop is giving me error messages that hard drive failure is imminent so if I don't update for a long while you'll know why. The story is nearing the end but I still have a ways to go so you can keep hoping for more from me. Thanks you guys! Have a happy new year!_


	8. I Fell Asleep Alone

Chapter 8

He was a stranger to the town. Back then no one really cared. For someone like him anyway. He had no family, none with him over here. For practically the price of his soul he bought passage to the new world. He told me he didn't know he would end up like this nor had he ever imagined it. An indentured servant bought by the kindly if not stern paper mills man. He wasn't like us I heard townsfolk murmur. Too true had I noticed he was unlike us in many ways. Surnames he had said held no meaning to him but he was called James Thomas Coleman in town, named for his master old man Thomas. James was a very passionate boy, nay, but a man growing from a boy. He held more maturity in the palm of his hand than any other boy my age could gather in a bucket. He was perhaps even more mature than me, my pranks aside, but he had the innocence, wonder and imagination of a child. After formally introducing myself we became attached to the hip and he became my best friend. It was hard for us to see each other. As an indentured servant he was also an apprentice papermaker. And I often helped with my family's business.

My family as I remember them was like any other family. My father was an expert glassmaker. The townsfolk loved his pieces of art, better than any clay pot they said. However he never stayed in town long. He would leave sometimes for two winters in search of rare materials and treasures to use for his glass leaving mother to take care of us. She managed a bakery out of her home leaving me and Jillian to help. Mother never let me in the kitchen, said I had no head for baking and right she was. Father however always said I had perfect lungs for making glass. In the times father was away, mother busy baking with Jill helping and old man Thomas closing the shop for the weekend, I could relax and spend time with James in our favorite spot not too far from the village on the hills of asters and wild lupine. Many months, days, hours were spent sometimes in conversation sometimes in silence as we lied back on the grass staring up into the sky.

But since that one day late summer, we spent our days in each other's arms. The town wouldn't understand. I didn't think even I understood it. Just that the way James made me feel when he smiled at me, it made the world right. It made life bearable. Being in love with him was the best thing to ever happen to me. That's when I realized I didn't need to understand it, just open up and share these feelings with him and I think he got that too. Sometimes we didn't need to say a word, or even touch. I could hear and feel everything he had to offer when he smiled. This was real. I can remember him. I think back on it and I want to cry because people only dream about a love like that. And I had it…I _had_ it.

I'm remembering so many things from before the last eight years that I missed before. I long for those days. My dreams, my repressed memory is coming back with a vengeance and I don't know whether to be thankful or afraid. I am finally getting the answers I wanted but deep in the back of my mind I can see something in the shadows. Of something I don't wish to see but have to know. And I get the feeling that seeing that something is what could have shattered my mind altogether. Then I remember what Tooth said, if I find my answers will I be the same? I'm one step closer to knowing everything. So close…

"Eh?" Jack looked over his shoulder in mild confusion.

"I said Christmas is tomorrow." Jamie smirked.

"Yeah I know." The elder teen spoke in what sounded like a condescending tone making Jamie pout and frown half heartedly at the other making Jack grin.

"Geez say it like I'm stupid Jack."

"Well…"

"Well?!" Jamie yelped, mortified.

"I'm just kidding!" Jack laughed grabbing Jamie up in his arms.

"Teaser." Jamie stuck his tongue out accusingly at the other boy.

"You know me so well." He purred, nosing the soft brown hair of his favorite believer allowing the teen to let them lie back on his bed Jamie's back pressed against the spirit's chest as he was held. "So what are your plans?"

"I don't know…mom has a party every year…so I guess tonight I'll just do what I always do."

"Fair enough." Jack grinned. "Tonight I'll be preparing for an awesome white Christmas. You ready?"

"I think I will be." Jamie turned around in Jack's arms to face him hugging his waist.

"You better." Looking down at the boy he couldn't help but get the urge to just kiss him again. The want to kiss and hold this boy came so natural it was almost scary. But he did it; he leaned down much to a shy Jamie's chagrin and came to a stop just before he could kiss his lips breathing soft chilly air. He opened his eyes and smiled to see Jamie had taken the bait, leaned in with his eyes closed. This boy really was pretty to look at.

Jamie's eyes fluttered open and immediately his pink face flushed with red when he saw the winter spirit just sitting there watching him. Not missing a beat, he grabbed his pillow and whacked him aside the head frowning.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Jack pouted rubbing his hair back down.

"For teasing me! I told you I didn't like it!"

"Oh come here…come here." He cooed, holding his arms around, wiggling his fingers encouragingly when the younger teen hesitated. "There we go." He smiled letting the boy nestle against his chest. "Not too cold?"

"No…" Jamie sighed, closing his eyes nuzzling into the frozen blue hoodie.

After a few moments of silence, Jack spoke up as he kept a steady pair of blue eyes on the ceiling. "Hey…"

"Hm?" Again his face turned pink when he noticed how close the Guardian had become and how serious his face looked. "Jack?"

"Kiss me." He murmured, cupping the brunet's cheek, his thumb brushing under his eye over his cheek to watch his dark lashes flutter. He had to admit it though, watching Jamie blush was one of his favorite things. Come to think of it he liked doing it before…well, all of _this_ happened. All this admitting feelings for each other. But now it was on a whole other level. Making Jamie blush made him feel something inside, it made _him_ feel loved. Because he knew if he could make Jamie awkward enough to want to do this relationship right, then it meant he cared. That he cared enough for Jack to keep him. And that was something serious.

Very slowly Jamie leaned in, apprehensively closing his eyes as he moved to give a soft kiss to the algid cheek of the winter spirit. No that wasn't going to fly. He gasped as Jack took a firm hold of his shoulders and moved his head to catch his lips with his own. Jamie's eyes fluttered open in surprise almost expecting to see him kissing him with his eyes open but no. Jack's eyes were closed, his brow softly drawn, it was passionate. The younger teen let his eyes flutter shut as well his hands moving up to his lover's neck, fingers splaying as they slipped up over chilly skin to his hair lightly dusted with never melting frost.

In the midst of the kiss Jack tilted his head, nodding into the kiss making Jamie follow with not much difficulty. When they broke, Jamie panted looking up into Jack's eyes seeing the merriment that was always there when the Guardian was enjoying himself but there was also something else. Something softer, gentle, and mature and it made him shiver looking away out of shyness.

Jack only smiled further, teeth peering out from behind his lips. "I love you." Reaching out to cup his warm cheek, mewling internally at just how good it felt.

"I love you too." Jamie whispered back, turning brown eyes up to him smiling bashfully. He leaned in and rested his cheek back against his chest holding onto him like he could disappear at any moment. Too cute, Jack smiled resting his own cheek atop of the younger boy's head holding him.

That morning Jack left Jamie to carry out with his duties. It made him feel just a little empty, a little lonely but it got his adrenaline up when he realized he could be with him later that night. Like one of those dates he had heard of. Courting back in his day was so much different than it was today and he had seen enough young couples in this century so he had a fair idea. Didn't mean he wasn't nervous as hell. To distract himself he began a glazing process over the entire town, buildings and structures glistening in the winter sun.

Last place to cover. Jack grinned as he flew out to the hilltop coating the ground and small trees and brambles with frost. The more he stood there on the hill…alone; he felt the tugging of his memory. Then he heard snapping twigs and pants in his mind. Someone was running…and they were scared. Remember, Jack scolded himself closing his eyes. Far off he heard shouts. In his hand was another, and he was tugging someone along behind him. They were running, their hearts were pounding. Fear. Fear. Fear.

Jack gasped; his eyes opening back up as he spun around to look behind him…nothing. He panted softly rubbing his chest, mouth unhinged, furrowing his brow sourly looking into the empty dark expanse of wood hearing the calls of the creatures that lived in it somehow lulling him back into a sense of security. There, see? No sense in letting your imagination get the better of you. He turned back around facing a pair of inhuman bestial green eyes gasping loudly.

"allo mate."

"Holy-! Avalanches!"

"Avalanche?"

"Don't do that!" Jack spun back around huffing as he brushed the frosted sweat from his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checkin' up on ya. I see you're getting ready for tonight, yeh?"

"Yeah." The teen sighed running a hand through his white hair moving to sit on a log, Bunny following suit.

"Awful jumpy there." He smirked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and a lot of putting my memories in order." Jack slumped over, resting his elbows on his knees, his staff perched beside him. "It's just catching up to me is all."

"Uhuh."

"Don't have to be a jerk about it." Jack frowned watching Aster grin.

"Is that the only thing that's got ya all out o' sorts?"

The white haired teen sighed out forcefully, snatching up his staff tapping on some rocks with the end. Hell no wonder Jamie hated it when he teased him. He made a mental note to ease up on it. "No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Not too gabby today are ya mate?" Bunny grunted, sitting beside him on the old log. "Guess not." He added when he noticed Jack not talking back to him. "Look here I did ya a lovejob. Old North was fixin' ta come and bag ya again. I offered to get ya meself."

"How generous." Jack rolled his eyes, sounding bored and annoyed.

"_I_ thought so."

Jack looked harder at the ground before looking up at an unamused pooka then looking back down his frown softening up like butter. "Thanks."

"There we go." A big paw patted him on the back making him grunt. "Feel like talking now?"

"I guess." He straightened up groaning a little. "It's a whole lot of things."

"Anything about what we talked about before?" The teen nodded and rubbed his temple gingerly. When he thought about Jamie, about kissing him he couldn't help the little smile that stretched his lips. "Wuh oh, somethin's got ya smilin'." Bunny grinned with him.

"Its just, for the first time in a long time I think I finally understand who I am, who I was before I became Jack Frost. Some of the stuff I'm remembering is blowing my mind." He laughed wryly ruffling up his hair. Like remembering he was in love with another boy for one, but he wasn't about to tell Aster that one. "I feel like a whole new me."

"Ya act like a whole new ya." The pooka nodded. "More at ease with ya self."

"Because I'm getting back a handful of repressed memories." He faced the elder spirit with an expression of all the seriousness he could muster. "Tooth's helping me with it and it's almost there. Every last memory."

"Tha's good ain't it?" Aster's ears folded back some, his eyes full of concern. He could practically hear the other Guardian's nervousness.

"Yeah it is." Jack sighed heavily.

"So why the long face?"

"I don't know. I…" He smiled sadly, closing his mouth shaking his head. "I guess I'm scared."

"O' what?"

"Of what remembering all of this means. Tooth said I might not be the same and I think she's right. It's…I dunno. Scary I guess."

"It is." Aster nodded. "It'll be a change, you'll be different, but you'll still be ya. No matter what mate."

"Still me…" Jack murmured tightening his grip on the wooden staff, eyes far off. The person he is today, the person he was then, when they meet at last he would change but he would still be Jack Overland Frost. That brought a peace of mind, so much that he felt his shoulders release tension he didn't know he was holding.

"Tha's right. So go into it with ya head held high ya bastard." He gave Jack another heavy pat on the back making him grunt. "Besides, since when is Jack Frost afraid?"

"Never, Easter Kangaroo." He pushed him back grinning.

"Oh it's on now mate!" Bunny shoved him back and unfortunately into a waiting yeti's arms right behind the boy. He winced, shoulders tensing. "Oh crikey…"

* * *

"Jamie! Get down here I need your help!" Oh he knew it was only a matter of time before his mother called for him. With a deep sigh he pushed back from his desk, bare feet tapping over the hard wood of the house pattering down the stairs to the kitchen. "There you are. Check on the ham for me please sweetie." She fanned herself free from sweat, running into the living room hearing Sophie shout out.

With a small roll of his eyes, Jamie slipped the oven mittens on and tugged the door open to peer inside. The heat blasted out making him wince and narrow his eyes for protection before he shut the oven door. Not quite yet. "Hey mom?"

"Hey what?" She sighed, coming back into the kitchen running a hand through her hair.

"Tonight going to be a busy one?"

"I plan on it. This is the Miller family's first Christmas in Burgess." She smiled, moving to her salad she had just been working on, stripping the head of lettuce.

"So…do you think I'll need to be _here_ per se?"

"Jamie Bennett I know you aren't asking what I think you're asking!" She spun around shaking a knife at him. "You know we do this every year!"

"W-Well yeah I was just wondering like- a-after the party and…stuff."

"And just where in the world do you have to be that's so important?" Turning back around to hack at her lettuce, Jamie winced as the knife cleaved the vegetable so easily and somewhat out of agitation.

"Well…let's say-hypothetically, okay? That…I have…a date?" The cleaving stopped, knife falling into the floor.

Oh sh-

Jamie's mother turned around, something indiscernible about her expression that made Jamie twitch. "M-Mom?"

"You have a date?" She whispered almost breathless.

"Hypothetically!" He corrected, face flushing bright pink.

"I can't believe it…" She rasped, water filling her eyes. Oh man he didn't want to make her cry. "My baby's growing up…"

"Mom" He laughed, "I'm hardly growing up! Well…I'm almost there but I still have a few good years on me." He grinned.

"My baby boy's grown up." She smiled broadly, reaching out and tugging him into a hug nuzzling his cheek. "And he has a date!"

"Hypothetically!" He corrected again.

"Seventeen and already having hypothetical dates." The brunet rolled his eyes giving his mother a crooked grin. "Where did you meet her? Oh is it that nice girl at church?"

"Mom please you're smothering me!"

"Sorry sorry." She held the boy back at arm's length and studied him with a proud smile. He would make some lucky girl very happy. A sigh that she couldn't help left her lips as the thought quickly seeped into her mind. "You're seventeen…"

"Last I checked I was." He nodded, looking up in mock thought.

"You'll be eighteen next month…Jamie you've gotten so big." She cupped his face with a smile. "I'm so proud of you baby…my big baby."

"Mom…" He scolded softly, blushing from all of the babying. Still smiling, she pulled back and put her hands on her hips. Odd as it was, she just never noticed how mature and older-looking her son had become as of late. Oh don't get it wrong, he was still a baby chick confined to her nest for all she was concerned, just…knowing he'd be ready to leave soon was such a wake up call.

Jamie bent over and picked up the dirty knife tossing it into the sink just as Sophie ran in with something in her hands. "Mom hey momma look what I found in our old trunk of decorations!" She beamed holding up an old dusty jewelry box.

"Oh I had been looking for that." The elder woman tsked plucking the relic from the little girl's hands looking over it. "This was your grandmother's you know."

"What's it do?"

"Earth to Sophie, it's a jewelry box. It holds jewelry duh." The youngest Bennett stuck her tongue out at her brother but turned attentively back to her mother.

"_And_ a music box." Their mother eyed Jamie, chiding him lightly before wiping some of the dust off with her apron. Jamie rolled his eyes and turned to wash his hands to finish the salad she was starting. "Let's see…right here." Holding it upside she pointed out the winder giving it a few careful turns just in case the antique's cogwork decided to give way from the pressure, then careful fingers unhinged a clip on the box opening it up.

Jamie stilled suddenly.

"Ooh that's pretty." Sophie watched the little ballerina girl twirl with the tinkering music.

"It's an old song my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl." She pat down Sophie's hair.

"M-Mom, mom hey, can you remember the words?" Jamie butted in before Sophie could ask another question making her frown and pout up towards her big brother.

"I'm sure I do. It's been so long though…your grandma had quite a voice on her." She chuckled fingering her lips in thought. Before Sophie could offer her rebuttal Jamie shoved her out of the kitchen, his eyes on his mother.

"Come on mom." She held up the twinkling jewelry box, looking it over from an angle. It took a bit of coaxing but bit by bit, pieces of the song came back to her as she sung it out. Each word made Jamie smile, quietly learning it with her.

* * *

Jack glared hard at North, arms crossed as he sat at the large round table in the big guy's globe room. It was one thing getting surprised by a large pooka out in the Burgess woods, but getting snagged by yetis and thrown through the Guardian of Wonder's magic snowglobe portal was icing on the cake. And all because he wasn't fast enough getting from North America to the Pole?

"Forgive me Jack! You were just taking so long!" North and Bunnymund sat across from Jack, Bunny offering the teen a silent facial apology.

"You said you wanted a white Christmas. _How_ can I do that when I'm not there to actually do it?!"

"I-I was just wanting to make sure!" North countered with a bit of a sulk.

"North, we've talked about this for the past year! You have nothing to worry about!"

"But-"

"Ah!"

"I-"

"Zip!" The winter spirit frowned, pinching his thumb and forefinger together dragging them across his lips. "I have it under control! Geez why do you try to baby me? Seriously. Don't you think if I couldn't handle this I'd ask for some help?" Both North and Bunny's eyelids drooped, not amused. "Unbelievable. You don't trust me that much."

"It ain't like that, Jack." Bunny grumbled, searching for the right words. "You've changed plenty. We know ya'd ask for help but only until after ya got yaself in over ya head."

The younger Guardian rolled his eyes looking away. Well he had to give them that. They were right. The sooner he got back home though the sooner he could see Jamie before he had to leave. He smiled feeling his cheeks frost with color. "Say Jack. There is somethings you are thinking about…da, da I can see it." Oh snap, North saw that. Now he was thinking about his last encounter with North. How did this man know these things?!

"Yeh I thought so too." Bunny leaned in murmuring. The two of them muttered amongst themselves and for a moment Jack thought he saw Bunnymund blush. Something about Cupid he swore. Then his name.

"Hey I'm still here." Jack gave them a sour look. If they were talking about Cupid, he didn't want his name to be a part of the conversation. At last they broke apart, North cleared his throat with a loud cough. "Now what?"

"Well Jack Frost. I am thinking we have kept you from your duties long enough. I am wanting to see the snow on ground tomorrow morning!" St. Nick chuckled happily, clasping his large hands. "Spasiba my friend!"

"Er yeah…what did you guys talk ab-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before the yetis waiting behind grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "Hey!"

"See you on Christmas Jack!" North waved and that was all Jack saw before the yetis carried him through the snow globe portal.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the long wait! I got my laptop back and I had to kick myself to get back into the writing mood. Especially for this story because someone threw my happy butt back into the Hetalia fan pool. Thanks to that I have three epic fics started that need to be finished. This chapter's a little short and not very descriptive I know but for the sake of storyline and story length I dragged it out and put in some filler for a little bit of clarity for the ending chapters. I think I can sum up the story in about one or two more chapters. I'm working on like…five other fics and it's so overwhelming, but I'm determined to finish this one for Jackie fans everywhere! Sankyu guys, have a great spring break! Yey I'm so happy I just saw the commercial for its release onto DVD!_


	9. The Nightmare's End

Chapter 9

Jack was grateful to be back home. There were a few yetis going back home with snowballs in their fur but he was even more happy that he managed to convince the two guards to go back with a handful of snowballs to pay respects to his fellow Guardians. It wasn't quite time to get Jamie yet but with it being late afternoon and his job to do he had plenty of time. With the wind at his back he jetted through the sky touching the wind with a bit of his frost to burst in all directions.

Once his feet touched back on the ground he realized it hadn't taken as long as he thought it would. Amazing how love makes the greatest incentives. He smiled up into the sky, watching the wind currents carry out over the land and the oceans. His work was done for now. It was cold everywhere and when everyone lied snug in their beds tonight he would fly by and let it snow. Everywhere. He could almost see the news reports and the churches preaching the end of the world.

Jack sighed and rested his cheek against his propped up staff. "Oh Jamie!" He snapped up and flew off to his believer's house, stepping tentatively into the yard when he saw a few of the neighbors coming over with wrapped food pans. A vindictive smile tugged at his lips when he saw them shiver and pull their scarves around their necks tighter. Coming over for that party that Jamie mentioned. He watched them being ushered into the house by Jamie's mother out of the cold. It was just as well. They'd play out in it tomorrow. Hm, from here he could feel the warmth of the home. Actually it looked kind of inviting.

"Huh?" She looked out into the yard and looked around in confusion. Gazing a little while longer she didn't see anyone. Strange, she thought she heard someone. "Ooh!" She gasped suddenly rubbing her nose and shivering, shutting the door quickly.

"What a draft!" Someone called out.

Jamie stayed in the kitchen checking in with the food the neighbors brought, putting together the hors d'oeurves sending them out with Sophie while the community conversed in their livingroom. He sighed fanning himself. The heat was beginning to get to him. Pretty soon he'd have to walk around outside for a spell just to cool off. All too soon he felt the chilling relief of cool air in his hair and down his neck. Ah it felt great he sighed to himself closing his eyes but his mom would yell at him for leaving the window open.

The brunet opened his eyes to check the window only to gasp in surprise, staring into the eyes of his lover. "Jack!" He hissed.

"Hey Jamie." The elder teen hugged his arm leaning into him.

In a mild panic Jamie looked around, spotting some people coming in for some drinks and heading back out. Some lingered just outside of the kitchen talking and chattering loudly. No one saw him…

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." Jamie swallowed looking up at Jack with a shy smile, blushing lightly. "So uh…Jack, how'd you get in?"

"Your mom _showed_ me in." He grinned running his fingers through his hair some more. That sneak, Jamie thought. "You looked too warm for comfort."

"Y-Yeah kind of…" Jamie shivered in delight. "Isn't it too hot for you?"

"Nah." Jack smiled at the other, continuing to stroke and pet his hair. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Jack I can't, mom has me on food duty." He groaned with a pout, moving away to finish setting up appetizers and check on his mother's baking in the oven wincing at the blast of hot air.

"Come on Jamie." The Guardian tugged on him pouting.

"Mom said she'd let me out later after everyone is settled." He chided the elder teen.

"It's already almost sundown though. Please Jamie, please?"

"The only way I'm getting out of this house is if we run out of food." He bent over pulling out a large tray of brown and serve rolls setting them on the island. However the moment he sat them down, Jack took the still hot tray in his hands- "Hey!" -and threw it out the open window. "JACK!"

"Uh oh, look at that. Out of bread." Jack crossed his arms, lips pursed.

"I can't believe you did that!" The brunet's jaw dropped.

"Jamie! Where's the dinner rolls?" His mother called. Jamie looked to the cause of why there would be no dinner rolls and huffed at him, turning back to call out to his mother.

"They burned mom!"

"What?!" She appeared around the corner rushing into the kitchen. "Honey I told you to watch them!"

"I was but I got busy with the appetizers." He pouted up at her. Well he did look sorry. She clicked her tongue and patted his shoulder. "Sorry mom."

"It's okay sweetie. But we need some more rolls." On cue, Jack poked Jamie into the side making him squeak. She furrowed her brow at her son quizzically.

"I um…I'll go get some?"

"On Christmas Eve?"

"The supermarket won't close for another few hours I can pick some up…" He sighed rubbing his side.

"Well okay. You have money?" He nodded patting his pocket. "Okay, be careful. And hurry back!" With a pat on his cheek, she smiled at him and turned on her heel going to inform the guests that there will be a delay on bread for a bit.

Once outside Jamie pouted at Jack but immediately smiled when he saw how happy he was. "You're crazy you know that?"

"I've heard that too." He took Jamie's hand in his own leading him down the street and into the wooded area of the town. Through the trees they weaved until they came out to the familiar hilltop covered with frosted witch hazel and old mountain mint. Once there they caught the glimpse of sunlight peeking through thin wispy orange clouds.

"Wow…" Jamie whispered and turned to face Jack when he felt the hand in his own tightening.

"I know." He grinned back, leading them along to sit on the ground and immediately it felt as though he was backtracking, following footsteps, like he had done this before. Jamie settled beside him smiling even wider at him.

"I wish I could stay longer." Jamie moved to rest his head against Jack's shoulder feeling the Guardian wrap an arm securely around him.

"Don't think about that, just stay with me." He whispered into his ear easing him to lie back on the ground hovering over him. The glow of the December evening sun surrounded them and for a moment Jack thought he could smell the scents of flowers. And then that boy gave him the most warm and adoring smile with melted chocolate eyes. His heart raced in his chest as he stared, they both just stared.

_Sometimes we didn't need to say a word, or even touch. I could hear and feel everything he had to offer when he smiled._

"I've waited for this." Jack whispered.

"Me too." Jamie's hands reached for the elder teen's holding onto them gently, feeling Jack take the lead pressing his hands above his head his face just above his own. "Jack…"

He closed the distance pressing his lips against his lover's. In a whirlwind of returning memories, Jack felt the weak clinging heat of a winter sun beating on his back and a crisp wind blowing over the hills of late flowers. The ethereal yellow glow surrounded them as he pulled back smiling into the face of a familiar boy that was not Jamie. Oh those days he longed for, they came back.

"I love you so much Jack." James cooed, freeing his hands from Jack's to coil them around his neck pulling their foreheads together and Jack couldn't help but smile back. Laughter bubbled from their chests feeling so at ease with each other, feeling time slow down for them. Jack felt there was no way to verbally express just how much James had meant to him but he parted lips to try.

"James, I-"

The sun clouded over slowly as the sounds of a gunshot echoed in the woods. Leaves screeching as birds scrambled to get out of the forest canopy. From within the confines of trees and greenery, Jack could hear them. Men. With accents. And they were getting closer.

"Jack-"

"Hush." Jack whispered, pulling James closer to him. "We have to head back to the village." His eyes remained glued to the darkened woods thinking he saw some shadows a few yards away. "Stay close. Stay quiet." Jack's eyes hardened, slowly creeping away from the hill, away from plain sight.

James stayed close and quiet but his heart pounded with fear. It was so hard and loud he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Just a few feet away from them were foreign men with guns. Jack tried his best not to pant, not to make a sound but he was he sweating greatly. James' palm felt clammy in his own but there was no way in hell he was about to let go. And then-

James gasped as he stepped on a patch of twigs, brown eyes growing wide in horror.

"Who goes there?! Show yourself!"

"Run!" Jack hissed, tugging James along around the woods through the trees off the beaten path. Behind them they heard the pounding of feet chasing them. James kept a tight grip onto his friend's hand regardless of the sweat threatening to make them break apart. "Don't look back!" Jack panted before he suddenly fell down flat, a raised tree root catching his foot.

"Jack!" James gasped, spinning around.

"Don't stop! Just run!"

There would be none of that. James doubled back, yanking Jack up helping him run but now the shouts were closer. His legs were screaming for rest but he had to be strong for Jack. They were running for their lives. Fear reverberated in every corner of their mind. The thought of losing each other…

"Jack." James squeezed the Overland boy tight, voice breaking.

Jack's eyes widened, his mind throwing him out of the flashback.

"_Jack…Jack_…Jack!"

"Huh?!"

"Are you okay?" Jamie shook him, staring down at him in alarm.

That memory. The winter spirit looked around him in a panic, swallowing deeply feeling the dryness in his throat. What was that? Why did it cut off? What happened?! He panted softly looking up at Jamie from his place on the frozen grass.

"You just went rigid…are you okay?" He cupped his face.

"I…yeah…" Jack's pants grew softer as he swallowed again, closing his eyes feeling the rush of the memory die down. Looking up he caught that the sun had just began to sink behind the horizon. He sat up rubbing a hand through his hair with a small groan. "Just…ugh got a headache…"

"Come on, it's going to get dark in a few hours…" Jamie cooed, helping him up gently easing him along back to his lake. It took longer than usual with Jack still a little disoriented from his flashback, feeling a little weak. "Here we are." The younger teen helped Jack over the frozen water to a thicket laying him on a bed of twigs. "Jack, hey…hey, look at me." He looked up, blue eyes studied Jamie worriedly but he had calmed down considerably. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…" He whispered, nodding lying back on the bed. "Just need some rest."

"Okay…" Jamie wasn't quite so convinced but he sat there a while longer, petting and stroking his white hair affectionately. It wasn't until he was able to draw a smile from his lover that he smiled as well feeling secure that Jack had at last calmed down. "You get some sleep then."

"I will. You better get that bread before your mom kills you."

"And who do I have to thank for that?" Jamie smirked, tweaking his nose lightly.

"Hey!"

"Nipped your nose." He giggled, leaning over him to kiss it gently.

"Yeah." Jack smiled up at him wearily closing his eyes. "You did."

"I'll check up on you when everyone's asleep…I want to see you work." Jamie continued stroking his hair, almost swearing he thought he heard the Guardian purr. "Can I?"

"Sure." His voice got softer and softer until his breath evened out.

Jamie stayed a while longer watching his favorite Guardian slumber softly. Gosh he looked so cute. Pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead he stood back up and bid him a silent farewell until they could meet up again. Hopefully he would wake up in time to do his work. Quietly he walked back home feeling the cool air nip and whip at his face.

Minutes after Jamie had left, Jack's blue eyes fluttered open. What was he doing? He couldn't sleep. He couldn't afford to sleep, not now. Not when he was so close to ending this. To remembering everything. He forced his body up and he walked wearily through the darkening town. In his vision the shadows moved, he heard voices, the memory was on the verge of coming back to him.

His feet carried him halfway to the hill where he and Jamie were at earlier but he stopped suddenly and looked up at a cliff. It was becoming more and more of a chore to keep his eyes open anymore but even with his blurry tired vision he could see just where he was. He remembered this place. And he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

"James." He whispered before collapsing to the ground.

"_Jack!"_ James held onto him tight. Jack came back to his senses. Oh God James was so scared. It had suddenly turned cold, their panting breaths visible in misty puffs in the nippy air but they couldn't think about that, they couldn't think about anything other than running. The sounds of pounding boots hot on their trail kept that in check. With a gasp James came to a screeching halt at a creek.

"We can't stop!" Jack tugged on him. "Come on!"

"Jack-NYY!" The gunshot echoed in the woods.

"JAMES!"

He held his shoulder ducking down. Peeling his hand back he saw spots of red blood in his palm. "I-It just grazed me." The brunet mewled in pain. "You go first, I-I'll follow."

"James-"

"Don't argue!" They both ducked down as they heard another shot of fire. "Go!" James shoved the other teen down into the creek bringing up the rear as they hopped across rocks feeling the ice cold water rush against their bare feet.

Oh God help them they were so close to the village. Surely they had heard the gunshots and had prepared themselves and were ready to defend the town. Just a little further. Jack skid to a stop as he looked down a steep series of cliffs. It looked so far down, but only appeared to be about a few feet down or so. Just there at the bottom was a clear path to the village, he could see the buildings from here!

"We don't have time to go around." Jack panted looking down. In only a few seconds of deliberation, James frowned and grabbed Jack dropping him over the edge watching him roll and tumble all the way down. The teen hit the ground on his side holding his stomach with a groan of pain. "James?!" He looked up in disbelief, forcing himself to stand on his feet. "James run!"

He wasn't running…he stepped back carefully, his heels just barely hanging over the edge of the cliff precariously. It was too late, the men ran to capture James, each one taking a hold of his arms. Just three of them, but they were enough to overpower James easily. "Jack get out of here! Go get help!" James tried pushing the foreign men off of him.

But he couldn't. Jack's eyes remained glued to James in horror as they tried tying him up, the teen struggling wildly not making it easy.

Somewhere behind him he heard a rally of men and gunshots far off near the village.

"Leave the brat he isn't worth it!" One of the brutish men argued, scuffling with the servant boy. James beat at them, scratched them, spat on them, anything to get free. One large hand pushed the boy in the chest, ultimately costing him his balance. His brown eyes widened in surprise, arms flying out to catch something, anything but nothing was there.

The push sent him careening over the edge.

"JAMES!"

It all happened so fast but so slow.

Jack grew as still as a block of ice when he heard the sickening crunch. He saw his skull hit a rock, his body lying still where it fell hanging partially off of a ledge. Jack's brown eyes filled with tears as he saw the dark redness drip over the rocks. He could see his eyes, they were open, they were still open. He watched the life slowly leave them.

A flurry of snow passed between the two before the sky opened up allowing more to fall to the earth.

"JAMES! JAMES!" He screamed, scrambling with his bruised ribs up the cliff only to be pulled away by an unknown assailant's arms. **"JAAAAAAMES!"** He reached with all of his might as he was thrown over a pair of strong shoulders. Tears blinded him but nothing could erase what he had just seen. Then the pain, the trauma, the stress of it all finally touched home in Jack's mind and he passed out.

The feuding with the British men had the town in chaos but at last the townspeople were able to push back the rogues leaving a charred mess to clean. Days had passed by.

Jack sat in the floor in his room, back propped up against the wall as he stared into nothingness. He had been lucky. Lucky that his father had come home, he had been able to carry him back into the village for medical attention. A few broken ribs, a twisted ankle and mild cuts. But James…

He confined himself to his room. There he stayed alone with his heartache, slowly losing his mind.

Jack…

Jack where are you?!

North in full getup shouted for the young Guardian. It was well past midnight and there was not a single hint of snow to come. He checked his home at the lake surprised to find it empty. All out of options he gave a jerk of the reins on his sleigh sending the deer over to Jamie's house.

A few rough taps to the window was all it took to shake Jamie awake. Falling out of bed in confusion, he came to his window, wiping his eyes expecting to see Jack. "North?"

"Have you seen Jack?" He stepped into the room with a grunt, one great step making a sound thud.

"I did earlier, he said he was- …he's missing?"

"That's right! He is supposed to be making with the snow but that is least of worries right now!" Jamie tugged on his jacket, turning around in a panic looking for his shoes in the dark. "Tooth says he's in trouble."

"We have to find him!" It didn't take much longer for Jamie to find his shoes after that. Getting dressed, he joined North in the sleigh checking up high.

"Are you having any idea where he might be?"

"I-I don't know." The brunet ran a hand though his bangs worriedly trying to keep his head. This had to have been a nightmare come true. "Earlier we were at the hilltop and he just, he just spasmed. I thought he was tired so I took him back home. He said he was sleepy, I thought he'd sleep for a bit then wake up."

"We don't have much time!" North searched urgently.

"Jack!" Jamie cupped his hands around his mouth calling out for the Guardian. Down below he saw Bunnymund hop from place to place, up above he saw Sandy illuminate the shadows to look into hidden places. Feeling a tugging on his jacket sleeve, he moved to bat whatever it was away but he froze up seeing a little tooth fairy tug hurriedly squeaking. "Baby Tooth! North I think Baby Tooth found him!"

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

Jamie jumped from the sleigh hitting the ground running as he let the fairy guide him through the woods. Low thin tree branches hit his face like little whips as he hurried through to the end skidding to a stop above a cliff, gasping as he caught himself just short of running off of it. Loose pebbles and debris bounced down the sides to the ground where he saw an unconscious Jack lying at the bottom. "Jack!"

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Without hesitation he jumped, sneakers slipping down the side losing his footing halfway down taking a tumble. He panted, rubbing his smarting leg running to Jack's side shaking him some.

_One step closer_

"Jack. Jack Jack wake up, wake up!" He wasn't moving at all and that's what worried him the most. "Baby Tooth..." He whispered in realization looking up at the panicked fairy. "Baby Tooth, go get everyone! I think he's hurt!" Without another word, Baby Tooth nodded and zoomed off into the dark sky leaving Jamie alone with the out cold Guardian.

He sat in the old leaves feeling them crunch under his weight as he propped himself up against a tree pulling Jack into his lap. With the both of them sharing the same height, weight, and body frame it did feel a little awkward but he wanted Jack close. He closed his eyes nosing the white hair murmuring his name feeling the urge to cry arise.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Jack…

…Jack…

…Jack…..

"Jack…." Jillian gazed down at her little brother in the floor. "Are you hungry?"

He didn't speak. He just sat there, back against the wall face devoid of color, his hair disheveled. The only signs of life left in him were the rising and falling of his chest as he stared into the abyss. Oh he wanted the ground to swallow him. He wanted to be anywhere now but here. Somewhere with… Jack clenched his eyes shut letting out a quiet groan of anguish.

"Mother has made dinner…" She whispered, moving to show him the tray she had in her hands. Cold, she must have made it a while ago. Squatting down easy, she rested the tray in front of him.

He still showed no signs of listening as he just curled up tighter. Jill reached to him, petting his hair down tenderly and moved to hug him.

"It's okay to cry." She whispered, knowing that inside he was screaming from a broken heart. When no tears came to the surface she spoke again petting his hair as his mother would. "The burial is today...everyone has left already….are you coming?"

Jack stood up suddenly and followed through with the motions of walking. It felt so hard. His feet felt like lead but he managed it. Jill followed behind in worry should anything happen to him. He walked in the streets past the empty shops and mills. The girl followed her elder brother as he stumbled. Over the small winding hills he went, his feet leading him to the cemetery.

There the congregation gathered, the townspeople circled bowing their heads, some women crying into their handkerchiefs. Among them grieved old man Thomas, his head hung in sorrow. Upon noticing Jack, a few parted until they all parted allowing him to walk up to the front granting him the honor of seeing the boy he loved one last time. Jill backed away from him, joining her mother in the crowd.

Everyone knew Jack loved James dearly. They were like brothers getting in trouble every now and then, sneaking around playing games and shirking their duties. They also knew no one was taking it harder than Jack himself.

Jack's hands held the side of the casket as he stared inside and the life returned momentarily to his eyes. It was James, _his_ James. His face was softer still even in death. His arms and shoulders shook as the gripped the casket the longer he stared. God let this be a terrible nightmare the likes he could wake up from. Where he would wake up on those warm summer days on hills of wild aster and lupine and look to see James sitting beside him, chiding him for falling asleep only to just laugh and end up falling asleep beside him regardless. Well this time…

Jack would fall asleep and wake up alone.

* * *

_Author's Notes: The story is coming to a close. Gah must not cry. One more chapter ought to do it. Thank you guys for encouraging me to continue on with this. Thanks to my gf who gave inspiration whether she knew it or not. See you in the end._


	10. The Dream Time Dreams

Chapter 10

"Where is he?!" Bunny hopped up through a rabbit hole, ears twitching as he caught Jack and Jamie in his sights, running up to them. "Is he okay?!"

"I don't know. H-He won't wake up." Jamie held him close to his chest.

"We gotta get 'im someplace outta the open. Come on!" Bunny led Jamie out of the winding trees back towards town when they happened upon a harried Sandy.

"Sandy says this way." The pooka jutted a thumb over his shoulder, Jamie following the two Guardians with Sandy serving as a beacon. They hurried along in the dark hours of the early morning in Burgess to rendezvous with the other Guardians in waiting.

Tooth and North stayed by the sleigh, Tooth fluttering back and forth pacing. It was taking all of North's patience not to pace with her. After all someone had to have the virtue.

"Calm down-"

"I can't calm down!" She cried out. "The memory retrieval was too much!"

"You don't know that." North tried reasoning with the still pacing fairy but to no avail she kept muttering and shaking, her miniature baby teeth following her equally as worried trying to calm her.

"His tooth case busted!" Toothiana held her head in her hands, her feathers ruffling up out of place.

"You can fix that!"

"But I can't fix _him_!" She spun around to face him, tears pouring down her face. "I should have known this could have happened, I-I should have done something and I didn't-"

"Enough!" St. Nick boomed, grabbing a hold on her arms suddenly pulling her down to face him at eye level. After seconds of fuming he calmed down considerably, his blue eyes going soft. "Toothy. Is not your fault. Things happen in world that are out of our control."

"North." She chirped sadly, her voice breaking. Her wide violet eyes filled with fresh hot tears.

"Have faith… Look!" He tipped his head up spotting the rest of the group carrying along their youngest member. "How is he? Is he okay?" North stumbled up to them looking at the winter spirit tucked away in Jamie's arms as Toothiana fluttered all around trying to get a look.

"He's fine." Aster held his palms up but sighed looking back as Jamie held onto him sadly. "Jamie said he won't wake up."

"No…" Tooth covered her mouth.

"Tooth…is he okay?" Jamie looked up, voice cracking.

"We have to get him someplace." North ushered Jamie into the sleigh, the others following anxiously. "The Pole." He uttered pulling a snowglobe from his coat pocket giving it quite a rattle before he threw it with all his might into the air. "Hold on tight!" North shouted giving the deer a slap of the reins. Jamie lurched forward holding tighter onto Jack closing his eyes.

Fluttering his eyes open he felt the blast of frigid air hit his face along with stinging snowflakes. In awe he took in the sight that was the North Pole and he was about to glide right into Santa's Workshop. The sleigh shook as it hit the landing post, the yetis ushering the reindeer back into the stable and taking the sleigh away for maintenance.

"Hurry." St. Nicholas waved the others back into the workshop closing the doors behind them. "Dingle, fix up a bed!" The elves looked amongst each other and decided it would be best if they all pitched in together. From spare pillows, blankets and other items they prepared a makeshift resting place on a sofa in front of the light of fireplace. Jamie rested Jack's limp body down against the pillows watching him as the others paced the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Jamie turned his eyes up from Jack going back from each Guardian until one of them spoke up.

"He's…in a coma." Tooth whispered, wringing her hands together.

"He's what? Get him out of it!"

"I-I can't, it's up to him." She whimpered holding herself.

"What's going on? Why is this happening?! Someone say something!" Jamie spun around looking at Tooth then to North, then Bunny and Sandy.

"I suppose I cannot keep it secret anymore." North grumbled, moving to sit down in a chair motioning for Jamie to do the same. "It was being Manny's idea." He began once the teen found a seat, the others listening.

"Manny? You mean the Man in the Moon?"

"Da." He nodded sighing heavily, his brow drawn with worry and anxiety. "You see Jamie, it is not being just us that defend the children of the world. Man in Moon keeps watch at all times. Since beginning of time he has been there watching over all. He has seen all. He has seen us and made us what we are today. Including Jack Frost."

"Jack?..."

"He very much liked Jack. It was of course before I or any of the Guardians knew of him personal." North hunched over worrying his large hands together. "But he told me story of Jack Overland. And told me to keep secret, not to tell Jack. He always wanted Jack to be finding answers on his own but you are needing to know now. There are being times…unfortunately I admit with great regret that…we cannot save every child. We protect their dreams, imaginations, precious memories and ideas that make them grow into adults with pure ideals to make world a better place! And they can meet up! Fall in love. And bring more children into the world. Is a cycle, you understand?"

Jamie nodded swallowing, wondering just where North was getting at.

"There are times two such children meet early. Is called destiny. To meet destined love is being unspeakable want to spend the rest of your life with. Is an extraordinary thing Jamie. Jack had found such a love when he was human…" Jamie's brown eyes trailed down in thought before rising up to look at the comatose Jack. "It would be unheard of in that time. Because…" North gazed up to look at everyone. He had dropped hints of the Moon's plan but he had never fully told them. He saw they were eagerly waiting to hear the rest of the secret North had been harboring. "It was being with another boy."

A small blush blossomed in Jamie's cheeks, feeling heat bloom hotly in his face. "I-I-"

"You are not needing to explain yourself Jamie. You see, Man in Moon wanted you to fall in love with Jack Frost. He wanted to push you two together."

"M-Me…why me?"

"Because the dreams, hopes and innocent ideals you carry within, are the same kind of the boy's that Jack loved so dearly." He murmured, reaching to pat Jamie on the shoulder.

"I…" He looked up, so lost, so hurt around at the Guardians who looked away, they were somewhat as lost but they understood what North was saying. "I'm so confused…what do you mean?"

"Centuries ago there was an accident Manny could not prevent." North muttered, looking up into Jamie's eyes. "And that boy died. His name was James. And Jack, he loved him with all his heart. And you are here now, grown up. You are baring certain resemblances to James. Not just on the outside but inside." He tapped Jamie's chest. "Do you understand?"

Jamie nodded slowly, thinking about how Jack could have felt back then feeling so numb. "I…think so…"

"…You are loving him, Jamie?"

"…I do…" He whispered, but suddenly looked up with an expression of determination. "But because of _me_! I decided to love him! These feelings are _mine_!" He cried out, wrenching a hold of the fabric of his shirt over where his heart lied.

"Yes, they are. You are you. Happen to having what the boy did does not make you him. Do not mistake it Jamie, you are not being a reborn version of that boy. You being in his likeness yes. Probably because of your pure heart and raw desire to want to believe in everything you see." North smiled but sighed thinking of how to continue explaining. "Manny is being compassionate and loving. When Jack recovered his memories eight years ago Man in Moon withheld memories of James purposely. Afterall, what is being life of eternity remembering somethings like that? He is gone indefinitely and can not ever come back. Manny would release the memories but only until after you were grown. So you could understand, comprehend and return the love."

Again he had to ask the question, his shoulders slumped feeling like he was drowning. This new information it was suffocating him. "Why me?"

North smiled wryly. "Why is it being you that Manny is wanting to love Jack?" The brunet nodded. "Because you are being special to him. You are very first child to believe in him. That is special! It is meaning much to Jack, he is calling you his favorite. Jack already loved you and Manny knew with the same will James had, that you could grow up one day to be destined love for Jack. After all, Moon cannot hold onto memories forever, they must be given back. Are you not thinking that would be cruel? Making Jack remember that and making him wait further?"

He had a point…so he was…in no way this boy James but…but he was _like_ him? And…that meant that the love for Jack, it was his own. He wanted to love that Guardian so much and knowing that it was all him and nothing else provided some relief and peace of mind. "So Jack is recovering the memories?"

"He is." North nodded. "Man in Moon was proud of them you know. They stood on opposite ends, he wanted them to be staying together. The tragedy left Manny heartbroken as well because he couldn't save the boy. But after witnessing Jack's unselfish sacrifice in saving little sister it gave him idea. It would take long time, but he knew another pure soul like James would be born. For noble sacrifice, Manny turned Jack into a Guardian. Though he refused to say a word, he steered Jack back to where he knew he would be happy. Manny knew the feelings and compatibility were there as he watched you two then. He loved Jack too much to let him live without knowing of destined love he had. It only happens once in lifetime…but live long as us and opportunity seldom knocks." He added when Jamie grew silent, gaining his attention again.

He sighed, stood up in his chair, and turned to where Jack was lying still, walking to him kneeling before him holding onto his hand.

"I-I don't know how long it will last." Tooth spoke up, clearing her throat free from gravel. "It could be a few hours or days or…or even longer. As long as it takes to recover every repressed memory."

"Can't the Moon wake him?" Jamie whispered squeezing his hand tighter.

"H-He can't, not even Sandy can. It's…all up to Jack now." Her feathers drooped, feeling Sandy pat her for comfort.

"All you can do is stay with him. Maybe we will be lucky. Maybe he will pull out." North stood up and waving for everyone to empty the room.

"'ey." Bunny called, turning around from the doorway." Jamie looked up, sadness locked in his dark chocolate eyes. "He'll pull through. He's Jack Frost." The pooka nodded before following his comrades out the door, North shutting the large doors for privacy.

Once alone the brunet looked down into the sleeping face, cupping it in his warm hand. He smiled despite the way he felt, a tear rolling down his face. "Come on Jack, wake up…I'm here now…"

Deep inside of Jack's mind, there he stood there in the lonely winter weather staring at the fresh grave covered in snow.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave_

"What do I do now James?" He whispered, ignoring the cold wind chapping his tear-stained face. "Help me." He buried his face in his hands sinking to his knees, his voice breaking. "I don't know what to do anymore. Food has no taste. There is no joy in anything. Life has no meaning for me!"

Of course there was no answer. His teary brown eyes took in the sight of the stone freshly chiseled yet frosted over. The name he always loved to call out. One last time he uttered the name brokenly, sobbing into his hands his body growing still when he felt the touch to his head and the growing instinct that he was not alone.

_I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

Fantasy mixed in with the memory as Jack gazed up with wide brown eyes, a smiling James standing before him right over the marked grave.

"It can't be." Jack stared in disbelief but his heart pounded, returning to life.

_One step closer_

"Don't cry." He whispered, kneeling down before the other. "It was an accident."

"It isn't fair. I just found you." Jack trembled, reaching to touch him a sound of anguish dying in his throat when his hands passed through.

"You can find someone to share your love with Jack." James cooed to him. "You can fall in love all over again."

"No I need _you_!" Jack cried out, frustrated and so confused.

"Jack, have I ever given you cause to doubt me?" The other teen sniffed, shaking his head. "Then do not start doubting me now. Just because I cannot hold you does not mean I am not there. Just because I cannot kiss you does not mean I do not love you."

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And he smiled that smile he loved so much. That warm smile that gave him peace and told him the world was a better place than it seemed.

"You mean the world to me." Jack whispered feeling a fresh wave of tears build up in his eyes. "Without you with me, I am lost."

"Then I will be your guardian."

"But I won't see you…" Jack tipped his head down sniffling some more, wiping his raw cheeks.

"You won't need to. My image will live on in your memory and when you need that reassurance, I will come to you. Until such a time comes you do not need me anymore…"

"That time will never come!" Jack hissed hugging himself.

James tipped his head to the side and smiled wider. "Very well. I offer you this. I will wait for you. I believe one day we can see each other again. Only if you believe it too can it happen. Do you believe?"

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I do." Jack whispered.

"Not because you just hope for it Jack. You have to believe in me with all of your heart. Take all of that love for me, all of that faith and turn it into belief. Now again, do you believe in me?"

"I believe!" He shouted, fingers digging into the grass. "I have always believed in you and I always will!"

"Good." He turned his back to the kneeling boy a moment, looking up into the sky. "It's a beautiful day, Jack. Go play with your sister-" Then he gasped as he felt arms around his waist. Jack stood behind him, believing so hard finding it physically capable to hug this seemingly real figment of his imagination. He was heartbroken, lost, he would believe in anything at this point.

"I love you James." Jack uttered, his face turning to nestle against the back he was so familiar with. "I'll always love you."

"I know you will Jack." James whispered back. "You have never given me cause to doubt you."

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

The moment was surreal. In reality, this memory Jack remembered was true. Meeting James, befriending him, falling in love with him, losing him. He remembered crying before the grave and then suddenly feeling a spark, a sense of security making him feel calm, the way James always did when he recited bible verses to him.

Then he remembered the walk back home. The sun shining through the clouds. The wind being warm for a winter day and his heart feeling lighter. It was the first time in days, weeks that he had smiled. When he returned home he ran to his sister hugging her tight feeling a new appreciation for life. He pranked more, he laughed more, he lived like he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

He remembered the next few days, his father leaving town again to go to the town over for more materials. And Jillian crying because he had promised to take her ice skating. Jack comforted her, hugging her and wiping her tears smiling at her promising to take her. Their mother waved them out worrying about the unexpected turn of weather. Leading her out on the ice, showing her how to do a few figure eight loops. It was how their father showed him when he was younger.

James was there in the back of his mind, but the skating was a perfect distraction. It kept the ache at bay that was until he saw the cracks in the ice beside Jillian. That too went by so fast, just like last time.

Using games to keep from frightening her, he laughed as he hopped carefully out of harm's way reaching for the only object long enough to reach her. But…if he pulled her with him the very ice he was standing on now would collapse. She was lighter though. Being quick he would switch their places knowing she would be safe where he was standing. The danger was out of his mind, all he was thinking of was that he saved her. He was able to save someone he loved. He laughed in triumph, wanting to cry. The ice he stood on would give way and consume him taking him in his sister's place.

But right here, right now before Jack in this hazy mix of memory and fantasy was a ghost. A ghost he could hold telling one last time just how much he loved him. He opened his blue eyes and smiled nuzzling the back. "Do you love me James?"

"I do and I always will." He murmured. "But you have to wake up now."

"Huh?" His white hair blew in the wind as it stirred up old fallen leaves and scents of flowers over a now snowless ground. The boy in his arms turned around to face him.

"You're dreaming, Jack."

"If this is a dream, if this is the only way I can love you then I never want to wake up." Jack laughed out. James smiled sighing out.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

"What's that?" Jack perked hearing something on the periphery of his mind, gasping as his arms materialized through the figure of the other boy. "James!"

"My time with you has come to an end. Go find your happiness. I love you Jack Overland." He smiled more brightly than the sun before vanishing altogether leaving behind not a hint of his presence save for the warmth in Jack's heart.

He reached out in vain turning around almost panicking. Wanting to call his name, he inhaled to do so before the something, a whispering voice became more pronounced in his ears. Jack looked up spinning around trying to pinpoint the voice. It wasn't scary. This voice, it was familiar. And it was starting to fade but then it lingered, like a guide asking for him to come along. It reached in to his heart and tugged him to follow. Jack found his feet stumbling down a pathway through the woods, the voice becoming louder and louder. As the soft voice was given more clarity, the sky became brighter and light filtered in through the trees. The light…

He stopped and stared into it. In the darkness he had been scared, the Moon chased that fear away. And now he can give James, no, himself this much. He can believe. Believe in himself.

Without hesitation he walked into the light.

Jamie wept softly as he held onto Jack's hand, brokenly singing the song he had just learned from his mother and ultimately the song he heard Jack humming that night they met back up and skated on the ice.

"Time to close your eyes overlook the darkness and try to dream tonight. Not so long ago your world was bright. So take a breath and count to ten and maybe you can dream again…still dream…" He smiled sniffling, squeezing his hand. "and all the wonder that you knew will all come flying back to you. If you remember all the hope you left behind, open up your heart and change your mind. Oh what you'll find if you still dream…"

Jack remained still as he ever did. With a sigh Jamie turned his back to him leaning against the sofa gently letting go of his hand as he did. Forget white Christmas, what was winter…a life without Jack Frost? The brunet curled his legs up hugging them to his chest softly crying.

"…Fly away…" A voice whispered. "beyond the moon…"

Jamie's moist brown eyes opened, widening in surprise.

"A place you've been before…come on Jamie…don't leave me hangin'…"

He turned his head mouth falling open seeing a groggy Jack give him that crooked smile. "Jack!" He cried out hugging his neck.

"Ah easy…easy…" He groaned softly but hugged back, gasping as Jamie tightened it for dear life. He only dreamed of being held like this and now he remembered it all. Smiling, Jack allowed the other teen to hold as tightly as he desired.

"You scared me." He whispered against the blue hoodie.

"I'm sorry." The Guardian whispered back, running his hands through the burnt sienna locks. Oh yeah, it was just as he remembered it. "Jamie…"

"I love you." Jamie whimpered, looking up with a gasp. Tears filled Jack's eyes as he stared. Never ever in all his years had he seen the winter spirit cry and now, it was a little unnerving and surprising. It caught him so off guard that he wasn't sure what to do.

"I found you." Jack whispered. "I finally found you." And reached up cupping his face.

"Yes you did." Jamie whispered back, holding the hand to his face as he reached down to wipe his lover's tears. A smile tugged on his lips effectively calming Jack down before he looked up in excitement. "Everyone! Hey! He woke up! Jack woke up!"

It didn't take long for those doors to fly open, Tooth bursting into the room behind her where the hurried rapid footsteps of her comrades wanting to see if it was true. Sure enough Jack rose up from the sofa with a yawn rubbing his white hair only to make it stick up further. "Man what a nap. Hey guys." He turned to them smiling.

"…bloody hell ya worry us half to death 'n all ya can say is nice nap?! Oh yeh sure everythin's just apples ain't it?!" Bunny huffed throwing his arms in the air.

"Geez settle down old man. You'll pop something."

"I'll show ya what I oughta pop." He advanced on the other only to be pulled back by Tooth and Sandy.

"Jack." North started, sitting next to him on the sofa. "You remember?"

"Yeah." His eyes sparkled with happiness as he turned to search for Jamie's hand grabbing it back up in his own. "I've never felt so happy to be alive." The big guy smiled patting his shoulder.

"Is good to see you well Jack Frost. I am very happy you pulled through!" Beaming, he grabbed the boy in a crushing hug making him squeak.

"North, North I can't feel my back. North!" He slapped his hand over the large back, gasping for breath when he was finally let go. "Guh…"

"My prazdnuyem!" He called out. "Wait! What time is it?! Ack!" He gaped in horror at the clocks. "We have no time! There is supposed to be snow!"

"No worries big guy." Jack pushed himself up off of the bed searching for his staff, Jamie handing it out to him.

"But are you well enough? You are not being too tired-"

"Hey now, what did I tell you about believing in me?" The young Guardian gave the elder a look before smirking. "I got it. Prepare for the best Christmas you've ever seen. You comin' Jamie?" He turned around smiling at the boy, holding onto his hand tugging him up.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." Jamie teased but smiled. Grabbing a spare snowglobe from his pocket, North murmured against the glass before tossing it into a corner of the room the magic portal opening up back to Burgess.

"Coming Bunny?" North smirked at the last Guardian tailing behind. Aster watched Jack and Jamie go first hand in hand followed by an ecstatic Tooth and Sandy.

"I'll stick to my tun-EH!" He yelped feeling St. Nick tug on his straps tossing him into the portal following after him. Thinking it might be fun, a handful of elves followed chattering loudly. The two yetis that were standing guard to the globe room rolled their eyes…well…they needed to keep the pointy-headed idiots out of trouble. One looked to the other, the other looked back, both smirked and made their way into the portal before it closed up.

Jack looked up to the sky smirking. Leaning in he kissed Jamie's cheek before crouching down and taking a strong leap into the air, the north wind catching him easily.

"This is best part!" North squealed happily, Tooth patting his shoulder turning her eyes up on the sky to watch.

This was an art, okay? Jack went so far up into the clouds. He made it so far he turned to see the orange light of the sun crack a beam starting to rise. He looked to the west where he saw a sinking crescent Moon. Immediately that voice he had only heard once in his life as Jack Frost echoed in his mind.

_Good job Jack Frost_

Jack smiled at the Moon, the crescent seeming to smile back. "Let's make it snow." He whispered, suspended by the wind. In his hand he gathered moisture bouncing it in his palm before he blew sending a chilly zephyr into the thick white clouds. "That ought to do it…" Bobbing back some he smiled looking back down at the ground immediately going down in a dive bomb.

"What is he doing?" North narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"He's bein' a bloody showpony, tha's what." Bunny rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. The rest of the crew watching with wide eyes waiting to see what Jack would do.

Jack kept falling, diving down deliberately faster and faster until he turned around at the last second, a shockwave of ice catching him shaking the ground. He gave a loud cry thrusting his staff out towards the sky sending a powerful collective beam of his power into the clouds. In the blink of an eye, the clouds burst open sending a slew of snow down. Proud of his work, Jack shouldered his cane smiling up into the sky watching the flurries fall by the thousands so serenely in contrast to his dare devil act.

"Ya had ta show off, didn't ya?"

"You know me Bunny." Jack smirked, looking back at him. "When do I ever _not_ show off?" Turning back he saw Jamie smile up into the sky mesmerized by the dazzling display. "What do you think?" He freed a hand, wrapping it around his waist pulling him in.

"It's awesome." The younger teen murmured, looking back at him blushing softly as he allowed himself to lean in against the other.

"The wind will carry the snow out all over the world. So expect a pandemic to clean up North." Jack smirked at the otherwise happy North. "Get all of your delivering done?"

"Ack Jack, who are you thinking I am? I am Nicholas St. North! All toys are delivered for children everywhere!" He put his hands on his hips looking up at the snow feeling the flakes catching to his beard but he didn't seem to mind. Rolling his eyes Jack took up Jamie's hand leading him away smiling. The other Guardians could be without them for a bit. Especially when the elves started a snowball fight, it looked fun. First things first though. They walked along in solace, the ground cloaked with a layer of snow by the time they made it to the frozen lake, a new place of memory for them.

Jamie smiled at him having to hold in the snickers when the white haired teen bowed dramatically. "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly." He bowed back, the both of them laughing. Jack took Jamie's hands in his in own leading him out over the frozen surface skating over the ice with ease. "You're incredible."

"I get that a lot." Jack grinned, waggling his eyebrows making Jamie laugh louder giving him a playful shove accidentally making him fall onto his back only to end up yanking the brunet with him.

"Omf! Jack! You okay?" Jamie gasped, looking over him with worry then letting out a breath of relief when he saw the smile just broaden on the spirit's face. "No more surprises today. I can't take any more."

Jack stared up at the smile. The smile that made the world a brighter place. The smile that made life worth while. His blue eyes softened as he reached in to tenderly cup his face. "Promise." He whispered, tugging Jamie's jaw down into a kiss his lips, brown eyes fluttering then closing deepening it holding him close.

Pulling back Jack helped Jamie up to his feet as they just walked over the ice. The snow getting caught in the brunet's hair made him a beautiful sight. It was a wonder Jack was able to peel his eyes away from the other boy for even a second. Just for a moment he told himself looking away to the morning sky raining down the flurries. Then he heard something. He blinked as another memory came back to him. Smiling, he reached for Jamie's hand squeezing it tightly in his own as he felt the prickling of tears in his eyes. It was then that it occurred to him that James had kept his promise. He was able to see him again; through Jamie. The last tear of sad but bittersweet happiness left his cheek as James' voice carried closure in his ear.

"_Now abideth faith, hope, and love, these three; but the greatest of these…is love."_

The End

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ahhh I'm crying like a baby! I'm such a sucker for dramatic and bittersweet endings. So all's well that ends well. Jack recovered every last memory from his human life, Jamie got his boyfriend, James got to conclude unfinished business and North got his white Christmas all over the globe!_

_OKAY explanations! Making a character a reincarnation seems to be a recurring theme I use with some fics or rps or whatever and I wanted to be different for once. This is slightly different (I hope.) Jamie happens to bear a likeness to James. Coincidence? Maybe. I'll leave it up to you guys to draw your own conclusions. But I hated the idea of Jamie falling for Jack just because James did, predestined love, its like an arranged marriage! So…I made Jamie end up being Jack's destined love all on his own. Layman terms, Jamie is not James (which is why Jamie never had memory of James), they simply both have pure hearts and have wild imaginations. __The reason why Jamie gave Jack flashbacks was that Jack felt the same with Jamie as what he felt with James. The Man in the Moon had a hold onto all the memories of James and released them for Jack to recover when Jack met back up with Jamie__. Both boys, that is being James and Jamie, __are the same kind of person. They both have loving personalities. Jamie was a kind of person Jack could fall in love with because he had already fallen in love before with a boy like him, they were compatible._

_I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It feels good to finish something but at the same time a little depressing as I won't be sitting up all hours of the night huddled up on the end of the couch snacking on popcorn and watching Jerry Springer as I type on this fic. I should do another fic in the future but I'll have to become inspired first. Geez I had a list of music on my wmp dedicated to motivate me to write. Still Dream of course was on it, some tracks from the film Jamie Believes coughcough, Christina Perri's A Thousand Years as used in the ending chapters and a little late into the fic, the 80's ballads Sailing by Christopher Cross and True by Spandau Ballet, don't judge me. Well this it then, keep on the look out for other fics. I've been thinking about adding on bits of this story in the form of some short stories if it appeals well. If I hit 100 reviews and/or favs I might do a mature fic or amv, whichever comes first. Love you guys! Too all who reviewed and faved, many much love to you~ And sorry if I just confused the hell out of you lol but someone had to do it!_


End file.
